


短篇合集

by Sunnyniniu



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Relationships: 57 - Relationship, 72 - Relationship, 73 - Relationship, 79 - Relationship, 87 - Relationship, 89 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. 硬要（87）

似乎阳光还挺好的，下午三点三十三分，周三。阳光透过半透明的纱质窗帘，摩西作祟，将窗、木质地板通过光影分界线一分为二。  
还有他的脚踝。  
光着的脚背与脚踝的部分暴露在光亮的部分，陈宥维浑身上下也只有这一部分不在阴影里。脚踝和跟腱，该深陷的地方深陷，该突出的地方棱角分明。  
日式的家居总会给人整洁的印象，原木色和白色的家具，淡绿色沙发，电视柜侧的复古留声机缓慢流淌Mozart，而未平行的茶几在整齐的环境里稍显格格不入。  
陈宥维也是本该适合这个环境的，气质和颜色似乎都贴合，事实上他和歪了的茶几配作了对。  
他们一样格格不入。

茶几是被踢歪的。  
陈宥维也不是坐在沙发上的，他在地上，脑袋仰着，脖子上的筋还埋在皮肉下边，靠着沙发，长发随意凌乱，但是带着一点点笑。  
白衬衣解开了三颗扣子，系了一颗，其他全解开了。胸口是很白的，锁骨深凹，似乎是吸引目光的黑洞。比较糟糕的是下身的赤裸，过分暴露，只靠可怜的衬衫衣角遮住了几乎算不上什么的部分。修长的手指，指节发白地抓着木质地板，似乎是用了力支撑自己。还有另一只，环着圈紧没有反应的性器，像是为原本清雅的水粉画撒了一把樱花花瓣。

房间里似乎除他以外没有别人，仅有的生物是落地窗外的昆虫和阳光下能观测到的做布朗运动的灰尘。灰尘不是生物，可是好像也在窥视陈宥维。  
这也似乎不像是陈宥维会做的事情，拉开一半的窗帘，任何人从院子内经过都会发现他的不得体。甚至在地板上，颓唐又冰冷，靠皮肤加热木头，永远也到不了着火点。  
空间里残留着味道，一股很淡的，挥之不去的味道。

陈宥维也不是非要这么做，其实没有多重的欲望，也没有引起欲望的东西，空间里没有黄色的影像制品，手机被扔在他伸手够不到的沙发缝里，没有裸体女子的杂志，只有庄严的Mozart。  
他也没说心里非要有谁，也没有非要记得谁非要忘记谁的意思，谁也没那么刻骨铭心，但似乎不朝这个方向解释，也不知道用什么理由去解释他的反常行为。

漂亮的手收紧了虎口，随着古典音乐的节奏一下一下刺激着疲软的性器，似乎毫无欲望，也没有想要疏解的意思。可他也没停手，刘海掉下一撮在脸上，被他吹了口气，没回去，那就作罢了。一心一意去机械地套弄，刺激海绵体让无力的肉条尝试蓬勃，似乎很随便，只是随便碰碰，随便撸动，如果能射也不错，很放松地，随着Mozart的节奏，点头，笑，自我安慰。

空间里残留味道，其实是残留挥之不去的人影，室友说搬走就搬走了，猝不及防措手不及，他不得不独自享有整个公寓的用益物权。既然走了就可以想做什么做什么，没必要做的人设，没必要演的成熟，没必要开口的客气。

性器在反复的操作中蓬勃发展，不是圣人，所以没可能在外界的刺激下做到不勃起。手上的温度，指节和掌心里粗糙的茧，摩擦充血的柱身，变得肿硬坚挺。手和分身间慢速摩擦，注视着一次又一次地顶出黑洞，似乎造成了真空泵，空气吸食带来的刺激，也能强逼出一丝快感。

那种感觉像是，假设如果有人突然闯进这个空间，陈宥维会笑笑，也会有点尴尬，但是会解释说“男人嘛，都有要解决的时候。”随后大方且体面地拉拉白衬衣，下体顶起衬衣下摆，遮不住什么也看不清什么，淡定地进入厕所反锁上门。

但其实心里不是这样想的。

心里有人影，模糊不清，知道是谁但是不想去看清楚，刻意模糊掉他，似乎是在放松性地做这种事，但其实是在强迫自己硬起来。陈宥维没有想要解决欲望的需求，却想做一做这种不体面甚至淫乱的事情，但又不知不觉把它变成了一件似乎理所应当的事情。

别人怎么自慰的呢？陈宥维也不知道。

就算只有一个人，即使不拉上窗帘是对不得体的最大让步，他也优雅地不会透露出一丝呻吟和喘息，不需要借助图像的刺激，身体也只会规整地对单个勃起的分身进行刺激。

摩擦生热，体温会一点点升高，漂亮修长的肉体似乎泛上了红色，Mozart放到了节奏激昂的部分，阳光偏离了一些，现在漂亮的脚背被切割成光与暗，一下一下本能地收紧，试图抓住空气，勾起的脚趾，没办法控制蜷缩的腿，后仰一下下撞击柔软的沙发垫子，焦急且被情欲驱使，快、仍附和节奏地套弄似乎已经要喷发的肉棒，头上还吐出透明的分泌液，似乎证明快感的存在。

空间里残留着味道，一股能清楚分辨来源的，挥之不去的味道。地板上留下一点白色的星星点点，被体面地抽取纸巾一并清理。陈宥维撑着地板起身，随意地把衬衫扔在沙发上走向浴室。

做完这种事还能够体面地整理干净，整理心情准备工作，看上去好像是这样的。  
只有他知道刚刚做的事无聊透顶，像喝了两升的矿泉水，饱腹感客观存在，撑得难受也是事实。被刺激的生理反应，就像是动物被信息素刺激后的繁殖行为一样无趣。心里模糊的人，也不是想起就会有什么难言之欲，既不是因为他也不是为了他。

欲望可以硬要发泄，体面也可以硬要保持。  
你，我可不可以硬要留下？


	2. 舍命对赌（79）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “故事的结局与发生，唯爱永恒。”

00  
“故事的结局与发生，唯爱永恒。”

01  
一个故事的开头总是莫名其妙的，何昶希也没想到自己站在凳子上咬着牙对着坏掉的电风扇不知道该怎么办的时候，会有一个人什么也不说地从窗口跳进来，冷着声音，“把门开了。”随后躲进了何昶希窄小的衣柜里。  
何昶希也不知怎么地听了话，可能是被他冰冷的声音吓到了，或者是沿着青筋暴起带着纹身的手臂干涸的血液痕迹，乖巧地把出租屋的门，大门都敞开了。  
说实话，何昶希饶有兴致，温室里的金丝雀终于逃了出来，在破烂的出租屋刚住了三天电扇就坏了，马桶不摁上个一分钟不出水，窗子竟然能让别人一下子踹开，那人身上又是伤又是血 ，冷着三白眼看上去就是在逃者。  
果然没过多久，一群穿着黑西装带墨镜的就摸了上来，何昶希用了自己毕生演技装作害怕，坐在地上，旁边是翻倒的凳子，捂着嘴指着大门的方向颤抖。  
“7号目标，被他逃了，撤退。”黑衣人点了点耳机，对着何昶希说抱歉，便带着人走了。  
夏瀚宇又躲了10分钟才出来，出来的时候伸了个懒腰，对何昶希说了声抱歉，“把你衣服弄脏了，我帮你送去干洗？”  
何昶希是没想到这个人还会有礼貌地和他聊天，在他看来这个时候的正常流程不该是冷着脸，凶狠地掐着自己脖子，“我劝你最好把今天看到的全忘了。”  
“你？不要封我的口吗？”何昶希指了指自己，剧情有些意外，正常来说该是黑洞洞的枪口指着自己额头，而不是虽然冷脸却好像还挺无措地对着搞脏的白衬衫说要不要帮他干洗。  
“啊？”夏瀚宇面无表情地发了一个疑惑音，“无所谓。”  
“那我冲出去跟他们说你在我衣柜里啊？”  
“那我先走了。”夏瀚宇看了看衣服，“不帮你洗了。”

何昶希突然笑了出来，眼前这个人实在太有意思了，“你...那个，要不要紧？”何昶希抬了抬下巴，示意夏瀚宇流着干涸的血液痕迹的手臂，准备习惯性打电话让楼下的管家把急救箱送上来，才发现破烂的出租屋哪有什么楼下和管家。  
夏瀚宇摇了摇头，拿着何昶希的白衬衫准备从窗口跳出去，“唉唉唉！！”何昶希拉着他手臂，指着开着的门，夏瀚宇才停止了爬窗的行为，大摇大摆从正门出去，背对着何昶希摇了摇手。

何昶希回过神才发现自己对那个人一无所知，搞了半天名字也不知道，联系方式也没有，他顺走了自己一件衣服就溜了啊？要不还是去警局报告一下情况？算了，万一警察那边有自己家的人就要被抓回家了。

何昶希看了看没修好的电扇，早知道让他帮忙修下电扇也不亏了啊。

02  
何昶希是从家里逃出来的。

就带了一个行李箱，里面是几件衣服，谎称要去出差，就这么逃了出来。几天以后快到订婚仪式了何家的人才觉得不对劲开始找人，连带着亲家一起。何昶希不敢用信用卡，银行卡被冻结以后才后悔自己怎么没多带点现金，出来前就该把自己的一盒宝格丽丢进箱子，现在只有手上一个戒指和手腕上一块表。  
逃婚说起来也没什么丢脸的吧，年纪到了，两个大家族该商业联姻，和一个不认识的女人做夫妻，已经是正常流程了。  
可惜何昶希是同性恋，他对女人一点兴趣没有。没有兴趣和一个不认识的女人结为夫妻，更没有兴趣为了家业去参加什么商业联姻。何昶希没和家里出柜，就算出柜也不会对他们做的决定有任何影响，事实上，大概只会暴力地把自己绑回去，然后无动于衷。  
何昶希对他的家，没有任何的感情，甚至是恨意。家族的纠葛，自己不过是一枚棋子，父母从未对自己有过任何情感表示，甚至20几年见面的次数屈指可数。自己的任何行为不会对他们有任何波动。  
就是这样的。

何昶希觉得最糟的就是，自己出来竟然带了西装衬衫，30几万跑到意大利手工定制的，现在去咖啡店打工又用不到，白衬衣也破罐破摔随便穿了，只是好像夏瀚宇带走了他最后一件更替的干净衣服。  
现金快花完了，买了个手机买了电话卡，一个没用的咖啡机，何昶希看着和出租屋里格格不入价值3万多的咖啡机，突然质疑自己到底在干嘛，看着空空的破冰箱，现在快要吃不起饭啦。  
何昶希咬了咬牙，把自己手指上的宝格丽扭了下来，这样的话不再买咖啡机还是能撑一段时间。

当第二天何昶希嘴里咬着新买的买一送一的T恤购物袋，一只手拎着一堆速食食品，打开门看到夏瀚宇坐在地上靠着墙打瞌睡的时候想尖叫又发现嘴里咬着东西。  
“你怎么进来的啊！！”  
夏瀚宇被何昶希的破音弄醒了，睡眼朦胧地睁眼，揉了揉眼睛盯着他，抬了抬下巴示意单人床上带着干洗店Logo的袋子，意味着他来的目的，虽然答非所问。  
“你真的去干洗了啊？？我以为你顺走我衣服呢，对了啊，你是谁啊？上次为什么被追啊？为什么逃到我家啊？是不是那种惊险刺激的黑社会？被他们抓到就换水泥扔进河里啊？”何昶希一边看纸袋里带着洗衣液清香的白衬衫，一边散弹枪一样地问问题。  
“噗。”

结果只听到他笑了一声。  
“笑什么啊！你怎么知道要干洗？不过我现在太穷了，就随便洗洗了，好香呀！”何昶希蒙在衬衫里，熨好的衬衫好像还有温度。

“夏瀚宇。”

“啊？”

“我叫夏瀚宇。”  
“哦。”何昶希打量了一下他，“那我叫何昶希。”

夏瀚宇做了一个不解的表情。  
“这是礼尚往来的意思。”何昶希抬眼看着夏瀚宇，眼睛闪闪的，“要不你再多说点？名字都知道了，干脆认识一下呀！”  
夏瀚宇第一回闯进来就知道这人大概有点来头，住这种破地方，衣柜里的西服桌上的咖啡机，撩起袖子暴露出骨骼分明的漂亮小臂，指节上是宝格丽。  
不过今天再看，宝格丽没了。

夏瀚宇打了个响指，何昶希的视线就随着手和声音离开了夏瀚宇的脸，说实话，夏瀚宇长得，很有威慑力，是个丧脸帅哥，吊着三白眼面无表情，慵懒又危险，像是假寐迷惑猎物的狼。  
“喂，你的表。”  
夏瀚宇另一只手举着何昶希手腕上的表到他眼前，何昶希眼睛都瞪大了，像只受惊的小动物，立刻低头看自己的手腕，表没了，他甚至不知道夏瀚宇什么时候碰过他。  
“哇！哇！哇！你！怎么做到的！”何昶希是个第一次见世面的小孩，兴奋地从夏瀚宇的手里接过自己昂贵的手表，“所以你是小偷吗？好厉害啊！我能和小偷做朋友啊？”  
夏瀚宇皱了一下眉头，算了，也差不多，懒得解释。

03  
当然，夏瀚宇不是小偷。

夏瀚宇是赌场雇的职业赌手，手快，情绪不外露扑克脸，看起来不好惹，反正夏瀚宇全占了。赌场的大鱼赢得差不多了准备收手，大概这个时候夏瀚宇就会提着一箱筹码坐到他面前，若无其事地扔钱，“你赢得挺多？好运该到我了。”  
扑克脸面无表情地扔钱，输多赢少，跟运气背的人玩游戏总是很有诱惑性，只要选他的对立面就能赢个翻倍。夏瀚宇坐在赌桌前，总是有免费的群众演员愿意配合他，带着血丝的眼睛，疯狂地把钱扔进夏瀚宇的对面，捧着更多的钱回来，再丢进去，循环往复。  
直到筹码箱震得赌桌一动，对着所有赌徒说，“和我对赌，敢吗？我赌一箱。”  
有人跃跃欲试把少量筹码丢在他对面，可惜发牌员说双方筹码量需要等量赌局才能成立，有人咬着牙把刚从夏瀚宇那赢过来的钱全投了进去，也有观望已久的大鱼终于举了手，“我跟。”

夏瀚宇笑也并不能被人察觉，大概外人看到的还是三白眼，不好惹，运气差钱又多，总之又是个赌场冤大头，夏瀚宇全程没碰赌桌，却在揭开的时候不多不少比对方大一点险胜。  
一箱钱变成两箱钱，夏瀚宇还是面无表情提着箱子就走，走了两步站定，“果然还是我运气好。”

赢来的钱不是夏瀚宇的，虽然他分到的也不少，但这个活，跑不了被记恨。赌场只负责给钱，并不负责夏瀚宇的人生安全，是死是活由得他去。钱是一部分，赚来的钱全还给了赌场还搭进了成本，小赌怡情的人自然也就郁闷地收了手，当然也有孤注一掷的疯子，被夏瀚宇搞得倾家荡产后恨不得杀了他。面子也是，财团的高位者，政府的管理者，当着同样来玩的平民百姓的面输了个精光，脸黑得像锅底，恨不得派人抓了夏瀚宇折磨个千八百遍。  
讲道理，职业赌手几乎每个赌场都有，大部分也会看看眼色，鱼的势力太大不好惹，赌场闷声亏也就那么吃了。可夏瀚宇不一样，谁都不怕，谁都敢惹，身价高，可赌场还是排着队请他。夏瀚宇翘着二郎腿窝在沙发里谈判，“赢的钱，我要三成，我一人担责。”  
一人担责意味着赌场不必担心被牵扯进恩怨，净赚七成。  
也意味着夏瀚宇拿了钱大概率会被追着报复，就算知道他是赌场的人，不能把赌场怎么样，把他怎么样了也好挽回一点大人物的面子。  
可惜，倒是没人真的能够杀了夏瀚宇。夏瀚宇有一回是差点死了，被人蒙着眼睛丢进坑里活埋，大家都以为他有去无回，倒是过了几周又慵懒地出现在别家赌场。  
只有夏瀚宇才知道那时候的恐惧，再以后对黑暗无比地恐惧，奄奄一息地逃跑，在巷子里喘着气和老鼠为伍，全身都动不了，过了不知道多久才能起身狼狈地寻找住处。

夏瀚宇不缺钱，从赌场赚的钱够他活几辈子，就算是小单也有个几十万，最大那一单赚了近九百万，当然有钱拿也要有命花，那一次就差点死了。

所以也不奇怪他会认识何昶希西装衬衫价值不菲，手上的戒指是宝格丽，手表大概也挺值钱。

“你是小偷？”夏瀚宇突然莫名其妙开了口反问何昶希。  
让何昶希愣了一下，“为什么这么说我呀！你不是就不是嘛！一点都不酷了现在。我没有小偷朋友了。”  
“你的宝格丽，偷了卖了？”夏瀚宇看着何昶希雪白细长又空空的手指，环看了破烂的出租屋，意思就是我对你的质疑非常合理，不然你怎么住这种地方？  
“啊！”何昶希装作恍然大悟的样子，“对对，我卖了！你昨天拿走了我最后一件干净衬衫，我没衣服了，还没饭吃了，就卖了。”

夏瀚宇沉默了一会儿，喃喃自语。  
“满嘴胡话。”

“我哪有？”何昶希开始拆自己刚刚从超市买的一堆速食，尾音上扬，“你要不要吃啊小偷先生？”  
“我不是小偷。”  
“那我也给你弄一份吧！”

众所周知，两份速食便当塞进微波炉加热受热会不均匀，但是夏瀚宇吃着一半冷一半烫的咖喱饭的时候还蛮惊讶自己为什么会坐下来和何昶希一起吃这种速食快餐。何昶希像个自来熟，自己懒得理他他就能自己说下去，先说咖喱半生不熟但挺好吃的，问自己要不要再热一下，说自己去别人家衣柜里偷了西装白衬衫正正好，那个戒指卖掉了，他也不懂，反正值好多钱，他发了。

“那我刚刚说宝格丽你怎么知道的？”夏瀚宇慢悠悠地吐出几个字，饶有兴致地盯着何昶希看。  
何昶希语塞，耳尖有点红，端起便当盒往嘴里塞饭，尝试让夏瀚宇忽略他。  
“好啦，我才不是小偷。反正你也没说实话啊！”何昶希嘟着嘴，手指点点夏瀚宇的胸口指责。  
“嗯。”  
“嗯什么啊？你说嘛！我们交换情报怎么样？你是不是什么杀手之类的，还是逃犯啊？怎么会被追啊？而且你怎么就爬进我这个二楼窗口了，再高一点比较安全吧。”  
“都不是，我恐高。”夏瀚宇跳着回答问题，害得何昶希想了半天自己问了哪几个问题，喋喋不休地猜测夏瀚宇的职业，终于搞得夏瀚宇有点烦干脆直接告诉他，“我是个职业赌徒。”  
“哦....”何昶希嘴巴变成一个小圈圈，发出长长的失望的声音，“就在赌场赌钱的啊？你输光了被人追啊？”  
“噗...没有..我赢了。”夏瀚宇又笑了一下，今天破例两回了。  
夏瀚宇盯着何昶希，意思是轮到他继续说了，何昶希纠结了一下还是半真半假地说了自己逃婚，无业游民现在在咖啡厅打工，自己笨手笨脚，洒了好几回咖啡，担心到月底自己还是不是要倒贴钱给咖啡店。

夏瀚宇走了何昶希才发现自己又忘了要联系方式，大概是见不到了。

04  
“我去送我去送！”何昶希的工作热情过了头，不知道是为了弥补摔坏的咖啡杯还是翻倒的蛋糕，十指不沾阳春水的何少爷正在努力适应逃亡打工生活，他自然不会承认自己主动承下去赌场送外卖的目的是顺便看一看会不会碰到那个人。  
反正没碰到啦，如果碰到了他也不会还这样坚持着抢送咖啡到赌场的活。

“那你送完直接下班吧，时间也差不多。”咖啡店的老板很宽容，虽然何昶希摔了她不少东西，可长得好看的男生总是有优待的，何昶希嘴甜，眼睛里有星星，像个混血小漂亮，所以大概做什么事都会被原谅。  
“好哦！谢谢老板！！明天见呀~”何昶希笑嘻嘻地拿着咖啡一溜烟地跑了。

坏运气太久好运气就会出现，何昶希带着口罩透过人群看到围观中心穿着花衬衫梳着背头慵懒地往赌桌上丢钱的夏瀚宇，心脏没来由地抽了一下。  
“干嘛的？”保安拿着警棍拦住何昶希。  
“我...我送外卖的！”何昶希提着咖啡指了指。保安收了棍子，指了指前台，“不能送进去，放那里。”  
何昶希装作为难的样子，“可是如果不亲手送到客人手里我会被老板骂的。我可以打电话给他吗？”  
“小伙子？没来过赌场？手机不能带进去的。他能点外卖应该不在里面，你等一会吧。”  
“算了算了！我放在前台！拜拜！”何昶希听到保安身后突然传来哄然的声音，好奇地想往里看一眼，就发现人群围绕着夏瀚宇出了赌场大门。他手里提了两个箱子，懒懒地抬着下巴不屑地看着别人，步子慵懒又危险，带着生人勿近的警告。  
夏瀚宇把箱子扔到前台面前，打开是散乱无章的筹码，等着前台的人慢慢数。夏瀚宇扫了一眼咖啡的订单名字，看到配送员是何小希，环顾四周只看到拥挤的人群，还没看到认识的人，赌场里的人就追了出来。  
“不该拿的钱也敢拿？不快点吐出来我让你看不到明天的太阳！！”气急败坏带着金链的胖子准备追上来被保安拦在了门口。人群混乱，夏瀚宇觉得有些不妙，因为好像有专业的人在包围他。正思考如何脱身的时候突然听到清亮的声音，“夏瀚宇！”

何昶希挤了半天才从人群外围挤到夏瀚宇身边，花衬衫的夏瀚宇和自己之前见到的不一样，像去夏威夷度假的花心少爷，痞里痞气又慵懒迷人。  
“你谁啊？快滚吧。”夏瀚宇心里一紧，逐渐辨认出人群中对方的手下，佯装不认识何昶希的样子。这工作很危险，自己身边的人都会被仇家牵扯进去，何昶希现在是撞到别人枪口上的猎物，不快点离自己远一点就会有非常糟糕的后果。

可惜好像那位小少爷并没有懂自己的意思，露出委屈的神情拉着自己的衣服下摆，“你不认识我啦？我们还吃了咖....”  
夏瀚宇回过头和前台说了一串数字，突然抓住了何昶希的手臂，在混乱中说了一句“跑”，就扯着何昶希开始逃。人群混乱了起来，仇家手下的人在熙熙攘攘的人群中无法接近夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇见人推人，把何昶希护到自己身后，硬生生开出一条道带着何昶希一起跑。

身后有尖叫，有混乱的人群，怒吼着把他俩千刀万剐的人，拦不住人的保安，被逆向人群冲的追不上自己的打手，努力维持秩序的前台小姐，还有打翻了的咖啡，浸湿了“何小希”的姓名。

夏瀚宇拉着何昶希疯狂地跑，左拐右拐进了小巷，回头确认没人跟的时候才停下。何昶希扶着膝盖气喘吁吁，夏瀚宇斜靠着墙，居高临下地看着弯着腰的何昶希，“你来干嘛？”  
“呼...呼...”何昶希喘着气，抬起头还委委屈屈的，“呼...你干嘛说不认识我啊....还让我滚....呜呜.....”  
夏瀚宇伸手把何昶希拉起来，何昶希一下没站稳就向前一冲倒进了夏瀚宇怀里。夏瀚宇一时间推开也不是，拉他起来也不是，何昶希就这样额头抵着夏瀚宇的肩膀，突然伸手环住了他的腰。

当然委屈，装着不在意其实每次都抢着去送外卖，累得要死，何大少爷哪里干过这种事啊，就为了瞟一眼有没有夏瀚宇呗。自己又要带着口罩防着自己家里人把自己抓回去，结果找到了只是打个招呼就让自己滚。  
不过今天好像一比，自己被家里人抓回去也不会怎么样，夏瀚宇要是被抓走了，大概，就没有然后了。

意外地，夏瀚宇伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，伸手回抱了抱他，“抱歉，迫不得已。”  
“哪有什么迫不得已....”何昶希低着脑袋发出闷闷的声音，自己也不是不讲道理，只是不懂叫了他名字又如何。他看起来不过是个有钱的赌徒少爷，那自己也是何家少爷啊，虽然现在是见不得光了一点，算了，他也不知道。

“会牵连你，如果和我扯上关系。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“倒是洗不干净了。”夏瀚宇看着何昶希的头顶喃喃自语。  
“什么洗不干净？”何昶希松了手，抬起身子直视夏瀚宇，额头上一块压出来的红印。  
“你哭了？”  
“我哭了？怎么可能？我何大少爷怎么可能为了这种小事哭哈哈！”何昶希揉了揉眼睛，眼睛更红了，本来只有眼尾一点点红色，伸手准备掩饰自己莫名其妙的委屈情绪，就被夏瀚宇抓住了手，然后瞪大了眼睛看着凑近的人。

还有嘴唇上的温热感觉。  
都没深入的浅尝辄止，夏瀚宇把脑袋撤回了安全距离，何昶希的耳尖以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
“封口，这个不能说。”夏瀚宇认真的看着何昶希，何昶希也不知道他说的这个是那个，想起自己第一回见到他问的奇怪问题，只觉得晕乎乎的，摸不清吻的含义，被亲了一下，还和自己以前男友们那种深吻比起来简直是清水剧情，自己有没有跟他说过自己是同性恋啊？  
“你...我...”何昶希一时语塞，指着自己嘴唇。  
“别告诉别人你认识我，会有危险。”  
夏瀚宇吊着三白眼  
“我.. 跟你说过我是同性恋吗？”  
“没有...现在知道了。”  
“那...你...我...”

“快回去吧。”

05  
何昶希关上出租屋的门，靠着门缓缓滑到地上，发生的事信息量太大，无论是第一次被人拉扯着奋力逃跑，还是夏瀚宇的身份，或者是吻，都让何昶希脑袋发蒙。他摸摸自己的嘴唇，好像还能感觉到夏瀚宇嘴唇温热的温度。

他为什么要吻自己？

何昶希拿出速食饭，心不在焉地扔进垃圾桶，反应过来以后才发现捡回来放进微波炉好像也不怎么对劲，只好又拆了一盒。何昶希叼着勺子，一次性勺子的柄一下一下敲着他的下巴，然后想到了什么不该想的，耳朵红了，捂着脸蹲在地上。

怎么回事啊，心跳好快。

何昶希仍然在咖啡店打工，最近心不在焉，不再抢着送外卖。天气越来越热，夏瀚宇送来的白衬衫他没再穿过，廉价的纯棉T恤湿了一半，睁眼闭眼想到的都是那双三白眼。夏瀚宇也没再出现过，他依旧忘了要联系方式，心心念念，可却找不到他。

何昶希下了班，自然也没注意到跟着他一起起身从对面出来的两个人。何昶希翻着手机，何家还没傻到去警局发寻人启事，但现在也没找到他说明给了他机会主动回去。离订婚日期也不远了，何昶希不确定自己是不是一直在老头子的手掌心里乱蹦，可他现在也无暇想自家的事情。  
满脑子都是一个陌生人。

何昶希拉了拉口罩，又自暴自弃地弄乱了自己的头发，在红灯面前站定，盯着红灯的小人，没能看到从对面过来盯上他的两个人。  
“快走！”  
何昶希能听出这个声音，当然还没看到脸就再次被拽着手臂向左边的街道跑了起来。  
“夏瀚宇！”  
“别说话，快点跑...后面那两个，抓你。”夏瀚宇的声音在风里模模糊糊，何昶希也就跟着他跑，回头看一眼果然两个人也跑了起来追他们。何昶希来不及问夏瀚宇怎么会出现，也不知道他会被带到哪里，只是突然心情好了起来，就跟着夏瀚宇逃，也挺好。

温室里的金丝雀，刚刚飞出笼子里遇上了满身是伤的狼，狼让金丝雀离他远一点，金色的小鸟偏不，停在他的脑袋上啄他的耳朵尖。  
颠沛流离，在钢丝上散步，永远是未知的意外和追逐着自己的猎人。  
新奇又兴奋，何况金丝雀喜欢狼。

兜兜转转闯进一家酒吧，夏瀚宇带着何昶希上了楼，何昶希不知道这里是哪里，或许比自己出租屋条件好上那么一点，夏瀚宇松开他的手。  
“你暂时呆几天。”  
“为什么？我...我还要打工...”  
“危险。”夏瀚宇给何昶希一张卡，“别去了，买东西用这个。”  
夏瀚宇看着何昶希疑惑的表情，把卡硬塞进何昶希的手里。  
“他们，在跟你。因为我。”夏瀚宇的解释很简略，准备转身就走，何昶希一把拉住了他。

“你什么时候再来？”  
“不来。”  
“那你能给我你的联系方式吗？”  
“没有。”夏瀚宇顿了顿，“会被追踪。”  
“那...”何昶希也没有想到其他再挽留他的理由，但也不舍得放开手让夏瀚宇走。

“还有事吗？”  
“你不是很会赌吗？我...我跟你赌...赌..”何昶希情理之中想出来的东西也没什么条理，事实上他也不知道要赌什么，更怕夏瀚宇甩开他的手就走。  
“赌什么？”  
意外的是，夏瀚宇回过头看着何昶希。  
“赌你会喜欢我！”何昶希说出口才觉得自己说出来的话简直蠢到家了，小学生都不会说这种愚蠢的话，脸一下子发烫，耳朵也红，说都说出来了，干脆豁出去了，“不然你上次为什么亲我？”

“不赌。”夏瀚宇还是没什么表情。  
“你...你试试嘛...”所有挽尊的话都再也说不出口，何昶希的声音越来越弱，松了手，低着头，等着夏瀚宇关上门。

所以夏瀚宇自我矛盾地勾起何昶希的下巴又吻了他，之后凑在他的耳边说，“不能喜欢你。”这件事直接让何昶希心脏停了两拍，然后拽着夏瀚宇的领子凑上了自己的嘴。何昶希自暴自弃地吻他，夏瀚宇愣了一下，随即托住了何昶希的后脑勺，没有像上次那样点到即止，用舌头撬开何昶希的嘴唇和牙关，肆意侵城掠池，吻得何昶希扶着他的肩膀，尝试配合夏瀚宇的舌头，结果干脆被吻得晕乎乎，气喘吁吁。

夏瀚宇松了口，何昶希脸红着喘着气，心跳响得两个人都听得到。  
“你知道我是...那个的吧....”  
“嗯。”  
“你亲我。”  
“嗯。”  
“我会喜欢你的。”  
“好。”  
“可你不喜欢我。”  
“我跟你赌。”

06  
夏瀚宇确定风头过去以后才又去找了何昶希，酒吧的二楼，打开门看到抱着被子蜷成一团睡觉的何昶希。刘海乖乖地贴在额头，像沉睡中的小王子，夏瀚宇坐在他身边只是看着他而已。

为什么会吻他？  
夏瀚宇也不知道，就是没来由的冲动而已，他知道何昶希一定不简单，没有他想的那么简单。上市公司某家老总家的儿子逃了出来，虽然好像是个笨蛋，却还肯乖乖在咖啡店打工，没有生活常识，谎话也能一眼就戳破。  
可是太像善良单纯的小猫了，从他带着伤闯进他的破烂出租屋的那一天起就这么觉得了。对自己没有来由的信任和善意，半冷半热的咖喱饭，还有人群中一听就能听清的清亮声音。

所以才会情不自禁地想吻他，本是他越了界，结果反而让笨蛋自投罗网。  
夏瀚宇伸手摸了摸何昶希柔软的头发，然后看着何昶希鼻子动了动，抱着被子更紧了点，夏瀚宇就俯下身子亲了他的脸。

何昶希醒的时候发现自己的人形抱枕变成了真的人形夏瀚宇，自己的手毫不收敛地搂着他的腰，腿也在他身上，何昶希没有一次像今天这样开始愧疚自己睡相不好。夏瀚宇侧过头慢慢睁了眼，“你睡好久。”  
“你什么时候来的啊？”  
“之前。”  
“我...”  
“可以回去了。那边人被我搞定了。”夏瀚宇翻了个身面对着何昶希，不客气地抱上了何昶希。  
“不是赌我喜欢你吗？”夏瀚宇的声音低低的，房间里空调凉丝丝的，“怎么变成我给你当人形抱枕了。”  
“我觉得我肯定赢，毕竟我这么可爱是不是？”  
夏瀚宇就凑上去吻他，干脆地撬开何昶希的牙齿，舔着他的上颚和舌根，在何昶希嘴里胡乱搅动，吻得何昶希耳根都红了起来，伸手把何昶希搂得更紧，把自己的手伸进了何昶希衣服的下摆，没有目的，碰着何昶希的身体，皮肤，让何昶希一下一下颤抖着胸口往他的怀里缩。一阵阵被别人触碰的电流感从尾椎骨冲上脑袋，何昶希的手缩在两个人之间狭窄的间距，努力让自己在吻里不落下风。

两人唇分后空气都变得燥热。  
“你也喜欢男的啊？”何昶希小心翼翼地问，不好意思说自己因为接吻起了反应。  
“没试过。”夏瀚宇抬了下巴又轻轻碰了一下何昶希的嘴唇。  
“那你怎么....不觉得奇怪啊..”  
夏瀚宇没回答，用行动代替答案，攻城略池不过如此，拥抱得没有缝隙，舔着何昶希的耳垂轻啃，仿佛要吻到碎花绣在床上梦中，才有更好。舔上耳垂，啃咬，敏感的呼吸扑在耳廓，何昶希缩着脖子享受从后脊椎骨上来的电流。  
喘息涌入唇舌，赤裸相对，金蜜色的滑嫩肌肤下，包裹住了线条分明的肌肉，两个浅樱色的乳尖似风中摇曳的花芯。夏瀚宇温柔得要命，何昶希以为他会恶狠狠地做些极致性爱，可一切都温柔得糟糕，拥抱他，照顾他的敏感点，温柔地将手指伸进滚烫的甬道，然后进入他的身体。  
一切都像是吸引他坠落的罂粟，夏瀚宇的吻，夏瀚宇的颠沛流离，夏瀚宇手臂上结了痂的疤痕，还有在自己体内横冲直撞的滚烫，何昶希感觉自己无法自拔地陷了进去。

又糟糕又幸好。

空气中满是淫靡的雾气，唾液交换的声音伴着极力压抑却徒劳无功的喘息声回荡在四周。夏瀚宇低头吻着何昶希，慢慢挺动自己的胯，让性器缓慢地在温暖的甬道内抽离，又进入最深处。

十指相扣，被进入，留下痕迹，被吻。  
然后死死地抱紧夏瀚宇，把脸埋进他的肩头。

生于疲劳，玩得疲劳，死于疲劳也好。  
要不就这样拿捏着赌徒凶狠的匕首，迷失在靡乱的沼泽里比较好。

07  
原本追着夏瀚宇的人，夏瀚宇从来不看在眼里，他们抓不到自己，也杀不了自己，虽然麻烦，可一个人他从来就没有怕过。  
可是他本不该把何昶希扯进来的。从一开始就不想，想让他离自己远一点，想他装作不认识自己。可又莫名其妙拿走了他的衬衫，为了再见他一次；说了不认识又抓着他逃，还附送了一个吻；做不到又放心不下，干脆把他藏起来，变成只有自己知道的秘密。

可夏瀚宇也知道何昶希绝对不像他说得那么简单，逃婚，被家人找，上次那两个不是自己认识却一直在跟踪何昶希的人，终于找上了门来。  
条件很诱人，只要何昶希的消息就帮他解决所有的后顾之忧，或者是何家联动所有仇家解决自己。  
“你为什么会觉得，我会答应你？”夏瀚宇懒懒的翘着二郎腿，他是被“邀请”来的，“你们家大业大，何必找我？在赌场赚点钱，和他不认识。”  
于是他的面前被甩了一堆照片，有印着何小希的咖啡收银条，是他买的，还有他拉着何昶希逃，他在何昶希固定距离暗中保护，还有小巷里的吻。  
“能拍到这些，找不到他人？别拜托我了吧，自己去找吧。”夏瀚宇起身准备离开，就被一棒子从后背打得跪在地上。  
夏瀚宇出拳打上袭击者的关节，又被第二棒打上的头，眼前一阵模糊，鼻腔里泛了血腥味，随后模模糊糊地倒在地上。

夏瀚宇醒来的时候手里有纸条，嘴巴里一阵牙科医院的味道，脖子一阵疼痛，伸手摸到一个缝起来的新伤口。  
纸条上无外乎是威胁的话，几天之内要什么什么，除此之外，说他的牙齿和脖子里植入了某样东西，如果发现异常行就会直接启动，把他炸的什么都不剩。

夏瀚宇不怕自己死。

他能去找何昶希吗？不确定身体里是不是被装了定位。他能联系到何昶希吗？不确定是不是被监听着。

可他怕何昶希受自己牵连。

夏瀚宇一拐一瘸地进了公共电话亭，靠着玻璃，戳着凸起的按钮，还差最后一个数字的时候挂了电话。

08  
他问过何昶希一些问题，当然，是在床上的时候。汗涔涔的湿热的空气，带着暧昧旖旎的甜味，一下一下轻吻，然后放心地凑在何昶希的耳边吹气。破烂的出租屋没有空调，坏掉的电扇被夏瀚宇修好了，何昶希拥挤的单人床还是能容纳两个人，虽然会吱呀吱呀地抱怨他们体力旺盛。  
“你会回去吗？”  
“我不想，可他们不可能放弃找我，所有的结果，最后都是被迫回家吧。”  
“那，如果找不到你呢？”  
“那最好啦，我很恨那个家的其实，没有自由，没有任何的爱，没有人情的味道，糜烂又肮脏，我的婚约也不过是个棋子。我永远不是我，我是何家的何昶希。”

“逃出来很开心，遇到你也是。”

夏瀚宇吻着何昶希的手指，心说，我也是。

09  
挂掉电话的夏瀚宇离开了电话亭，在公路上灯光下的背影，渐渐消失在夜晚的地平线。

把相关记忆都清除，反正都不作数。  
在出租屋认识，在酒吧小巷接吻，在风扇声音里做爱，都不作数。  
希望你自由，希望我还能活。

何昶希再也没能联系上夏瀚宇，他跑回那个酒吧的二楼，去过赌场，留在出租屋等他。  
他哭了很久，电话连着打了一周，醒过来就开始打，打到沉沉睡去。  
他去了很多很多地方，求了很多人，没有消息。

何昶希没有等到婚约取消的消息，而是继承何家的律师通知书，他从没想到会是自己，而铺天盖地的新闻证实，何家顺位继承，只剩何昶希。  
何昶希回了家，处理乱七八糟的事物，他回了家，没有任何波动，投入了工作。  
他派人去找了夏瀚宇。

当然，一无所获。

他再也不是棋子，是自由的何昶希。

后来何昶希收到一封东西，里面有一个戒指，是他之前当掉的宝格丽。  
还有写了一句话的白纸。

爱作不了数，赌局失效，记忆清除。


	3. 温泉（87）

“睡着了？”陈宥维身边半米，夏瀚宇额头和眼睛上盖着打湿的毛巾，脑袋靠在温泉池的边缘，呼吸平稳。

队友们似乎对温泉活动并不感冒，来一趟北海道，该逛街的逛街去了，看风景小分队听说已经在回来的路上，动漫迷也难得没有宅在旅店，于是享受旅店泡汤的人只剩了他们两个。陈宥维也只是随口一问要不要一起去泡温泉，没想过夏瀚宇会答应，正常来说他应该会拒绝并继续躺在被窝里玩手机。

就算是现在这种关系也没可能叫得动。  
不过叫动了，陈宥维思考着似乎自己对夏瀚宇的了解仍然不深入。

夏瀚宇身上的短袖T恤被水泡的贴在身上。  
在先前为数不多的对话里陈宥维问他，“怎么衣服不脱？不好意思啊？”一边问还一边解了自己的浴袍，紧身的游泳裤贴着腿部的肌肉，男性肉体白的出奇，淡定地蹲下伸手试探温泉水的温度，然后坐在池子边上，让小腿浸入池子，慢慢适应比体温略高的池水。  
夏瀚宇什么也没有回答，穿着带着小鹿印花的T恤和包到近膝盖的五分游泳裤跟着一起进了池子，T恤下摆遮了半个屁股，只能看到剩下半个的线条。陈宥维饶有兴致看着他的行为和路径，慢慢进池子，被烫到，习惯以后整个人泡进去，只露一个脑袋，慢慢挪到离他半米的地方，坐了下来。  
“等会上去要感冒的。”陈宥维好心提醒。  
“哦。”

“怎么不跟希希去逛街？”  
“累。”  
“不跟杨杨去看漫展么？”  
“烦。”  
“去富士山也不错。”  
“冷。”  
“怎么想到跟我一起泡温泉的？”陈宥维看着夏瀚宇把毛巾盖在自己额头上，仰着脑袋，手随便地划着水。  
“不累，不烦，不冷。”  
夏瀚宇懒得说话，懒得补充，也不是想跟你一起。

陈宥维问他是不是睡着了夏瀚宇也听到了，懒得回复，夏瀚宇有的时候会觉得陈宥维是87版西游记里的唐僧，或者就是他以前说的保姆，周到且唠叨。他可以心安理得地享受照顾，也可以理所当然地不理他的问话。  
反正都是些废话。

“困了的话，我们上去吧，回去睡。”陈宥维好听的声音给出了进一步的建议。  
夏瀚宇无动于衷，心里也不知道在想些什么，可能就是单纯地不想理他，忽视他的存在，既不让他先回去，自己也不表示会和他一起回去的意向，静静等待陈宥维下一条底线的位置。  
所以感受到呼吸的时候夏瀚宇想开口说你离我那么近干什么，只是还没来得及呼吸就和他的呼吸开始对流，张口的瞬间，陈宥维像静待许久的猎食者，张口咬下了猎物的脖子。舌头没有任何阻碍地冲破嘴唇和牙关，直直地缠上他的舌头，裹着舌头在口腔里胡乱搅动，顶到上颚，探索舌头下的角落，难舍难分。陈宥维的手捧上了他的脸颊，拇指摩挲着他的耳朵，在他的后颈，耳后，脖子和脸颊上抚摸。  
夏瀚宇真的还没反应过来就遭受了室友接吻的袭击，整个人脑袋迟钝起来，甚至忘了该推开还是该回应，手抵着陈宥维赤裸的胸口却不发力。

“醒了？回去睡吧？”差点被吻得窒息的夏瀚宇在好不容易被放过以后听到的是这样一句话让他没来由地火大。  
“你干嘛。”夏瀚宇一把拽掉眼睛上的毛巾，瞪着三白眼看着陈宥维，他倒是很无辜的样子。  
“泡久了会低血糖。”陈宥维笑了笑，似乎真的在回答自己让他回去睡觉的理由。

夏瀚宇感受到陈宥维眼睛里的意味深长，毕竟橙子味的池水下，室友的手并没有表面上那么风平浪静，轻轻捏着他腰上让人发痒的软肉，隔着湿的紧贴着身体的衣服，沿着肌肉纹路向上攀，漫无目的地碰肋骨，腰窝，背脊，腹部，胸口，在夏瀚宇水面以下的身体游走，不安分地乱摸。  
“你好瘦。”  
“彼此彼此。”夏瀚宇没什么好心情，冷嘲热讽。  
“走吧？上去了。”陈宥维说着这样的话，行动上倒是没有要和室友一起离开的意思，距离慢慢接近，半米已经缩减到20公分，赤裸的上身已经开始有部分的相触，尤其是手臂，已经完全搂在了腰上。

“想干嘛？”  
“带你回房间啊？”也不知道是模棱两可还是一语双关。  
“你可没有要走的意思。”  
“这不是取决于你吗？”陈宥维凑了上去，再一次叼住夏瀚宇破碎的嘴唇，这次不再是叫人起床的温柔，有点疯的，和平常相差甚远的狂躁，唇舌入侵也没有遭遇阻拦，就用力地吻，让千万个彼此的细菌随着唾液胡乱交换。陈宥维好心地托住夏瀚宇的后脑勺，防止他因为想逃走而脑袋砸到温泉池子的边缘。  
身体不再拘泥于平等地坐在他的身边，翻身跨过他，跪在温泉池子的阶梯里。陈宥维真的比夏瀚宇身材大了一圈，这是怎么也无可否认的，夏瀚宇总觉得他们没差多少，而事实上陈宥维的影子完全覆盖了他，陈宥维的气息完全萦绕在自己的周遭，像礼盒和礼盒的盖子一样恰如其分地笼罩。

39摄氏度的橙皮香味随着蒸汽氤氲，夏瀚宇额头上的毛巾掉落在池子里，接吻这件事很神奇，因为吻和过近的距离让身体比池水还烫。头发从潮湿到被完全弄湿，被室友撩上去，也不知道为什么他泡的时间和自己差不多久手为什么还是有点凉，也有可能是自己太烫了。  
陈宥维似乎不准备松开夏瀚宇，护着他的后脑勺，另一只手开始在水下胡乱动作，类似伸进紧贴皮肤的T恤寻找熟悉的奶粒，好不容易找到后碰了两下就收了手，抽出后在水下扯平了T，男性胸口的凸起也会变得明显，这时候陈宥维才结束一个吻。  
低下头，水位线淹没自己的下巴，和小鹿的角。舌尖舔上凸起来的花纹处，陈皮热水刺激舌头，舌头刺激夏瀚宇。夏瀚宇一边喘息尝试从刚刚的吻里恢复，还没能够完成技能冷却，就被迫进入下一轮挑战。  
陈宥维熟练地覆上泳裤紧贴的下体部位，来回地，一下下地，轻捏，摩擦，似乎感觉到手中逐渐膨胀的部位，陈宥维坏心地咬了一口因为舌头的挑逗而凸起的豆粒，从而引起身下人的震颤。

“陈...陈宥维，你有病啊。”  
“哪有？”  
“你咬我？”  
“啊？在这里吗？”  
夏瀚宇刚想反驳什么突然红了脸，“操，不搞黄色会死啊？”  
“你想要的话你坐上去呢？”陈宥维似乎没听到夏瀚宇的话，笑着仰头看了看夏瀚宇，然后报复似地在注视下用力地吸吮了一下肿胀的乳粒。

“你有病。”  
“反正你也挺喜欢的。”陈宥维离开了他的胸口支起了身子，又变成了笼罩夏瀚宇的影子，低下头在夏瀚宇露出的额头上亲吻。  
当然起身不是为了这个，两个肿胀硬挺的性器隔着两条弹性游泳裤贴在了一起。  
夏瀚宇想骂他变态，又骂不出口。  
陈宥维也没讲错他，他挺喜欢的。

小幅度地缓慢摩擦，似乎能通过这样的行为，夏瀚宇能想象出室友的形状，想着想着就脸红了。  
“你别搞....弄硬了干嘛？”  
“干你啊。”  
“神经病啊？”  
夏瀚宇不知道该用什么其他的词汇骂人。  
“不然你跟我来泡温泉干什么？”陈宥维凑上夏瀚宇的耳朵，舌头钻进他的耳廓，轻啃着耳垂，堵住耳洞，搅得夏瀚宇后脊背收紧，弓起腰和身体，和室友赤裸的胸口、隔着泳裤的下身贴的更紧。

“反正，似乎你也很喜欢。”陈宥维的手伸进夏瀚宇的泳裤，握着邦邦硬的几把，“硬挺程度可以证明。”  
“谁...谁他妈被你这么搞...不..不会硬啊？”夏瀚宇喘着气，仍然嘴硬，不过听说嘴硬的人嘴唇都特别软。  
“怎么搞？舔你这里？还是亲你？或者是这样摸你吗？言辞不准确，夏前辈，你能不能说得具体一点？”陈宥维说的话很正常，手上在隔着T恤捏他挺立的乳头，嘴上在啃他的耳垂，手上握住他硬挺的性器，在弹性狭小的空间里上下套弄。  
看着夏瀚宇逐渐变得像只羞红的虾，陈宥维笑着松了手，整个人离开了他的身体，利索地爬出温泉池，披上毛巾遮挡住自己也起了反应的下身，出了竹帘。

留下怔怔的夏瀚宇，狼狈地硬挺着，胸口酥麻难耐，咬着下嘴唇，心里骂了陈宥维一万遍。

夏瀚宇闭上眼睛，仰着脑袋躺在温泉池边上，脑子里默默背诵三字经，试图让自己冷静下来。温泉的池水对冷静没有丝毫作用，闭上眼又是可恶的室友笑盈盈盯着自己，夏瀚宇气急败坏地骂了30句脏话，却还没能软下来。  
冷毛巾被泡得烫了，夏瀚宇拧干又盖上自己的眼睛，嘴里叽里咕噜骂了室友祖宗十八代，手上捏住弹性泳裤，试图通过弹自己冷静下来。

结果又被吻了。  
然后疯狂地，感觉到被褪去覆盖物，感受到热流和熟悉的味道，感觉到阴影回来，感觉到橙子味的热水涌进自己体内。  
烫死了。  
水也烫。  
他也烫。  
他也烫。

被摁在温泉池边上，随着一个人身子的挺动而被动地挺动。  
“操...”夏瀚宇咬着牙不让别的声音漏出来。

夏瀚宇还是在骂室友祖宗十八代。  
池子外的竹帘，请勿打扰的牌子还没能静止下来。


	4. 三十四（67）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性转预警

胡春杨和酒吧的环境格格不入，高三18岁成人礼，晚会过后便进行了班级有史以来最大的叛逆活动——一起去酒吧。胡春杨推脱过却被朋友拉扯着还是一起去了嘈杂的地方。胡春杨没好意思讲，自己还没到18岁呢。  
一个人坐在角落啜取着热牛奶，旁边哄闹的同学玩着被他拒绝的无聊游戏，干脆懊恼着自己怎么没把数学卷子带来，端着牛奶坐到了一个没什么人的角落。

晚上十点半，无聊的驻唱下去了，换了一个女的上去。胡春杨眼皮也没抬，手机还剩43%的电，自己追的番还有5集就看完了，希望能撑到大家一起回寝室。酒吧嘈杂，胡春杨带了耳机也听不清他们的对话，索性静音只看画面和字幕，得益于此，耳朵还能一下子辨认出环境里驻唱的歌声。  
胡春杨抬了头，看着远处台子上坐着的女人。看不清脸，黑色及腰长发，亮皮的短外套，露着没有丝毫赘肉的小腹，皮质短裤，还有过膝的长靴。周围的朋友们仍因为第一次年龄的解禁疯狂，没人会在意什么时候换了一名驻唱。

胡春杨当然不是因为她长得如何才被吸引，是因为歌声。因为很熟悉，不知道从何而来的熟悉，就像从小听到过的声音，很久很久没听到再次被唤起的感觉。胡春杨想不出来这是从何而来的熟悉，只是怔怔地尝试从吵闹里剥离出那个声音，听了一首又一首。

牛奶都放凉了。  
她也要被新的人取代了。  
同学们似乎还没尽兴，仍然在玩真心话大冒险。

胡春杨看了看周围，没有人在意他，悄悄挪到收拾麦克风的女人身边。  
“姐姐，我大冒险输了，可不可以要你联系方式？”胡春杨说话字正腔圆，一点点害羞又理直气壮。他也是这个时候才看清女人的相貌，他原本以为女人会像妈咪一样，很漂亮很华丽，眼睛水汪汪的，可是不是。女人是单眼皮，鼻梁高挺，充斥着女性的诱惑和男性的某种英气，烟熏和眼线让她高傲且冰冷，似乎对世界不屑一顾，她不是妈咪的那种漂亮，是，是一种别的，别的漂亮。  
胡春杨觉得自己心跳要蹦出来了。  
“姐..姐姐，可以吗？”  
“不给会怎样？”女人面无表情，看了一眼胡春杨以后就收回视线继续整理麦克风。  
“我.....”  
“再说——”女人重新抬起头，涂着黑色指甲油漂亮的手指勾起胡春杨的下巴，“我好像，没看到你有和他们一起玩游戏呢。”  
胡春杨涨红了脸，浓郁的香水味扑面而来，谎言被戳穿的尴尬让他一时间不知道该做什么反应。  
“我...抱歉姐姐，我说谎了...我喜欢你...所以，所以想要你联系方式。”胡春杨虽然心里很尴尬，但是说出来的话还是有条有理，甚至可以说得上是，坚定。  
“噗。”女人笑了一下，“小朋友，你几岁了？”女人明明表情在笑，但是眼睛没有笑，“我年龄，可以当你妈妈了，小弟弟。”  
“姐姐看上去没比我大多少！”胡春杨这次的回复很快。  
“几岁了啊你？”  
“1q...十八了。”  
“十七？”偏冷的手指碰上了自己的脸颊，捏了捏软肉，“姐姐是你的~两倍~”

胡春杨洗澡的时候勃起了，因为想到了那个姐姐。那时候她离自己很近，但自己什么也来不及看到，只觉得脑袋昏昏的，脸很烫，心跳快要跳出喉咙口。在洗澡的时候回想，似乎有女性傲人的身材，香水味下盖住的体香，洗发水的味道，嘴角的痣，还有她说最后一句话的时候笑了的眼睛。  
胡春杨射的墙上都是精液，然后有点想哭，拿着淋蓬头把肮脏的思想冲洗干净。  
她没给自己联系方式，所以也不敢。  
我好像有喜欢的人了。  
可我，不知道怎么追她。

“如果你不喜欢他的话，请早点拒绝他。”  
“为什么？”女人翘起二郎腿，点燃了ESSE，“我为什么要拒绝他？”  
“被喜欢还要一个个拒绝，那我会累死。”女人把烟雾吐得满房间都是。

女人对小男孩没什么兴趣，但是久而久之也会注意到十七岁的未成年人总是来酒吧听她唱歌。她找保安把他赶了出去，说未成年不能进来，结果过两天看到小朋友贴了假胡子。  
她蹬着高跟鞋，唱完没有整理麦克风，贴了假胡子的小朋友正在慢慢整理桌上写完的数学卷子，她伸了手，一下子扯掉那怪异的贴纸，胡春杨皱了一下眉头。  
“你是不是小变态啊~”女人问他。  
“我...我不是！”胡春杨很着急地解释。  
“你想跟我上床？”  
“我..我...”露骨的问话让未经人事的少年涨红了脸。  
“走吧，我下班了。”女人伸手拉住胡春杨的手，纤长且瘦，温度偏冷，和年轻小女孩柔若无骨的手不一样，似乎确实有成熟女性的不同。

“小朋友，叫什么名字？”  
“...胡春杨。”  
“哦~叫你杨杨。”  
胡春杨被堵住了嘴，不留神就被凉凉的软软的舌头闯进自己的口腔，卷住他因为发呆而忘了躲闪的舌尖，热烈吮吸纠缠。胡春杨的后脑勺被牢牢托住，动弹不得，不仅缺氧，连唾液都满溢得来不及吞咽，唇边有冰凉的东西流淌下来，他只是觉得自己的脸都烧起来了。  
“我叫夏寒语，不过你就叫我姐姐就行了，我喜欢听。”许久，夏寒语才送来胡春杨的嘴唇，留下火红的唇印。  
胡春杨几乎很难想起那一个晚上发生了什么，全程都懵懵懂懂不知道发生了什么，被姐姐脱掉了衬衫，让姐姐吻，姐姐拉着自己的手摸姐姐的屁股，被姐姐扣住后脑勺摁进她34F柔软白嫩的胸脯，像埋在棉花里一样喘不过气，又香得不行。姐姐把乳头塞进自己嘴里，拍了拍自己的脸，“帮帮姐姐。”胡春杨觉得自己似乎变成了婴儿，只会本能地吸吮会让自己感到满足的东西。  
胡春杨什么都不敢乱摸，也不知道怎么做，说是他和姐姐上床了，其实是姐姐完成了几乎所有的流程，接吻，做爱，挑起快感，让两个人快乐，都是姐姐做到的。

“胡春杨！”  
“啊？到！”胡春杨被叫醒才发现已经下了课，刚刚脑子里又是混混沌沌的那个晚上，他又红了脸。

姐姐给了自己联系方式，却不会回复自己的短信，也不会答应自己的约会。  
姐姐会在凌晨一点问小孩儿，“睡了吗？出来做爱。”  
胡春杨急呼呼蹑手蹑脚脱掉小熊睡衣穿衣服，防止把其他人吵醒偷偷溜出门，连袜子都穿反了。  
“姐姐，你在哪里，我出来了”  
胡春杨盯着手机屏幕环顾四周。  
“啊？真出来了啊？我开玩笑呢~”  
胡春杨看着姐姐的短信，突然有点难过，不知道该回复什么，就一直拉动着屏幕尝试刷新，结果弹出了夏寒语的来电显示。

“杨杨~”  
“...姐姐...你真的骗我啊？”  
“嗯哼..”  
“那...那我回家了啊..”  
“不生气吗？”  
电话的电流声和真实的人声重合，稍有延迟，胡春杨回过头，看到从路灯阴影后边慢慢走到光下的女人，还是一样漂亮，修长，迷人极了。  
姐姐一步一步朝自己走来，潇洒地挂了电话，高跟鞋踏的每一步都和自己心跳的频率重合。  
姐姐勾住胡春杨的脖子，吻上他的耳朵，湿热的舌头舔得他收紧了自己全身的肌肉才没有丢脸地蜷缩进姐姐的怀里，耳朵上留下姐姐的唇印。  
“去做吧。”夏寒语漂亮的手从小孩屁股一直摸到前面，“姐姐很想你。”

反正是晚上，没人看见。


	5. 强行撞破（57）

夏瀚宇从意识模糊到清晰只用了五分钟不到，原本冒险主题的梦境画风突变，大Boss变成漂亮的小姐姐，妖娆地迈着猫步，边靠近自己边褪去身上的衣服直到一丝不挂只剩红色的高跟鞋。凑在自己面前蹲下，夏瀚宇明显感觉到自己沉睡的欲望进入了温热紧致的口腔，灵活的舌头挑逗着龟头和整个性器。  
春梦做到如此真实，夏瀚宇刚开始也没起疑，顺着梦境享受幻想里的快感，梦境外的身体情不自禁顶动健壮的腰，试图将自己的欲望顶进更深的紧致处。  
当然，爽到真实得过分了，夏瀚宇终于起了疑，爽到和真实的快感近似，即将喷涌而出的炸裂感觉让他不得不尝试低头看看到底发生了什么。  
然后他醒了。  
在射的时候。

然后也看清发生了什么，黄嘉新含着自己的性器，在自己射出一道道滚烫的精液的时候也没松口，而自己眼睁睁看着自己不受控制地抽搐，腰一下下往黄嘉新口腔身处顶了几下，才瘫软在床上。  
睡衣完好，只是勃起的几把被人从睡裤的开口掏了出来，被含着吮吸着，射进了一个男人的嘴里。  
夏瀚宇刚刚醒过来，刚刚射完，身体的力气被抽了个空，除了沉浸在高潮后的空白，根本没有能力去思考整件事的来龙去脉。下体一凉，宽松的睡裤被离开他下身的男人扯了下来。黄嘉新把精液吐在手里，驾轻就熟地摸上隐秘的位置，把粘稠湿乎乎的精液沾上手指，试探性地抹在入口处，在洞口画圆，把指节小心翼翼地探进，被紧致未被开发过的甬道紧紧吸住指节，很强的斥力也阻挡不了黄嘉新继续动作的手。把粘稠的精液利用手指涂抹在滚烫的内壁，一根手指缓慢在内部进出，随即插入第二根，让被扩张的肠道吞吐侵略者的手指。  
夏瀚宇要是再不知道发生了什么就是个笨蛋了，尝试挣扎地乱踹身上的人，“操....黄嘉新...你他妈...你...”结果还没有一腿踹到身上的人，黄嘉新一只手握住乱动的脚踝，快速地摁在床上，用自己的膝盖和小腿禁锢住身下人两条细长的腿，随手拿了刚刚扯下的夏瀚宇的睡裤，揉成一团堵住了夏瀚宇的嘴。  
“嘘...”黄嘉新也没多说什么话，没开灯，夏瀚宇只能透过门外客厅透进来的光辨别出身上人的身份，却看不清他的表情，嗯嗯啊啊的辱骂声变成了被堵住的杂音。黄嘉新全神贯注继续自己的事业，一只手抓住夏瀚宇的两个手腕，跪着禁锢他的腿，另一只手在甬道里扩张。  
夏瀚宇只能感觉到钝痛和想要排泄的不适，和想要暴揍身上人的无穷愤怒，黄嘉新，你他妈把老子当女人啊？

“唔！”被布料锁住的叫声随着黄嘉新的捅入一并迸发，夏瀚宇觉得自己裂开了，疼得整个人要昏过去，黄嘉新一边扩张的时候一边就勃起了，扩张一结束就提枪上阵了。几把被紧致青涩的软肉包裹，虽然不够湿滑不够顺畅，但是在精液的润滑下倒是并没有发生大出血的现象。黄嘉新伸手摸了摸交合处，“没有撞破哦...”

夏瀚宇等待喷薄而出的脏话被布料堵住，疼痛让他面色发白，刚刚射过的快感似乎从未存在过，只剩下被强暴的愤怒与疼痛，之所以没有立刻杀掉侵犯者是因为黄嘉新是他兄弟，之所以想杀了他，是因为黄嘉新把他不知道当了什么。

科学是第一生产力，性是黄嘉新第一擅长能力。在从未结合过的地方横冲直撞，寻找能够让身下人放松到达快乐的敏感点，撞到某一块凸起的软肉，身下人整个人神经紧绷弓起了腰，黄嘉新马不停蹄地朝着那个方向撞了过去。紧绷的身体和逐渐湿润的后穴，还有不再软趴趴倒向一边的性器重新第二次勃起，意味着黄嘉新确实找对了地方。黄嘉新边冲撞边松开了抓住夏瀚宇手腕的手，夏瀚宇倒是完全没有力气伸手去揍身上的人了，身体太奇怪了，疼得不行却又酥麻至极，想射的感觉也越来越强烈，电流一直沿着脊椎冲上后颈和脑袋，让他没有办法也没有能力顾及其他，本能地寻找抓手，抓着黄嘉新的肩膀和健硕的手臂。  
黄嘉新被抓住的时候愣了一下，随即没有停止下身的挺动，反而把手从夏瀚宇空落落的T恤下摆伸了进去，摸着瘦得糟糕的身体，沿着肋骨痕迹向上攀爬，寻找胸口的凸起，用指腹轻轻地按揉摩擦，捻揉，用两根手指捏住再放开，在凸起的周围沿着乳晕的沦落画圈。低头在对称的另一边，隔着薄薄一层布料，准确地舔上另一侧的凸起，靠着灵巧的舌头，像刚刚一样挑逗，让它在自己的刺激下生理性地膨胀，变得漂亮。  
夏瀚宇只是觉得快疯了，胸口传来的刺激感让他羞耻且不安，太诡异了，为什么会有快感。痛苦地仰着脖子，青筋都爆了出来。猝不及防黄嘉新扯走了他嘴里的睡裤，没止住的呻吟就这么流了出来..   
“啊...啊....”  
操，这是自己发出的声音吗？  
“好听。”  
黄嘉新的声音从胸口传来，他还没来得及回骂，就被湿润的火热的唇舌堵住了嘴，疯狂的，绝望的，不顾一切的吻，交缠侵略口腔的每个角落，唾液交换，麝香的味道，让他想起似乎是自己的味道。黄嘉新卷着夏瀚宇的舌头，愈加疯狂地捅进他身体身处，频率极度快速，摩擦得让两人下体发热滚烫，夏瀚宇的肉棒早就勃起了，龟头摩擦着黄嘉新漂亮的巧克力腹肌，一下一下刺激着，从里面和从外面，即使没有人碰那玩意儿，也汩汩地冒着透明的分泌液，甚至，可能快要到达高潮了。

黄嘉新加快攻势，摩擦内壁，痛吻身下的人让两个人都失去呼吸能力，腹肌上感到一阵滚烫，随即自己也释放在温柔乡里。黄嘉新仍缓慢地捅了几下，才松开夏瀚宇的嘴唇，似乎脱力地覆在夏瀚宇身上。

喘息，闷哼，随着呼吸起伏的身体，潮湿，气味。

“黄嘉新...你...你找死...”夏瀚宇断断续续地喘着气，下身的钝痛让他难以集中注意力，也没有力气把身上的人推下去，暴揍他一顿。  
“.....瀚宇”平常多话的友人今天说了寥寥无几的话，第一次叫自己的名字。夏瀚宇没闻到酒的味道，身上的人也没认错人，顿时心里不知道是好受了一些还是更生气了。  
“黄嘉新，你他妈....”  
“瀚宇...我..我分手了....”委委屈屈的哭腔突然冒了出来，夏瀚宇看不清他的脸都能一下子想象到黄嘉新突然泛起眼泪的样子，鼻音很重，说话软软的，可怜的让人觉得心疼，“希希...希希他...不要我了..”  
“操你妈...你他妈分手了...关老子屁事..”夏瀚宇蓄了力气，用力锤了黄嘉新一拳，可惜被压得动弹不得，蓄力空间有限，似乎没对他造成什么伤害。  
“你他妈，，，失恋，，就操老子啊？”夏瀚宇越想越气，伸手用力推开身上的人，试图把他推到地上，“操你妈，操，你他妈快给老子滚，，”  
可是被抱的更紧。  
小狗狗开始呜咽，吸着鼻子，一下一下亲着夏瀚宇的脸颊和嘴边的痣，夏瀚宇感觉到湿湿的液体蹭在自己脸上，吸着鼻子，哭哭啼啼，哪里剩半点乐天白痴的样子。  
赤身裸体紧贴着，性爱后的汗液还未干涸，黏糊糊湿漉漉的，人也黏糊糊的，受伤的心痛的小狗狗，眼泪抹在夏瀚宇的胸口和侧脸，耳垂被呜咽着含着，一阵阵刺激到自己，黄嘉新软软的舌头，舔着自己的耳洞。  
“呜...呜瀚宇....我...我好难过...”吸着鼻子，紧紧抱着夏瀚宇，似乎他才是自己的珍宝，一刻也不想放手。  
“我...我一点也不想....”  
“可是...可是...”小狗狗一下下亲着夏瀚宇的嘴唇，眼泪滴在夏瀚宇脸上，身体还在互相摩擦着，把巧克力腹肌上残留的体液均匀地分享给另一个人，还有再一次勃起的欲望。

“操....”夏瀚宇低低地骂了一声，用力地咬了黄嘉新的嘴唇。  
“唔...痛...”  
血腥味在两个人口腔里轮换分享，夏瀚宇自暴自弃极了。

“你他妈还没做够啊？又他妈硬了？你公狗啊？”夏瀚宇一边恶狠狠地留下牙印一边从牙缝里挤出咬牙切齿的声音。

然后松了牙，夹紧了某个地方。  
还回去一个浅尝辄止的轻吻。  
“别哭了。”


	6. 同事（73）

*73

01  
夏瀚宇不明白为什么有人能面对无聊的工作如此干劲满满，他自己不过刚入职了三个月已经开始摸鱼偷闲，可坐他旁边那位前辈，听说已经干了5年。  
姚明明每天提早半小时上班打卡，随手帮办公室的同事泡上咖啡，就连刚来的自己也不例外，每天加班两小时后获得餐费补贴，然后乘公司班车回家。

姚明明看起来并不是人群中闪闪发亮的人，一点点平常，单眼皮也挺好看，和自己差不多。但是性格天差地别，前辈很照顾别人，脾气很好，帮实习生担过责任，笑着鼓励她没关系下次要注意，可惜那个实习生干了两个月就受不了走了。  
夏瀚宇啃着金枪鱼饭团看着在办公室里转悠了三四圈的姚明明，最后才安分坐回自己身边，“瀚宇，早哦！”  
“前辈早。”夏瀚宇嘴里的饭还没吞下去。

他们的对话止步于此，问题在于夏瀚宇身上，不太喜欢说话，刚进来第一天有被姚明明热情吓到，于是特别认真地要求，“前辈，我有点怕和别人讲话。”姚明明睁大了眼睛好像有点惊讶的样子，随机点点头，羞涩笑了笑，在嘴上做了个拉链封口的动作。

后来夏瀚宇是知道姚明明对他误解了，热心人前辈把他推进了5场以上的团建活动，搞得夏瀚宇尴尬且无奈，但确实一定程度上缓和了他的人群恐惧症。  
不过夏瀚宇还是有在某一天午休的时候拉住姚明明的手腕，“前辈，我有事跟你讲。”说着拉着他去了茶水间，锁了门。  
“嗯？什么事啊瀚宇？”姚明明的表情很生动，就是那种一眼能看出他情绪的样子，开心、疑惑、难过、不开心都写在脸上，很好懂。  
“前辈，下班后我请你喝酒吧。”夏瀚宇挑着三白眼，面对面看着姚明明，他俩似乎差不多高，比办公室里其他的男性同事高一些，穿白衬衫或是西装外套，夏瀚宇撑不太起来西装，通常白衬衣也不会塞进裤子。而姚明明总是规矩地穿着衬衣，纽扣会只解一颗，每天都会熨烫衣服，衬衣塞进裤子甚至不会弄出褶皱。  
姚明明脸上写着大大的问号，夏瀚宇没等姚明明问些什么紧接着解释，“谢谢前辈的好意送我去团建活动！不过最近可能比较忙碌，所以之后应该不会参加了。特此请您喝酒表示感谢。”夏瀚宇偷瞄了一眼手心的小抄，是昨天晚上上网查询职场用语的时候写的。  
“啊！好呀！那下次我请你~”姚明明笑起来的样子，眼睛会眯起来，夏瀚宇没来由觉得，他像只猫。

02  
“那么努力工作吗？没有啦，只是本分工作啊。”当姚明明被夏瀚宇问到为什么每天都干劲满满的时候，姚明明又把问号贴在脸上了，“泡咖啡只是举手之劳，加班的话，反正回家也没人啊，不如整理一下第二天要做的工作，乘班车回家也很方便。”说着说着会脸上有点泛红，笑着低下头解释，“而且可以拿到加班费和餐补，还蛮好的！”

夏瀚宇一口喝完杯子里的清酒，“别的前辈说你在这工作了五年了？”  
“啊！”姚明明掰了掰手指，抬眼看着天花板，“差不多，好像确实5年了。”  
“没有升职吗？”

姚明明明显停顿了一下。  
“抱歉，是不是我问了不该问的，对不起。”夏瀚宇连忙道歉，不过听起来倒也没那么诚恳，他确实挺想知道，没能升职没能加薪，每天都很努力，每天都很无聊，他为什么能够坚持。  
“没事啦。”姚明明眼睛又眯了起来，笑嘻嘻地，“别人比我更好的话，不是我也很正常。”用筷子挑了挑面前的秋刀鱼，“说明我还不够好吧！”

没有啊，感觉你是周围最好的前辈。  
虽然多管闲事了一点。  
夏瀚宇默默念叨。

“现在的工资也很够啊，再工作几年应该就够结婚了，可以付得起首付，也可以承担起家庭重担了！”姚明明说的话总是很认真，明明是闲聊的场合，似乎总带着过分实际的憧憬，夏瀚宇跟他碰了杯，一饮而尽。

“那有女朋友吗？”  
“......”  
这次姚明明没再回答。

03  
姚明明虽然不是耀眼的人，但确实靠性格身材可依赖感俘获了公司不少女性职员的喜欢，可姚明明似乎对抛来的好感熟视无睹，对所有人都一样的好，一样的贴心。大龄阿姨会很关心给姚明明介绍对象这件事，只是他都委婉地推拒了。  
明明是单身吧？觉得都不够条件吗？  
夏瀚宇撑着脑袋看着姚明明，等待他的回答，只是回答没等到，倒是听到咚的一声砸在桌上的声音。夏瀚宇回神一看，前辈杯子里的酒撒了一地，软乎乎倒在桌子上，脸在黄色灯光下都能看出通红。

“前辈，你没事吧？”夏瀚宇拍了拍姚明明的肩膀，无济于事。明明前辈似乎不胜酒力，才几杯清酒而已，就醉晕过去了。

扛前辈不是一件容易的事，姚明明看起来不算健硕，可真的算是穿衣显瘦真的有肉的那种，和身材不太符合的沉重感，让夏瀚宇一度认为自己是不是古埃及造金字塔的奴隶。把姚明明前辈塞进出租车，夏瀚宇摸了他胸口、西装、裤子口袋，摸出工卡报了地址，好心准备把酒量并不怎么好的前辈送回家。

“一点也不好...”  
“前辈，你说什么？”夏瀚宇听到隐约的嘟囔，凑近问了一句，得到的是70分贝以上凑着耳朵的肯定句，“一点也不好！”  
夏瀚宇吓得用手指堵住耳朵，还有点闷疼，“明明，你说什么不好？”  
“什么都不好...”  
似乎感觉到司机好奇的眼神，夏瀚宇伸手捂住姚明明的嘴，“别说了，休息一下，马上到你家了。”

只是夏瀚宇一阵脸红，手心感觉痒痒的，想了半天应该不是蚊子叮了手心，猫的舌尖沿着掌心纹路舔舐，温温热热，心脏都会抽搐几下。

04  
很挫败，也很平常，努力不被人看到是很正常的事情，姚明明很努力不把自己负面的情绪显露在别人面前，每天都会调整到最好的自己去迎接新一天的工作，是夏瀚宇没办法理解的上进心，夏瀚宇也没办法理解他为什么不去和上司抗争，只是羞涩地说自己还不够好。  
喝醉的姚明明似乎没了骨头，夏瀚宇只好从他手臂下穿过环抱住他不让他摔在地上，身体大部分重量压在他的身上，“你走慢一点，我跟不上了。”  
妈的，喝醉还会撒娇。  
“很慢了，再慢就原地踏步了。”  
“那原地和你多待一会儿也好啊。”后面尾音还附送了疑似猫的轻笑声。

下次坚决不会带他喝酒。  
夏瀚宇也没注意，自己想法里怎么会多了一个下次。

就这么环抱着拖着送到门口，夏瀚宇一边撑着姚明明一边找钥匙，口袋摸了半天，钥匙试了8回才捅进锁孔。

前辈抱着马桶吐了半天，吐到生理性眼泪充盈眼眶，然后报着干脆反正已经逼出了眼泪，顺便哭一会儿的心态，夏瀚宇翻箱倒柜找纸巾找不到回来准备问一只醉猫的时候看到的就是平常开朗的前辈正盯着狼藉的马桶，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往地上掉。

夏瀚宇一个健步冲了马桶，“姚明明，你还好吗？”  
并没有回答。  
“纸巾在哪？”  
也没有回答。  
夏瀚宇咬着下嘴唇蹲下环住他的腰，硬生生搬到水池，忍耐着引导，“前辈，麻烦自己清理一下吧。”其实也没有脏到衣服，夏瀚宇只是想让他刷个牙洗下脸赶快安顿好他可以回家的意思，姚明明就捧了一捧水，往自己脑袋上泼。  
“喂，别这样！”  
算了，说了也没用。

冷淡的人认命地握住他拿着牙刷的手，对方带着酒精的呼气距离他不过几厘米，看着口腔中起泡沫，任性地不肯漱口，本着人道主义夏瀚宇漱了口后用人工呼吸的方式渡了口清水，希望借此让前辈快点漱完口可以安顿下睡觉，对面人却连带着牙膏泡沫和水咽下肚子。薄荷味在两人口腔流转，猫咪的软舌试探性探索了一下就没了动作，然后以本能行为吸吮另一方的口腔试图喝到更多的水。  
夏瀚宇懵了，他怀疑自己也醉了，不然自己怎么会想出用嘴渡清水的方式让人家漱口这种神经病办法。

05  
原来姚明明前辈喜欢的人抛下他走了。  
这一季度的升职名单，也没有他。  
存了5年的工资，突然没了用武之地。  
很多事情都不顺利，姚明明不是优秀到顶尖的人，也没办法让人一眼就在金字塔顶看到，夏瀚宇也明白这个道理，世界上不可能所有人都是完美无缺的，99%的人和他和自己差不了多少，普通，平庸。  
可他一直在爬上去，总有一天会被看到，那他就会比98%的人了不起。  
“别哭了，没事的，总会被看见的。”夏瀚宇不擅长安慰，只好把姚明明支离破碎的言语以肯定形式重复出来。撑着脑袋看着卫生间地板上没见过的人，突然觉得他也不是那么难懂的人。  
他简单的过了头，只是一个单纯的，在为了目标一直努力的，了不起的人。

06  
虽然一切都很糟，柜子被翻得乱七八糟，醒酒汤也不好喝但还是没有宿醉头疼，姚明明醒来之后看到的是像进了贼的家，桌上的醒酒汤，单人沙发上蜷成一小团的同事。  
昨天晚上的事情想不起来，隐约只知道，大概自己很丢脸。  
姚明明脸红了起来，用力打了打自己的脑袋。

“嗯？醒了？”夏瀚宇闭着眼睛问，然后慢慢睁了眼，看着头发像鸟窝一样的姚明明。  
“嗯...糟糕！要迟到了！”姚明明突然清醒过来，脸上的焦虑又是显而易见。

“今天周六。”  
夏瀚宇的声音慵懒，尾音拖得长长的，姚明明停了动作，反应过来好像是的。  
“哦哦，对不起...我记错了...你呆了一晚上吗？”姚明明似乎不太好意思，“昨天，抱歉了...我，我确实不太能喝酒，如果说了什么奇怪的话，真的很对不起 ..然后，谢谢你昨天照顾我。”  
“嗯。”夏瀚宇又眯上了眼睛，比了一个嘘的手势。  
“哦，好！”姚明明在夏瀚宇看不到的地方在嘴上拉上拉链。

“还有，下次出去，别喝酒了。”

cr.pgqdsllnr


	7. 一时兴起（87）

00  
“夏瀚宇，醒醒。”

01  
“有时间一起去旅行吧。”  
“好。”  
“夏天结束了。”  
“嗯。”

夏瀚宇似乎能在睡梦中辨认出对话的来源者是自己和室友，可确实，他从来没有和自己的室友有过这样的对话。

02  
夏瀚宇和陈宥维从成团之后就成了室友，他自己选的，不过除此之外并没有更多的深入沟通，甚至连中等深入都不如。按理来说，室友夜聊能知道不少秘密，遗憾的是他们无人开口，静静在半年以上的夜晚里互不干涉地入眠。  
不过最近也挺少见到他了，夏瀚宇盯着天花板，手里锤着刚成团时候送的哈士奇。陈宥维行程很多，动不动就一周不在。有时候在了自己就去拍摄了，总之能碰上的时候很少。关系也就是普通室友，递个毛巾衣服，顺便拿个快递什么的。  
不过本来也就不是同类人，夏瀚宇翻了个身，差别很大，也没必要强求成为多交心的挚友。

03  
“醒醒！”  
身体的晃动和逐渐清晰的声音让夏瀚宇逐渐清醒，口齿不清地闷哼，“陈宥维....今天没行程...让我..多睡...”  
“不是...我们...”陈宥维环顾四周一时间也不知道该怎么解释出现了什么情况，收手也没再推夏瀚宇的后背，“你自己醒来看吧....”  
夏瀚宇想拿被子蒙住头，抓了半天什么也没抓到，眯着眼坐起来迷糊，头脑稍稍清醒才环顾四周发现不正常。

看起来极度低劣的宇宙飞船环境设计，像上世纪九十年代Doctor Who里的飞船太空制景，骗骗小孩子还差不多，操作台的按钮花花绿绿，自己刚刚躺的地方不是宿舍的床而是一个诡异的卵形休眠仓。  
“陈宥维！！”  
周围并没有看到刚刚叫自己起床的人，夏瀚宇有点急了。  
“陈宥维！这哪个片场啊？我又睡着啦？！”夏瀚宇壮着胆子继续心里安慰，毕竟也是有可能的，他现在还没有拍过很多资源，不过类似这样的应该也会有吧。  
陈宥维从操作舱旁边的门口出现，“我看了一圈，没别人在。”  
夏瀚宇看到认识的人出现才稍微安定了一点，看着陈宥维又皱了眉头，“你这穿的什么东西啊。”  
“你看看你自己。”  
夏瀚宇低头，操。自己也穿着那种包着身体的银色宇航服，丑死了。

“什么情况？”夏瀚宇刚睡醒，脑子还转不过来，干脆直接问什么都知道的室友。  
“不知道。”  
难得室友也不知道。

“哦，我应该还在做梦。”夏瀚宇想了半天得出了结论，毕竟一切都不合常理，陈宥维不可能有事情不知道，自己也不会穿这种衣服，更不可能和陈宥维一起出现在太空船上。于是他尝试让梦外的自己滚下床。

失败了。

04  
“到底怎么回事啊！”  
“我也不知道啊。”陈宥维看着四周，“我刚刚去看了，环形的，那边有出去的门，可我打不开。然后没有别人了，我也没找到摄像机，大概不是整蛊节目。”  
夏瀚宇走到控制台，花花绿绿一堆看起来是逗弄小孩子的按钮，看了就挺想摁的那种，夏瀚宇就伸手摁了，胡乱戳了一堆，仿佛都没什么效果，直到一个绿色的，船舱突然响起机械女声，“Captain，验证成功。”

陈宥维笑，“你还是船长啊？”  
“操，我不知道！”

05  
食物储备箱里的东西都是流质食物，不好吃也不难吃。夏瀚宇就跟着陈宥维把这个破地方逛了个遍，什么也没有，出不去，但也暂时没有生命危险。  
“船长，我们等会干嘛。”陈宥维是一个适应能力很强的人，被关了还有心情开玩笑。  
“你说我们是不是该报警？我们可能是被绑架了。”夏瀚宇很认真地问。  
“你有手机吗？”  
“没...”

06  
夏瀚宇手贱摁按钮按到一个好东西，外景模拟。  
于是他们看到了银河，行星带，飞速向后退的陨石，带着火的流星。  
“这个特效做的蛮好的。”夏瀚宇给了结论。  
“好看的。”

07  
只有两个人，但有未知时常的共处时间的时候他们终于无聊到开始聊天了，夏瀚宇发现自己也能和陈宥维聊起来，“你上次那个射箭，蛮好的，哪里能练啊？”  
“哦，就在二环那边，我微博还发过。”  
“那回去我也去报个名。”

“好无聊啊好无聊啊...”  
“你睡一会。”  
“睡不着，你不无聊吗？”  
“我可以冥想。”

“这算旅行吗？”  
“这算什么旅行啊嘎嘎嘎，是有人绑架了我们。”夏瀚宇面无表情对着脖子做了一个咔的动作，“别被我查到。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你太好笑了。”

“我们这样回不去，他们会不会担心啊？”  
“不会的。”夏瀚宇躺在卵形休眠仓里，看着银色的飞船天花板，“他们会觉得你去法国了，我一直在睡觉没出寝室。”

“我们要赶不上新EP发布了。”  
“天上一天，地上十年。”陈宥维盘腿坐着，“已经过去100年了，哪里还有EP。”

08  
“夏天结束了。”  
“这里你怎么知道是什么季节？”  
“我们来的时候不是夏末啊？从寝室醒来的时候。”  
“是吧...也不知道过了多久了...”夏瀚宇也不知道在这个破地方和陈宥维呆了多久了，一天两天还是一个月，没有计时的东西，他们困了就睡一下，醒了就吃点东西聊天。  
“你一醒来，就在这里啊？”夏瀚宇问陈宥维，本来只是随口一问，可陈宥维没回答。  
“不对啊，我们来之前的前一天，你不是还在上海嘛？什么时候回来的？”夏瀚宇继续问了一句。

“嗯，算是。在上海活动，晕了一下，醒过来就是这里，还看到睡着的你。”陈宥维想了一会儿，才给出的回答。

靠，漏洞百出。

夏瀚宇突然怀疑眼前的人是不是室友，他前一天明明在巴黎。

09  
“你到底是不是陈宥维啊？”  
“我不是你是啊？”  
两个人又陷入了沉默。  
“喂。”陈宥维开了口，“有时间一起去旅行吧。”  
“为什么啊？”夏瀚宇不太理解，“我比较喜欢一个人。”  
“因为这次旅途很愉快。”  
“那倒是。”夏瀚宇想了想，愉快吗？好像确实也不是很难熬。  
“所以有时间一起去旅行吧。”  
“行ing。”  
“夏天结束了。”  
“嗯。”

10  
夏瀚宇醒了，在寝室。  
他转过头，室友的被子叠的整整齐齐。  
手机在枕头下面充满了电。

没有任何证据能证明那不是梦。

11  
“Hook 船长来干杯”  
不知道是不是错觉，夏瀚宇看到录音室里的陈宥维唱这句的时候笑了一下。


	8. 非噩梦（79）

*非典型ABO

“希希...不要不理我好不好...别离开我...”夏瀚宇在睡梦中皱起了眉头，他这辈子也不可能对何昶希说出这种话，所以挣扎着想从梦里清醒。  
所以当夏瀚宇迷迷糊糊睁眼，眼前还一片模糊，鼻子先感知到何昶希带着香味的头发，然后是一阵阵头疼，手搂紧的也绝对不是枕头被子或是阿拉斯加抱枕。身体的餍足感和房间里滞留的消散不去的信息素味也好像是不良预兆。  
视线逐渐清晰，白皙的瓷娃娃美人，暴露出的皮肤都是啃咬的痕迹，嘴唇红肿颜色鲜艳，好叫人就盯着那个地方看。前几天的回忆一阵阵冲向脑袋，夏瀚宇忍不住皱了眉头。  
记忆渐渐恢复，刚刚也好像不是做梦，只是过去几天记忆的精简版。

丢脸地抓着何昶希的袖子，哭的满脸都是鼻涕眼泪，一个人缩在角落，对着赶过来的何昶希伸手要抱，一遍遍吻他粘着他，晚上也绝不肯松手，圈着何昶希的腰像是要把他揉进怀里。叫着他的名字，重复一整天，“希希...希希...”一遍吸着鼻子一遍请求他不要离开自己，不要不理自己，不要走，丢脸到夏瀚宇想立刻把所有知道此事的人清除后自杀。

“唔...”怀里的人发出了像猫咪一样的声音，何昶希迷迷糊糊地睁眼，凭着本能凑上夏瀚宇侧脸，埋在颈窝里蹭了两下，伸手揉了揉夏瀚宇的脑袋，“果果...我在哦...唔...”  
夏瀚宇被麻得鸡皮疙瘩起来，整个人一下子清醒，低着声音吼，“何昶希...解释一下..”然后把自己和何昶希缠绕的身体分开，在同一张床上保持距离。  
何昶希懒懒地伸了懒腰，眯着一只眼看着躲他的夏瀚宇，情不自禁勾了一下嘴角，“发情期过了就翻脸不认人啦？”  
“什么意思？”夏瀚宇皱着眉头，对于一个alpha来说听到这种消息显然不可理喻。夏瀚宇原本就是个挺冷淡的人，即使之前闻到何昶希发情期散发的信息素味道也会尽力克制自己，帮他打抑制剂或是做临时标记。  
“嗯...”何昶希伸了个懒腰，无所顾忌露出自己雪白的胸口露出一些红色的痕迹，“那天我回来被你吓到了啊...敲了半天门没人应，进了屋子你的信息素味道让我腿都软了...结果你在屋子里裹着小毯子缩在角落里哭啊...噗...”  
“闭嘴....”  
“你忘了啊？”何昶希眯着眼对着夏瀚宇笑，“我被你信息素刺激得泛滥了啊...虽然不知道你怎么了，准备找抑制剂给你打，结果你哭的稀里哗啦，抓着我的袖子要抱抱，一直喊我呢~我就心软啦，抱抱你，然后你就得寸进尺...”何昶希肚子配合地叫了起来，“你发情了四天，我除了中间去厨房吃了点水果，没吃完就被你在料理台上操，两天没吃东西了呜呜...”

“别说了...”  
“不说不说~我去吃东西了...”何昶希懒懒地坐了起来，下床洗漱觅食，留着呆愣楞的夏瀚宇在卧室。

夏瀚宇当然第一件事就是去看病，遗憾的是一切指标正常，除了信息素水平仍然偏高以外其他没有问题。  
“您的症状暂时没有可以参照的案例，听您描述像是您替您的伴侣承受了发情期的痛苦，我们并不能确定您的下一次发情期，也不能确定这种情况是否会发生。建议您提前做一些准备，例如抑制剂之类的。我们也会派专人研究，如果有结果会告诉您。”医生一本正经地解释让夏瀚宇气的想把医院砸了。  
他死都不要那个东西来第二次。

//  
夏瀚宇和何昶希认识很多年了，但也并不是互为伴侣的关系，何昶希是有钱人家的小少爷还是Omega，按道理来说怎么都不可能被他碰上。  
“他们逼我结婚呢，陈家的大儿子，我才不要好吧，我才几岁啊就去给人家当金丝雀呀？”何昶希如是解释。  
那你就什么都不带的随便租了套房子就住？夏瀚宇很无语。  
夏瀚宇刚毕业租了套房子，把隔壁房间租了出去，夏瀚宇没什么性别歧视，ABO男女都行，只要管好自己的发情期不要影响到他就好。偏偏何昶希刚入住没一周，有钱人家小少爷除了钱对自理一无所知，逃出家一支抑制剂都没带。夏瀚宇进了家门闻到泛滥的信息素味，欲望开始涌动，隔着何昶希的门按捺欲望问他对二型抑制剂过不过敏，得到肯定回答，跑出了门去楼下药房买。  
回来的时候何昶希在房间里蜷着颤抖，汗浸透了后背，脸上都是不正常的潮红，闻到夏瀚宇的信息素味道何昶希无法抑制地黏了上去，“可不可以...抱抱我...”夏瀚宇伸了手搂住他的腰，然后把抑制剂注入他腺体周围。  
何昶希呼吸逐渐平复，可仍然抓着夏瀚宇不放手，倒是夏瀚宇快要被浓烈的Omega信息素弄得糟糕透顶，下面起了反应，推也推不开身上的大挂件。  
“放开我...”  
“别...别走...”  
夏瀚宇咬着牙把何昶希的手掰开，再待下去他就要炸了，“你小心我标记了你。”  
“总...总比被当成金丝雀好...”  
夏瀚宇一滞，还是把何昶希甩开抱到了床上，逃似的离开充满勾引味道的房间。他翻箱倒柜找着Alpha抑制剂，因为太久没碰到发情的Omega了，所以家里的抑制剂也不知所踪，找了半天发现一支过期两年的抑制剂，夏瀚宇咬着牙给自己打了进去，火热的身体，没法控制的生理反应，夏瀚宇又冲了半个小时凉水才彻底冷静。

那是第一回嘛，逃得过初一逃不过十五，发情期毫无预兆地来，夏瀚宇和何昶希熟了以后也没那么约束，大多数时候夏瀚宇摁着何昶希给他打抑制剂，再给自己打上一针，少部分时候软绵绵地接吻，吻到床上，做个临时标记。  
何昶希也开过玩笑，“你干脆把我标记了吧？”夏瀚宇也没有更进一步的行动。  
其实有件事夏瀚宇不知道，何昶希以前从来没打过抑制剂，因为抑制剂会影响信息素纯度导致Omega信息素味道不纯净，一个是会影响到后代品质，另一个就是导致发情期的紊乱。  
不过何昶希也没跟他说，夏瀚宇只是个普通人家的Alpha，怎么会知道他们家族之间乱七八糟的事呢？

//  
但是这次，不是何昶希的发情期。  
何昶希也是第一次看到夏瀚宇那样，也是第一次看到Alpha也会发情，他一进门就闻到冲击他的Alpha信息素味道，差点腿软在客厅，不受控制地潮湿和挺起。  
何昶希扶着墙去到夏瀚宇门口，敲门，“瀚宇，你怎么了...你碰到别的发情Omega了吗？”  
房间内没有回应。  
“我进来咯？”  
何昶希推门而入，却没看到夏瀚宇的人，扫了一遍屋子才在床和墙壁之间的角落找到一个躲在毯子里发抖的流浪小狗。  
“瀚宇？”何昶希小心翼翼地掀开小毯子，就看到抱着膝盖闷着头蜷成一点点的夏瀚宇，何昶希又叫了他的名字，伸手摸了摸他的侧脸，湿漉漉的，稍微用了点力让他抬起头看着自己。  
“...瀚宇...你怎么了？”何昶希第一次看到哭的湿漉漉的小狗，委屈地看着他，伸手拉着他的袖子，瘪着嘴咬着下嘴唇吸鼻子。  
“要...要抱抱...”委屈的小狗狗提出他的央求，软绵绵又可怜，让人只想把他抱在怀里揉脑袋，何昶希都快忘了他平常多冷淡，对他的发情期是冷着脸给他打抑制剂，伸手就抱住了投送怀抱的小狗，揉着他的脑袋，呼呼他的后背，“别哭别哭...怎么了呀瀚宇...”  
夏瀚宇的小毯子是他房间里的，何昶希每天晚上都会抱着睡觉，夏瀚宇被何昶希抱了起来另一只手还拽着小毯子不放。何昶希被夏瀚宇的味道熏得腿软，“瀚宇...你抑制剂放哪里了....”  
“呜呜...”夏瀚宇吸着鼻子，埋在何昶希颈窝里，“不要...不准去...唔...”然后把何昶希抱的死紧，身体蹭着何昶希，小虎牙也轻轻接近何昶希颈后的腺体。  
何昶希费着力才把两个人弄到床上，把哭的湿漉漉的夏瀚宇摁在床上，才有机会看到他的表情，眼睛鼻子哭的红红的，一直发出模模糊糊的呜咽，吸着鼻子，委屈得不行，拉着何昶希的袖子不肯松手。  
“抱...抱抱我....希希....”  
何昶希听到后颈都酥软了，他什么时候在床上叫过自己希希？心软地抱了抱他，结果被装作小狗的小狼狠狠地拥抱，像是要嵌入自己怀里。虽说哭的湿漉漉的，狼还是狼，扯了两个人的衣服开始疯狂接吻，一边哭一边汲取何昶希身上的味道。

信息素味道在房间里弥漫，夏瀚宇没办法控制地在何昶希的腺体轻轻啃咬，踌躇是不是一口啃下去，然后吻得何昶希呻吟说话断断续续，“瀚...瀚宇...你要标记我吗？”  
夏瀚宇动作一滞，慢慢收了獠牙，还在低低地抽泣，换成柔软的舌头舔湿何昶希的后颈。  
“呜呜...希希....我...我不可以....”  
“没关系啊？我...我很喜欢你，你可以标记我，我们....以后就在一起好不好？”何昶希被体内的东西顶的说话不连贯，还是温柔地伸手揉着夏瀚宇的脑袋诱导，他是真的觉得无所谓，被夏瀚宇标记了，就和他在一起也好。  
“呜呜....”夏瀚宇哭的更厉害，顶的也更厉害，委屈地呜呜咽咽，“希希...别..别离开我...别走好不好？”  
“我不走...你标记我我们就可以一直在一起啦？”  
“我...我不可以....”  
夏瀚宇堵住了何昶希继续尝试询问的嘴，漫长，炽热，磨人，唇舌交融，吮吸着舌尖让他无暇顾及标记的事，许久才松开，夏瀚宇带着哭腔要求他的拥抱，他的回应，不然就像小孩子一样委屈让人心软。  
何昶希做不到不答应他的要求，就一一顺从，可他也不明白，夏瀚宇表现得如此依赖，为什么不肯标记自己。

//  
柔软又可爱的小狼黏了自己四天后转瞬即逝，脱离发情期的夏瀚宇先是震惊万分，又是躲着自己，偷偷去看医生，一无所获后暴躁地回家对着西瓜一顿乱切作为发泄。反倒是何昶希好像隐隐约约感觉到自己发情期又要到来。

“瀚宇...”  
“......”  
“瀚宇....”  
“......”  
“果果...”  
“别那样叫我.....你最好把记忆清除....什么事...”  
“我感觉我发情期要到了....”  
“抑制剂在电视机下面抽屉。”  
“你为什么不肯标记我呀？”  
“.......”

夏瀚宇不是把上回的事情都忘了，也记得自己丢脸的样子，想起来想把自己塞进床底下，当然也记得自己就差一点就要标记何昶希，最后要不是何昶希自己出声提醒，那一口就咬下去了。  
他不可以标记何昶希，还有，他很喜欢何昶希。

也怕他那天就离开了，毕竟他和自己不是同一个世界，说回去就回去，说离开就离开，何昶希的话，他没办法说服自己去相信，他会离开的，总有一天。  
所以干脆不要开始，干脆避而远之，干脆不要产生关系，就不会伤到自己。

但是他不可能把理由告诉何昶希的。  
“因为，我不喜欢你。”  
所以他是这么告诉何昶希的。

//  
何昶希的发情期像他说的一样如约而至，夏瀚宇在超市买了超出预算的食物和储备，他大包小包拎回家的时候才发现不太对劲，自己为什么买了那么多东西。  
回家第一件事是照顾发情期的何昶希，呜呜咽咽，浑身像水一样，房间里到处都是Omega信息素的味道，夏瀚宇感觉自己不太对劲，他往常都能克制住自己帮何昶希打抑制剂，今天他做不到，他只想扑上去标记他，让他成为自己的人。  
夏瀚宇手抖着取出抑制剂给何昶希，还没注射进去就掉在了地上，普通互相吸引的磁极，夏瀚宇吻了何昶希，疯狂地，浓烈地，然后开始感觉到自己的不对劲，不可控制地开始失落，浓重的不安全感，只想抱着何昶希不放手，一想到他会离开，就控制不住自己的情绪往下落，太想哭了，太难过了，如果他是自己的就好了。  
何昶希被欲望折磨得浑身难受，夏瀚宇的Alpha气味也开始增强，他控制不住自己拥抱他，和他接吻，可他感觉到自己脸上湿漉漉的，还以为自己哭了，吻罢才看到夏瀚宇委委屈屈的脸，又成了哭的湿漉漉的小狼。  
“你...你...你哭了....”何昶希说话很费力，他像个成熟的果子摇摇欲坠，等待收获，体内湿热软烂，邀请夏瀚宇的进入，此刻还有一丝神智关心夏瀚宇便算是了不起了。  
“希希....你别离开我好不好？”  
又是小狼带着哭腔的祈求，谁能够拒绝？  
“我...我怎么会离开你啊？快...快点....”何昶希手上在扯夏瀚宇的衣服，一边吻着他的眼泪一边安抚他，虽说自己已经快被欲望焚烧。

“你..你会的..”  
“别离开我好不好...”  
“我...我好喜欢你...希希...”  
夏瀚宇呜咽着一边接吻一边运动，抱着何昶希把他撞得失了神智，没法回应就会被小狼问，“可不可以不要不理我...呜呜...”何昶希还是在听到告白的时候清醒了一下，“你喜欢我？”  
“呜呜...我最喜欢你...你别走好不好？”  
“那...那你为什么....”何昶希没敢说下去，怕标记这个词刺激到夏瀚宇。  
“你...你会走的...”夏瀚宇埋在何昶希颈窝里，闷闷地开口。

不安的安全感，何昶希突然能够感同身受。像是自己一旦想到成为金丝雀，伴侣忙碌且不在身边，所有发情期靠着意志度过，富贵人家不允许使用抑制剂，怕影响生育率。  
何昶希一想到无人陪伴的未来就会怕，所以才会逃走。  
何昶希一想到夏瀚宇的害怕，他也似乎能明白，为什么他不肯标记自己。

“你怕我走？”  
“嗯...别走。”夏瀚宇吸着鼻子。

“我...我不说我不会走这种话了...”何昶希亲了亲夏瀚宇的嘴角，反倒是夏瀚宇茫然，差点就要忍不住爆发出更多的眼泪。

“我没办法保证我不走，但我能保证我一定回来找你。”

//  
两个人发情期撞上的时候，要不是夏瀚宇之前莫名其妙的囤积筑巢行为，他们可能会饿死。

何昶希走过，又回来了，跟家里说他已经被标记了。

夏瀚宇过了很久才接受自己作为Alpha会发情，发情很丢脸，抱着何昶希不放手，还哭的事实。

医生没给夏瀚宇更多回馈，只是说试试使用抑制剂。

两个人相处有点....因为各自有发情期，双倍...

但也挺好的。


	9. 橙味软糖（85）

★5k+  
★858/陈宥维×嘉羿  
★雷慎入

陈宥维接到嘉羿的电话的时候以为是骚扰电话，电话那头唱着“我要相信你是爱我的”，自己皱着眉头说了一句搞什么啊，就挂了电话。后来收到来自相同号码的短信，“你怎么不跟我对暗号呀？我到啦！”陈宥维才好像想起自己前两天约了个人。

对面似乎是个性格开朗的男生，聊起来挺有意思的，喜欢打游戏，没事就喜欢给自己发语音，声音挺好听的。对面那家伙说黄话很擅长，问自己喜欢什么类型的男人，床上喜欢多大，说起自己也是荤话一堆，但就是不令人讨厌，反而觉得有种直男室友的亲近感。陈宥维总是笑笑应两声，嘉羿就会传过来13秒的语音，“呀你好Gin哦，怎么这么不好意思哈哈哈哈哈哈！”陈宥维就会回他，怕给你留下不好的印象呗。

其实也没什么好矜持的，都是在约群里认识的，想必都是志同道合的人。陈宥维本身不常和别人联系，总是安静地在群里潜水，主要是自己经常对那些人没什么兴趣，主动来加他的大多是饥渴了半天无1无靠的母零，自己又不喜欢那个类型。他也不是没约过，床上太温柔太完美导致自己一旦约了人就容易被缠上。陈宥维不是没想过找个长期伙伴，只是真觉得好没意思，没有一个能连接得上他的信号，除了上床就没有别的事情能做，他能哄得对方心花怒放，可谁能对的上他的频道？谁能让他开心呢？所以陈宥维后来就潜水了，自己也不是下半身思考的动物，约不约对他来说差别不大。

只是这个新加进群里的男生吸引了他的注意力，这年头这种充满朝气的家伙已经很少见了，在遍地或母或slay的gay系社会，嘉羿身上充满了学生气，很快引起了大家的注意。陈宥维觉得嘉羿和别人不太一样，更像是自己大学里的直男朋友，会和朋友一起打篮球，一起开黑，晚上一起去大排档吃烧烤的那种，没有这个圈子里圈定好的属性，像白纸一片，干净又阳光。  
嘉羿很喜欢发语音，声音总是带着笑意，甜甜又阳光，有的时候会说笑话逗得大家开始刷哈哈哈，被人问了喜欢什么类型的男人，嘉羿回了句，“我喜欢长得帅的！因为我很好看！”甜甜的小熊软糖逗得群里几个母爱泛滥，问喜不喜欢“姐姐”款的。  
结果嘉羿回了一句，“我喜欢男的啦~”  
事实上是嘉羿不懂圈里的特殊用语，傻不拉几地以为姐姐款是女的，却被陈宥维当成了健气零。嘉羿在群里说说笑笑，也就有不少群友提起陈宥维，“你不是喜欢帅的吗？宥维是我们这里最帅的了@陈先生 ”  
陈宥维装作刚刚收到群消息提醒才上线的样子，“怎么啦？有人找我？”  
有人热心地介绍说明了嘉羿的情况，虽然陈宥维早就潜水窥屏良久，不过还是装作刚知道的样子，礼貌的回复，“欢迎呀。”  
陈宥维没过多久就收到了嘉羿的好友申请，和嘉羿聊天真的让人很愉快，他说的话很有趣，发来的语音总是快快乐乐的让人心情很好。他会说学校里的唠叨老师，自己翻墙和兄弟们一起去网吧，街后的烧烤很好吃如果有机会带你尝尝。也会口无遮拦地说起做爱，不会让人觉得粗鲁低俗，只会让人觉得他很大方又坦然，说只要开心就好了嘛，不用很束缚也不用拘谨，说了一大堆还会傻乎乎丢个表情包上来，[我不懂我乱说的]。

说实话，陈宥维对嘉羿挺感兴趣的，如果下一个人是嘉羿那他绝对会很高兴。不过陈宥维向来不是主动的人，毕竟自己给所有人的形象都是温柔且不随便，自己又是炙手可热的大1，温柔体贴床上功夫又好，所以邀约大多数是由对方提出。嘉羿会笑他是不是不好意思，都是男人说说荤话又没关系，陈宥维只会笑笑回答没有啦。

不出所料，邀约是嘉羿提出的，大大方方地问他想不想和自己试试看，陈宥维就答应了，给了嘉羿他的联系方式和地址，小熊软糖开开心心发过来一条语音。  
“我过两天考完试就来找你呀！记得和我对暗号哦！”声音带着笑意，活泼又有朝气，让人心情很愉悦。陈宥维听了好几遍，笑着把这条语音右键收藏，思考嘉羿会是怎么样一个小男孩，会不会蹦蹦跳跳扑向自己，勾着自己的肩笑着说终于见到你啦，自己能低着头给他一个轻吻。

所以陈宥维真的见到和自己也没差多少身高，肩比自己还宽那么点，穿着Lakers篮球背心和短裤的男人出现在自己面前的时候突然有点晃神。  
“你是嘉羿？”  
“嗨！宥维！终于见到你了！想不到你这么高啊？”嘉羿的笑容倒是一样具有感染力，伸手就拍了拍陈宥维的肩，也和想象中大学直男无差，“我很行的！一定能满足你的嘻嘻！下次你去我那吧！我带你去吃烤肠！超级好吃！”  
陈宥维听到前半句突然就觉得不对劲，“等等...满足我？”  
“嗯嗯！”小熊软糖眼睛里充满诚恳和真挚，拍了拍胸脯好像在做进一步保证，“我很厉害的！”  
陈宥维皱了皱眉头，疑惑地问了嘉羿一个关联问题，“嘉羿，你是不是1？”  
嘉羿傻不拉几地问1是什么意思，陈宥维耐心解释说，“就是上面那个。”  
嘉羿点了点头，“是啊！我真的很厉害的！”  
陈宥维眯着眼拍了拍自己的额头，才知道乌龙出在了哪里，顿了顿，“嘉羿...我也是上面那个。”  
嘉羿愣了愣，听陈宥维继续解释1和0分别代表什么意思，自己说不喜欢姐姐喜欢男的通常就会被认为是找1的0。  
嘉羿挠了挠后脑勺，“原来姐姐款是指那个意思啊！我还以为是女孩子呢。我不喜欢女生啊，我喜欢男的咯。哎呀原来是这样，我不懂诶。”随即露着整齐的大白牙对着陈宥维笑，“原来是这样啊！那宥维你也是真男人哦！我就说嘛！你看起来也和我前男友的类型好像不太一样！”  
陈宥维温柔地笑了笑，真的觉得嘉羿挺有意思的，就算上不成床做朋友也不错，“来都来了，上去坐一下吧，我晚上请你吃饭！”  
嘉羿勾着陈宥维的肩就上了楼，一边毫无尴尬地开启话题，说着各种有意思的事情，让陈宥维也不禁笑了起来，说起陈宥维的GIN，嘉羿一本正经地说，“我真的以为你在害羞诶！我想你好可爱哦，都是男人说这种话还会害羞，看到你我还下了一跳，这么漂亮的脸怎么会那么大一只哦！”  
“我像可爱的样子吗？”陈宥维笑的不行，从来都只有他夸别人可爱的份，可爱这个词从小就不属于自己。  
“很帅很帅，偶尔也能可爱吧！”嘉羿拿出手机装成自己想象中陈宥维的语气念聊天记录，“没有啦~好啦好啦~怎么啦~怕你对我印象不好啊~你看！明明挺可爱的！”  
陈宥维哭笑不得，“我有这种语气吗？”  
“我以为嘛！”嘉羿笑着拍了拍陈宥维的肩。

两个1坐在房间里聊了半天突然显得气氛尴尬，原本预留给做爱的时间现在不知道该用来做什么，嘉羿手机电量剩余不多，因为原本以为自己的下午会在床上度过就没带充电宝，结果现在的电量也不够自己打一下午游戏。还是陈宥维解的围，开了电视开始调电影看，想起嘉羿说过自己喜欢蜘蛛侠，就干脆挑了一部开始放，自己翻身爬上床坐到嘉羿旁边。嘉羿整个人瘫在双人床上，仰着头笑嘻嘻地看着陈宥维，“嘿嘿你怎么知道我喜欢蜘蛛侠呀！”  
“你说过的呀。”  
“你好有心哦！我看了好多遍还是很喜欢。”嘉羿闪亮亮地盯着陈宥维，撑着半边身子仰着脑袋。陈宥维低着头看着嘉羿，他总是笑着，整齐的牙齿咧着嘴，好像是无忧无虑的快乐王子，他嘴唇也很漂亮，唇峰很精致，也很诱人。  
所以陈宥维低头就吻了上去，趁嘉羿愣神的一秒温柔撬开嘴唇，打开牙关用舌头进去搅动，舔着上颚一次两次，勾着舌头在口腔交换舞步。嘉羿也就是愣了几秒，便反应过来配合，也许都是1的缘故，两个人接吻都很激烈，都很主动，都很擅长带动别人的欲望。两个人风格倒是不同，嘉羿喜欢横冲直撞地把人吻到窒息，陈宥维则是绵长温柔地法式长吻，但都有让人脸红心跳被吻得晕晕的能力。  
两人好像在比谁的气长，无奈两人都挺厉害，吻着吻着手都开始不安分，在对方身上寻找安慰，嘉羿把手伸进陈宥维衬衫的胸口，尝试寻找胸口挺立又敏感的地方，陈宥维也出于本能，温柔地搂上嘉羿的后腰，大手抚摸着他健壮的背脊，弄得身体情不自禁热了起来。两个人都吻到气喘才松开对方，吻得两人下身起了生理反应，高高挺着裤裆的帐篷，陈宥维笑的有点尴尬，“抱歉，没忍住，就是想亲你。要不我去厕所？你在这解决？”  
但是嘉羿笑了笑，泰然自若又落落大方，“来都来了，也可以做嘛，我们石头剪刀布定上下怎么样？石头剪刀——”  
陈宥维还没反应过来就跟着出了石头，赢了嘉羿的剪刀，嘉羿没所谓地笑笑，“我输啦！你上我吧！”陈宥维突然觉得他好可爱，又想低头吻上去，却被嘉羿用一根手指抵住了嘴，“你答应我下次我在上面！跟我拉钩！”  
陈宥维扑哧一声笑了出来，伸出手指跟嘉羿拉钩，“你怎么那么像小孩子。”  
“这叫约定懂吧！亲吧亲吧，亲我吧！”嘉羿笑嘻嘻地凑了上去，手上也不安分，伸进陈宥维的裤子开始套弄陈宥维挺立的分身，还要感叹他们好像差不多大。陈宥维撑着身子跪在嘉羿身上，身后电视屏幕上的蜘蛛侠正在换上蜘蛛服，他们俩却在这里互相脱对方的衣服。陈宥维用对待情人的方式温柔对待嘉羿，舔吻着嘉羿胸口的乳尖，用手指拨弄它直到挺立，嘉羿也没有哼哼唧唧，发出低低的闷哼，手上也一下一下弄着陈宥维的挺立。陈宥维知道嘉羿虽然做过爱，但后面是第一次，一定要温柔对待，小心翼翼地扩张，前戏温柔又漫长，舔吻着嘉羿的耳朵，感觉嘉羿背脊和下面无人开发过的地方缩紧，夹住自己的一根手指，“嘉羿...你好紧啊...”  
“我觉得像要拉肚子的感觉。”嘉羿很诚实地说出了自己的感受，让陈宥维哭笑不得，“原来他们都是这种感觉啊，你快点进来吧，我平常早就开始动啦！”  
陈宥维低声在嘉羿耳边解释，“你傻啊，我现在进去你不要疼死的啊？”  
“啊？可我做的时候进去他们好像都很爽的样子啊？你怎么一点都不果断？算了算了我自己来！你好慢哦！”嘉羿干脆撑着身子勾着陈宥维的脖子翻了个身，骑坐在陈宥维身上，手把着陈宥维的挺立，对准自己的后面就一屁股坐了下去。  
“嘶——”  
“艹好疼！！”嘉羿疼的帅气的脸都皱了起来，陈宥维也好不到哪里去，被夹得痛死。  
“哇好痛，做下面怎么那么疼！”嘉羿疼得不行，还是陈宥维忍着疼小心地出来，一边爱抚着嘉羿敏感的位置一边安抚嘉羿，“说了要好好扩张啊...你这个第一次怎么能胡来啊...”  
“呜...真他妈疼...”  
陈宥维摸了摸嘉羿的身后，刚刚幸好没有吞进什么，只是入口被撑得顶了一记，没有撕裂，但却因为疼痛肌肉更加收紧。  
“嘉羿...放松点...”陈宥维重新开始他的前戏，抹上润滑小心翼翼地扩张，另一只手一上一下套弄着嘉羿因为疼痛软了下来的下体，直到它因为快感再次挺立，“怎么这么急啊？”  
“我...我这不是平常的流程早就进去了嘛....”  
“你其他玩伴都有经验来之前自己会扩张，你要是以后遇到真的喜欢的人可不能这样横冲直撞啊....”陈宥维耐心和嘉羿聊天分散他的注意力，两个人的疼痛渐渐抛之脑后，随着敏感位置的安抚，接吻，体温传递，聊天，喘息，两个人的欲望又渐渐回升。

“这样啊...啊..等..等等唔”嘉羿一抖，后脊的肌肉收的紧紧的，陈宥维埋在嘉羿体内的手指坏心地动了动，嘉羿就会颤抖一下，“啊找到了哦...”  
“啊..我知道...好像确实蛮爽的..”嘉羿手上摸着陈宥维挺挺的下身，一遍勾上陈宥维的脖子，自己也抬起下巴索吻，“舒服的舒服的，现在可以进来了吗？陈先生？”然后又笑嘻嘻的，抬着下巴就横冲直撞地吻陈宥维，手上速度也加快，弄得陈宥维也忍不住多去戳弄嘉羿体内的敏感点，从嘉羿手里抽离自己忍耐太久的欲望，小心翼翼插入扩张许久的甬道。  
由于润滑剂的作用和嘉羿良好的肌肉弹性，第一次被人上也没有出血，陈宥维小心地进入，硕大的家伙被温暖的软肉紧紧包裹，湿润地吮吸自己的昂扬。陈宥维好不容易才把自己整个都深入嘉羿的身体，两个人满头大汗，陈宥维顶了顶就能碰到嘉羿的敏感点，身下的男人就会收紧屁股把自己夹得更紧。  
“你后面好舒服啊。”陈宥维坏笑着调笑嘉羿，不过嘉羿也笑嘻嘻毫无害羞的样子，“你快动，捅我，戳那个舒服的点嘿嘿。”  
“明明你做下面怎么还命令我呀！好啦，我听你的。”陈宥维亲了亲嘉羿的嘴角，下身慢慢地抽离后面的紧致，又快速地捅到底，如此好几回，爽的嘉羿开始低吼又哼哼唧唧催促陈宥维快点。  
“宥维你快点嘛！快点顶那里！”小熊软糖撒娇也是甜甜又大方，丝毫不忸怩，想要快点就直接要求快点，想要追求快乐就伸手勾着陈宥维的脖子，长腿勾着陈宥维的腰，抬着下巴吻他。  
“你也挺适合被人操的。”陈宥维挺着腰在嘉羿耳边说脏话，陈宥维真的鲜少说这种话，却情不自禁想这么说，他不得不承认他很爽，嘉羿夹得他很舒服，又紧又热，加快速度挺动，手上也弄着嘉羿的挺立，摸着他不断吐着透明粘液的敏感，加快自己挺动的速度。  
小熊软糖挺着腰附和，狭窄无比的后穴被比一般人大许多的大火棒撑得满满的，摩擦过脆弱敏感的肠壁，贯穿可怜的肠道时，又会升起一种说不出的极端快感，让人爽得过分，像要上天了一样……嘉羿突然明白为什么自己身下的玩伴会求着自己干他们，求自己快一点，用力弄死他们，艹死他们，因为好像真的快感强烈，真的爽得不行。嘉羿断断续续的声音勾得陈宥维不行，“啊...宥维...”  
“叫我名字。”  
“陈宥维...宥维..妈的好爽啊...啊呃呃...我...我要射了...要射了...”  
“被我弄的是吗？”陈宥维坏心地抽离，又狠狠捅到底，把两人之间的交合处弄得乱七八糟，湿漉漉黏糊糊的，疯狂加快速度挺动抽插，嘉羿情不自禁在陈宥维身后挠出痕迹，挺着腰射在陈宥维和自己的小腹，在灭顶的快感中无法自拔，陈宥维也是一个到底，滚烫如岩浆般的精华射进了火热的肠壁，让两人大脑都空白一片。

嘉羿气喘吁吁，摸着陈宥维流着汗的后背，喘着粗气安抚，“你好厉害哦。做下面也挺爽的！”  
陈宥维眯着眼低着头又亲了亲笑着的大男孩，“你怎么一点都不害羞呀。”  
“做爱很舒服的，不用害羞呀，都很开心嘛！”嘉羿笑着蹭了蹭陈宥维的颈窝，“对不起呀，把你背上挠破了。”  
“没事。”  
“那你下次来找我哦，我请你吃烧烤，那边烤肠超级好吃。”嘉羿环抱着陈宥维，任凭他压在自己身上。  
“嗯好。”  
“下次我要在上面。”  
“好。”

—FIN—


	10. 琴房（79）

*夏雨何  
*3k车

夏瀚宇推开琴房的门发现何昶希正在边弹边唱，像英国皇室的小王子，漂亮的手指在黑白琴键上跳动，优雅如同人鱼的歌声钻进夏瀚宇的耳朵，让他忍不住想听听相同的声音能不能叫出一样好听的声音。  
夏瀚宇上前坐在何昶希旁边，他也乖巧地挪了挪屁股给夏瀚宇让出一半的钢琴椅，何昶希早从黑色钢琴上的倒影看出是谁进来了。夏瀚宇伸手，何昶希以为他要搂住自己，没想到绕过自己覆上自己的手，干脆地起身跨了一步到琴凳后头，站着弯着腰凑到自己耳边，“紧张什么？继续弹。”

何昶希感觉到夏瀚宇的呼吸吐在自己的耳朵，弄的自己后脊背一阵阵地发痒，干脆停下了唱歌，“干嘛呀？痒死了...”手上却还是弹着。  
夏瀚宇的手温热，覆盖着自己偏冷的手，跟着自己弹，不过过了一会儿他就失了兴致，离开了自己的手，从自己身后搂住了自己的腰，手指随着钢琴声在自己腰间肋骨和胸口跳跃。何昶希只觉得他点到哪里哪里就像过了电一样的痒，性暗示不言而喻，自己身体都莫名其妙热了起来，“干嘛呀？”重复了一遍毫无用处的问话，夏瀚宇自己把自己的手伸进了何昶希衣服的下摆，干脆地直接在皮肤上弹着，当然也是有目的地，在凸起的乳尖上一下一下地挑拨，在周围轻轻地画圈或是拨弄小小的凸起，让它慢悠悠地挺立，让何昶希一下一下颤抖着胸口往他的怀里缩，手忙脚乱，弹错了音。  
“你弹错了。”夏瀚宇在何昶希耳边提醒，顺便坏心地捏了一下被他玩的敏感不堪的红色樱桃，引得何昶希一下子叫了出来。  
“是你弄我！”何昶希的声音一如既往地撒娇，尾音上扬，“不然我才不会弹错！哼！”像无理取闹的小熊猫，鼓鼓嘴，可爱的要命。夏瀚宇掰过何昶希的下巴就吻了上去，手上还在努力逗弄另一边的敏感处，何昶希一缩一缩的贴近自己的胸口，让人恨不得现在就把他脱光摁在地上操。  
夏瀚宇干脆地撬开何昶希的牙齿，舔着他的上颚和舌根，在何昶希嘴里胡乱搅动，吻得何昶希耳根都红了起来，被动地随着夏瀚宇的动作沉沦，只有他自己知道自己后面被吻得不自觉地湿了起来，前面也不自觉地起了反应，快感如同电流，从胸口从吻里窜到背脊，情不自禁寻求另一个身体的肌肤接触，后背蹭着夏瀚宇不肯离开。  
琴房里安静下来，只有唾液交替的水声，夏瀚宇接着动手拉开何昶希的裤子拉链，伸手进去，摸到硬硬的挺立的小帐篷，和浸湿了一小块的棉质内裤，送了口，“希希，怎么弹着琴也能发情啊？这么想被我操啊？”  
说的何昶希脸红到耳朵尖，虽然本来就挺红的，“我没有！我才没有！是你...”  
“我怎么了？”夏瀚宇已经把何昶希的硬挺从内裤中解放出来，直挺挺地竖着，在空气中微微抖了两下。夏瀚宇坏心地弹了弹何昶希吐着透明粘液的地方，惹得何昶希叫了出来，又立马捂住了嘴。  
“你...你欺负我...”何昶希压低了声音，生怕别人听到他们在琴房里做什么下流龌龊的事情，可他自己也想做，后面湿了，习惯了夏瀚宇的身体进入自己，何况他又挑逗自己那么久，可看到夏瀚宇面无表情又完好无损，自己反倒衬衫扣子被解了一半，裤子拉链大开，丢死了人。  
夏瀚宇干脆地把何昶希拉的起身面对着自己，背靠着钢琴，一只手抓着何昶希硬邦邦的下体，一上一下地套弄，让它更加兴奋，一边啃上了何昶希的耳垂，舌头舔着他的耳朵，何昶希勾着夏瀚宇的脖子，咬着嘴唇小心不发出呻吟却还是从牙缝里漏了几声哼哼。“你...你坏死了，你欺负我...唔...痒...难受...”  
“哪里难受？”  
“哪里都...快点..”  
“快点操你？你自己动手来拿。”夏瀚宇冷着声音吻他，手上没轻没重地帮何昶希在自己手里进进出出，又隔着衣服捏着他挺得高高的乳头，何昶希难受地乱扭，又乖乖地用他漂亮的手为自己解开腰带，正要拉开拉链被自己阻止，“用嘴。”  
何昶希瞪了自己一眼，却还是跪下了身子，漂亮的王子单膝下跪，硬挺还暴露在空气中，双手虔诚地隔着裤子碰自己敏感的骄傲和肉球，向上瞟了自己一眼，勾人的笑笑，就伸了舌头叼起拉链缓缓往下拉，拉开后用舌头努力地剥开布料的阻碍，却让夏瀚宇的肉棒一下子打在自己脸上，吓了他一跳。  
“舔我。”夏瀚宇发出了下一个指令，伸出脚尖勾着何昶希，摩擦着他敏感的地方和前面跳动的性器。 何昶希乖乖伸了舌头，一下一下像小猫一样舔着他的顶端，酥得他难受，咬着牙就顶进了何昶希嘴里，温暖的口腔包裹着他的性器让他差点有想倾泄的欲望。夏瀚宇挺动着腰在何昶希嘴里动着，一边命令何昶希自己把自己裤子脱掉。

“裤子，脱了。”  
“你自己碰碰自己，给我看。”  
“你好棒，希希。”

夏瀚宇退出了何昶希的口腔，把他拉起来，一下子站起来的何昶希站不大稳，直接被夏瀚宇翻了过去摁在钢琴上，漂亮的屁股对着他，夏瀚宇看也没看就把自己的性器捅进何昶希饥渴已久的后穴。不需要扩张就能容纳他的硕大，紧紧地包裹住，又湿又烫地吮吸，一夹又一夹地刺激他最敏感的地方。夏瀚宇咬了咬下嘴唇，用力整个抽出又捅到最深，何昶希尖叫了一半就死死咬住自己的嘴唇。  
“怎么不叫了？”  
“唔...啊...你别一下子...别一下子顶那里....”  
“回答我问题。”夏瀚宇更加用力地顶，何昶希的身体早就和他契合得过分，不需要再次磨合就能让对方获得极致的快感，每一下都顶到何昶希最敏感的位置，电流通到脑袋，何昶希忍不住地蜷缩，翘起屁股往夏瀚宇的位置靠，脚趾抓着地板，轻声地呻吟。  
“会...会被听到...你...你别顶了...”  
夏瀚宇干脆地拔出性器，在穴口蹭动就是不进去，单手摁住何昶希的肩膀，让他上身更加贴着钢琴，屁股更加翘起，直挺挺的东西流着透明粘液一下一下蹭着白色琴键，太过色情。  
“你...你干嘛又欺负我....啊...”何昶希的声音带上哭腔，好像是要被夏瀚宇弄哭的样子，被夏瀚宇掰过下巴用力地吻，下面又一下子捅了进去。  
何昶希没反应过来又被捅得爽得要死，手不小心一撑摁到一片低音，琴声震得他们耳朵嗡嗡，何昶希终于被欺负得忍不住哭出来。

“太难为情了....会被人听到的...门...门也没锁...有人进来怎么办...你别顶了....好难受....会把钢琴弄脏的....”  
“是你弄的，不是我。”  
“有人进来就让他们看看你这幅样子，看我操得对不对。”

夏瀚宇丝毫没有慢下动作，操得更用力，他看不见何昶希的表情，还是停下把何昶希翻了过来，顺便好心地盖上了钢琴防止小笨蛋又摁上一片音。门在他进来的时候就好心地锁了，琴房的隔音效果怎么样大家也都知道，他才舍不得把何昶希这幅样子给别人看，不过也不会告诉何昶希，他就喜欢看他这样害怕又爽的样子。

何昶希边哭边叫边咬嘴唇，夏瀚宇气的拍拍他的脸，“不准咬，叫给我听。”一边低头吻他，用力顶他，或者凑到胸前啃一下他挺立的乳头，惹得他哭的更厉害。  
小王子流泪真是太漂亮了，晶莹的泪珠从脸颊划过，到侧脸星星点点的痣，夏瀚宇一个一个吻过去，何昶希的声音就直直钻进他耳朵里。  
“唔...唔别欺负我了...快动..动..”  
何昶希前面已经硬的不行，后面的快感也快要到达顶峰，只能拉着夏瀚宇的衣服，不敢却没办法地叫，屁股蹭着两个人的交合处，好像这样就能更深。  
夏瀚宇把何昶希两条腿抬起来让他勾着自己的腰，又把何昶希大部分身体压在钢琴上，托着他的屁股和腰，用力向自己怀里搂。  
“是不是欠操？”  
“我没有！唔...啊...”  
“哼。”  
夏瀚宇也不逼他说话，就用力地操他，速度又快上了一倍，发出了好听的水声，噗嗤噗嗤的随着节奏，何昶希勾着夏瀚宇脖子抱着他哭，断断续续说着胡话，又要快点又要慢点，又要他又被欺负，又爱他又讨厌他。

最后快感断了线，大脑一片空白，只能感觉到热液填满了自己的后边，自己射了夏瀚宇一肚子，腥膻的味道沾着衣服，弥漫在琴房的空气中，随便谁进来都能知道他们干了什么事情。钢琴上流着何昶希留下的水汽，琴键上还有后入的时候前面滴下来的透明粘液，何昶希羞耻地掏出纸巾擦着钢琴，明明自己后面的液体都好像要顺着屁股大腿留下来。  
“钢琴都被你弄脏了，坏了怎么办！非要在琴房做啊！你又欺负我！”何昶希带着哭腔骂背后的夏瀚宇，却被一把搂住，接过他手里的纸巾帮着何昶希擦钢琴，又凑上脸吻他的眼泪，也没再坏心地逗他，只是温温和和地抱着他，手覆上他的手，弹了三个音。

So re do  
傻不拉叽。


	11. 宠物情人（79）

01  
何昶希下班看到突如其来的暴雨，从自己棕色斜挎方包里拿出雨伞。幸好出门前瞄了一眼天气预报，何昶希默默带上耳机开始听歌。

每天下班的路都如出一辙，挂着红色灯笼的居酒屋，24小时营业的便利店，倒影里有汽车经过的河，从烤肉店出来喝的醉醺醺的白领，有水塘的潮湿隧道。何昶希在隧道里收起了伞，雨沿着黑色伞柄流到地上，他用力甩了甩，在地面上留下一串小水滴。何昶希的耳机里在放[繁星，空气和正在做梦的人]歌单里的钢琴曲，他看着身边经过的汽车觉得尾灯很像流星，听着忽远忽近的雨声觉得是眼泪在弹钢琴，头顶不小心滴下来的水会不会变成钟乳石。胡思乱想着站定在出口，对着外面刷一下撑开了伞，何昶希听到低低的一声“唔”，才发现外面角落里蜷着一个人抹了抹自己被雨伞水蹭到的脸。

“对不起对不起！”何昶希撑着伞小步走到那个人面前，脖子夹着伞柄在棕色背包里寻找纸巾。  
眼前的人看起来年纪不大，早就被雨淋得湿透了，何昶希不由得往前凑了凑把伞往他的方向偏了偏，“抱歉抱歉，你怎么在这里淋雨，要不要先进去躲下雨？没带伞吗？或者我顺路送你回家？”

何昶希慌慌忙忙从包里掏出纸巾递给眼前的男孩，男孩子的眼神带着警惕，单眼皮三白眼上挑着看着半蹲着凑向自己的何昶希，意外地礼貌回应了一句谢谢，虽然轻的微不可闻。他伸手取何昶希手里的纸巾，虽然湿透的袖子遮了他一半的手，何昶希还是看到小孩子手上渗着血的伤口。

“你你你，怎么还受伤了？这样不行的淋雨会感染发炎的？你家在哪？我送你回去吧？”何昶希伸手想帮男孩子看看手上的伤口，却被甩开。

“真的，我送你回家吧。”何昶希担心地盯着眼前湿透了的少年。

“我..没有家。”少年拉了拉袖子，把伤口完全藏在了衬衫袖子里，却透出一丝血痕，拿着纸巾抹了一把脸，干燥的纸巾刚接触到皮肤就湿了个透。

何昶希顿了顿，“那..那你要不躲进去吧？淋雨真的会感冒的...我..我走了..”  
何昶希等了一会儿也没等到回应，就冲少年鞠了个躬又说了一声抱歉就走了。

何昶希就这么往前走了大概十米，原地转了个身冲着少年的方向大步走去。何昶希伸手拉住少年的手腕，少年怔怔地没反应过来就被拉起了身，被拉入了雨伞的保护范围。

“那跟我回家。”

02  
何昶希也不明白自己怎么就糊里糊涂把人给带到家里了，真的把他带回了家才反应过来自己到底干了些什么。真的很像拐卖小孩的坏人，又对对方什么都不知道就这样“引狼入室”。不过何昶希觉得第一反正都是男的不会被劫色，第二反正自己没钱不会被劫财，第三他在转身离开的一刹那心里的愧疚感让他没办法对少年置之不理，于是就这么拉着他回了家，少年也乖乖地跟着他，不声不响。

何昶希拽着他的手放在直饮净水下面冲，冲掉带着脏东西的血，全程少年没有发出任何声音，只是皱了皱眉头。  
“等会雨停了我送你回家吧？”  
“......”何昶希得不到回答就继续问，“怎么在那边淋雨啊？”“怎么弄伤的？”“会感染的。”“我等会帮你先包扎一下，你再去洗澡！”“你叫什么名字？”  
“夏瀚宇。”  
何昶希念叨了老半天终于得到了有用信息，轻轻拍了拍夏瀚宇湿漉漉的额头，“原来会说话哦！去洗澡，不然要感冒。”  
夏瀚宇盯着自己被裹成粽子的左手，歪着头看了何昶希一眼。  
“看我干嘛，伤口不要碰水，快去啦！”  
何昶希推着少年进了厕所，替他关上门然后在门口继续念叨，什么左边热水右边冷水，脏衣服扔进绿色洗衣筐，帮你等会拿睡衣凑合穿一下，结果还没念叨完就听到里面重重一声闷响，吓得何昶希赶快开门进了浴室。  
夏瀚宇闭着眼晕坐在地上，水洒掉在地上往天上喷水，大概是在别人家不习惯，害羞的小孩洗澡都穿着湿透了的四角短裤。

要命了。  
何昶希一把关了水，上去抹了抹夏瀚宇的额头，看来烧了半天了，和暖宝宝差不多了。何昶希咬着嘴唇把和自己身高差不多的少年扛到客厅，用热水给他擦了一遍以后，给他换上干燥的衣服。何昶希拍着夏瀚宇的脸，“醒醒，吃药！吃药！别烧糊涂了！”  
迷迷糊糊的少年靠着沙发背眯着眼睛张着嘴脱下了何昶希手里五颜六色的药丸，咕嘟咕嘟喝了两口水就倒在何昶希的腿上。  
何昶希小心翼翼挪动夏瀚宇的头，从柜子里掏出冬天的被子和枕头，一样一样给夏瀚宇安顿。忙完之后何昶希一看都凌晨了，急匆匆钻进浴室开始安顿自己。

热水从头顶淋下来，何昶希觉得今天的经历真是无比意外。

03  
夏瀚宇醒过来的时候，被子掉在了地上，自己一条腿荡在沙发旁边，身上穿的是陌生的衣服，带着洗衣粉的香味。夏瀚宇迷糊着看着周围陌生的场景，一个普通的单身公寓，房间里有个小阁楼，自己正窝在沙发里被太阳照的睁不开眼睛。夏瀚宇眯着眼睛看向墙上的时钟，已经过了11点，小狼的感冒好了些，所以鼻子不再堵塞的情况下嗅了嗅空气里的香味，肚子也不合时宜的咕了起来。  
夏瀚宇跪在沙发上，扒着沙发背开始回想昨天晚上到底发生了什么，看着自己被裹成粽子的左手和阳台上自己的衣服，好像想起来自己像是被一个多管闲事的漂亮男人带回了家。夏瀚宇眯着眼睛回想，张望四周突然看到一体式厨房桌上的保温盒。小狼从沙发背上翻了过去，连带着枕头也踢到了地上，看着保温盒上的标签，和保温盒边上的花花绿绿的药，不自觉地咬起了嘴皮。

[夏hanyu！(还没想好怎么叫你也不知道怎么写，先这么叫)，醒了先吃饭再吃药，空腹不可(一个大叉)，如果还发烧就去吃第二格抽屉里蓝色包装的药！ 希希留]

夏瀚宇的肚子又咕了起来，被饥饿打败的小狼打开保温盒，闻到蛋炒饭香开始分泌口水，于是狼吞虎咽地吃得脸上桌上都是米粒，然后乖乖拿了药往嘴里塞，没找到杯子喝水于是开了水龙头就灌了两口。

小狼吃饱喝足以后看着桌上的饭粒，挠了挠头，把吃得干净的盒子放进水池了尝试刷碗，没找到洗洁精也不知道洗碗布，于是徒手单手洗碗，灵机一动去厕所挤了洗手液。  
总之一团糟之后盒子还算干净，盖子掉在地上裂了条缝，夏瀚宇袖子和衣服湿了一片，还有手上的白色绷带包裹的粽子也湿了一半。  
夏瀚宇盯着看了半天，觉得自己帮上了大忙，然后面无表情地翻回沙发上，捡起被子抱着闭上了眼睛。

04  
何昶希回到家的时候，看到了桌上的米饭，有一条裂缝的保温盒盖子，带着米粒和泡沫的保温盒，地上的水渍和脚印，还有扒着沙发只露出脑袋和眼睛的那位“肇事者”，开始疑惑自己为什么要把他带回家。  
“.....手是不是碰水了？”何昶希叹了口气，脱了鞋的白袜子直接踩在地上走向夏瀚宇，伸手拉了夏瀚宇的手腕。夏瀚宇本能地缩了一下，也没挣脱，让何昶希拆了自己的绷带，任凭他看着肿着的伤口皱着眉。  
“干嘛碰水啊笨蛋。”何昶希一股气憋着出不来，起身去医药箱里找酒精和药，就听到身后闷闷的声音，“洗碗...想..”  
“想干嘛！”  
“想帮忙。”夏瀚宇语速很慢，声音又低，“蛋炒饭，好吃。”  
何昶希叹了口气，原谅他了。

夏瀚宇皱着眉头，何昶希正在用酒精消毒，疼得不行，他尝试抽手好几次，被何昶希用力拉了过去，还被警告，“再抽一次多涂5个棉球！”

上完药的夏瀚宇缩在离何昶希最远的沙发角落里，挑着三白眼盯着何昶希，对何昶希日常的念念叨叨不理不睬，就盯着他看。  
“等会我去弄点吃的，药吃了没？”夏瀚宇微不可见得点了点头。“你家在哪？”夏瀚宇不理他。“你多大了？还在上学吗？”夏瀚宇点了点头，又摇了摇头，最后闷在膝盖里不理何昶希，盯着自己的小腿看。“等会我帮你洗澡，手不要碰到水。”夏瀚宇装作没听见。

何昶希不懂自己为什么要带他回家，说是被淋湿的男的，他看上去也不是没有自理能力的小孩，既不是湿漉漉睁着大眼睛汪汪地盯着他看的小狗，也不是轻轻喵喵蜷在纸盒里舔着他手指的小猫，是个浑身湿透的男人，不怎么听话还不肯讲话，笨手笨脚还逞能。可是何昶希想到他坐在角落低着头的样子就没办法把他推出门外。

怎么回事啊？

05  
夏瀚宇躲着不肯让何昶希帮他洗澡，何昶希气的不行，揪着夏瀚宇的后脖子就说，“都是大男人有什么不好意思的！昨天你晕过去不也是我给你换的衣服！乖乖洗澡去！昨天都没来得及洗头！”于是摁着夏瀚宇的脑袋进了水池，虽说被不听话的小狼气的不行，何昶希还是捂着小狼的耳朵和眼睛，防止水和洗发露进去，试了水温正好才给小狼把泡沫冲掉，把白色毛巾扔到夏瀚宇脑袋上，说了一句自己擦，然后把抽屉里吹风机拿了出来，刚插上电，回头就没人了。  
出来看到夏瀚宇在阳台上甩了甩脑袋，像湿漉漉的小狗那样甩干水的动作。何昶希朝夏瀚宇比了比吹风机，“过来吹头！”就看到夏瀚宇扯了一把窗帘把自己隐蔽了起来，企图逃离何昶希的视线，装作自己是一朵蘑菇。

何昶希真的好气。

何昶希随便炒了两个菜，拿出速食米饭丢进微波炉加热，看到窗帘后冒出脑袋偷偷往自己方向看的夏瀚宇，“你怎么那么不乖！”  
何昶希也没准备等到什么回应，随着微波炉叮地一声，“来吃饭。”何昶希听到闷闷的回应，“头发自己会干...”  
夏瀚宇右手拿筷子看起来不太顺手，吃东西会掉饭粒，何昶希看着夏瀚宇好几次什么东西夹起来又掉了，于是伸筷子夹起一块肉到夏瀚宇面前。小狼愣了愣，盯着自己的饭碗，和眼前的肉。何昶希也没等夏瀚宇吃掉自己伸过去的肉，就给他放进碗里，连带吐槽一句，“要不要叉子啊？你好像机器人哦。”  
小狼闷闷低头吃饭，受伤的左手被包成大粽子，连碗都不能端起来，于是埋着头蹭着碗边吃。

“你是左撇子？”  
“嗯。”

何昶希看着夏瀚宇吃饭的样子，突然觉得有点可爱，他伸手拿掉夏瀚宇脸上的饭粒然后塞进自己嘴里，搞得夏瀚宇疑惑地盯着他看。  
“看什么啊！不要浪费粮食！你吃到桌上啦！”

06  
有时候夏瀚宇真的觉得何昶希话蛮多的，可寄人篱下自己并不准备反驳。夏瀚宇原本也没想待多久，准备第二天就离开不再麻烦他的，可惜碍于手伤又想到自己家里的破事，离开就被搁置了。夏瀚宇除了觉得何昶希话有点多就没有其他缺点了，长得又好看，蛋炒饭也很好吃，虽然总是逼迫自己吹头，但也不算什么，躲起来等头发自己干了就能成功逃避。  
相处了几天，何昶希才终于从自闭小狼嘴里套出完整故事，大概就是意见不和离家出走的小屁孩，最多故事就是再严重些，夏瀚宇手是被弄伤的。何昶希想了想，觉得自己虽然不方便管他的家务事，但至少不太适合直接把小笨狼直接送回家，于是想了想告诉他。  
“你暂时留在这里吧，想待多久都行。”  
何昶希看到夏瀚宇表情有点迷惑和不好意思，于是解释，“你干脆当我的人形宠物好了，看你又不说话的。”  
何昶希看到夏瀚宇表情更迷惑了，甚至脸上写着“你好奇怪”，何昶希才惊觉自己刚刚说的话好像有点奇怪，脸红到耳根，“我不是这个意思！哎呀解释不清！反正你乖一点！我反正一个人住多住一个人也没关系，多烧一口饭也行，我们身高差不多你可以穿我的衣服！如果你不想回家可以暂时待在我这里，就这样！”何昶希说着凑上夏瀚宇，趁他不注意把他狼毛弄的乱七八糟，然后红着耳根回了房间关上门。

夏瀚宇还没反应过来，顶着一头乱毛看着关上的房间门，何昶希又开了门缝，“你睡阁楼！我帮你整理好了。”说完又关上了门。

06  
虽说人形宠物是随口一说，但两人的相处模式好像的确有点像饲养的样子，何昶希每天早晨给夏瀚宇做一份便当放在桌上然后出门上班，夏瀚宇刚开始笨手笨脚，晾的衣服皱巴巴的，摔碎了一个碗，又不肯吹头发，但是有在变好起来。小狼有努力地帮何昶希分担家务，虽说何昶希没有要求他干什么他也干的不怎么样，可是何昶希回家看到晾好的皱巴巴的衣服和阁楼上抱着被子睡着的夏瀚宇，突然觉得有了温馨的味道。

何昶希拉着夏瀚宇去逛超市，夏瀚宇推着车跟在何昶希后面一声不吭，看着他从货架上一样一样丢进购物车了。何昶希话特别多，不停地问自己要不要吃这个要不要吃那个，夏瀚宇就点点头，何昶希拿着两打鸡蛋说自己蛋包饭做的最好吃，蛋皮还会爆浆的那种，夏瀚宇问“比蛋炒饭都好吃吗？”

何昶希上隔楼给他送晚饭便当，看到睡得迷糊的夏瀚宇，侧着身子抱着被子，一半的脸埋在枕头里，下睫毛轻颤。何昶希是第一次认真观察夏瀚宇，发现小孩长得挺帅的，单眼皮，鼻子又高又挺，睡颜没有丝毫攻击性，于是伸手揉揉小狼的头发，却被他一把抓住。  
何昶希以为他醒了，吓了一跳，喃喃道“吃晚饭啦？”结果感觉自己的手臂被拽进了怀里，低头一看睡得很熟的小狼扣着自己的手臂，抱进了怀里。  
何昶希不敢动，也不敢走，第二天是周六，何昶希干脆放下了晚餐，侧身躺在了小狼旁边。何昶希看着夏瀚宇睡着的样子开始胡思乱想，他身上到底发生了什么事，他是谁呢，他会离开吗，他们两个相处得也不错呢，他会留多久呢，希望他可以待久一点。  
想到这何昶希惊觉自己的思考方向仿佛出现了偏差，什么时候自己胡思乱想的模式已经被一个叫夏瀚宇的陌生人局限了？  
何昶希拍了拍自己的脸，尝试着想别的，结果就睡着了。

夏瀚宇半夜迷迷糊糊睁眼的时候看见自己抱着何昶希的手臂，抖一下立马松开，挠了挠后脑勺，把被子给何昶希盖上，和他保持了点距离，背对着何昶希蜷成了一小团。

07  
“希希你最近怎么都不加班了呀？”何昶希的漂亮同事一边在他对面坐下，一边打开盒饭盖子，眼睛飘到何昶希饭盒里的蛋包饭，“想吃这个！”  
何昶希笑着倒着筷子给美女姐姐夹了一点带番茄酱的，“最近要回家投喂我家宠物？”  
“什么时候养的？都没听你说过。唔！好吃！”  
“就...就最近啦，捡到的..”  
“怪不得最近都没时间和我们喝酒了，市场部有个女孩子超级喜欢你的。”  
何昶希笑笑甩了个眼神自己体会，“姐姐你明明知道的。”  
“害，气死了，不然我都想向你告白。”  
何昶希早早声明了自己的性向防止自己祸害别的小姑娘，眼前这位好朋友虽然打趣他，但暗中帮他挡了不少麻烦，何昶希很感谢这位比他早来一年的姐姐，也一直是好朋友的关系。  
“什么品种呀？猫？狗？”  
何昶希顿了顿，突然觉得自己不好说自己的宠物是个男人。  
“是只小狼。”

08  
夏瀚宇窝在家里的时候一般会做如下事情，抱着被子睡觉，醒了赖床，玩一会儿手机里的贪吃蛇，在阳台上晒太阳，吃便当，从阳台观望，等何昶希回家。  
通常夏瀚宇都能一眼看到晚上仍穿得笔挺又干净的何昶希出现在街道的尽头，带着耳机看着路边，晃着手回家。夏瀚宇托着下巴看着他一个人走回来，跑到门口等着开锁的声音，挠了挠头觉得有什么不对又窝进了沙发，趴在沙发背上等着何昶希进屋。  
可是今天夏瀚宇看到何昶希和女人一起走回来的，手机振动，自己收到何昶希发来的信息，“我今天会晚点回来！你自己记得吃东西哦！”

夏瀚宇突然觉得自己像是被遗弃的小狗，也不知道是从何而来的感觉，好像是被丢下一个人的小动物，比自己一个人坐在隧道外的角落的感觉还不如。

夏瀚宇从冰箱里拿出一盒米饭，扔进微波炉里开三分钟，默默盯着黄色微波加热旋转的米饭，咬着嘴唇不知道在想什么。

小狼本来没准备呆那么久的，也没准备亏欠何昶希什么，想着准备离开的时候从银行卡里取出生活费给何昶希就默默消失。可他也没想到他拖了一天又一天，蹭吃蹭喝，指不定价值达到了一整张卡的程度。他开始习惯于何昶希进门的声音，拉着他手腕给他上药，追着他逼迫他吹头发，好吃的蛋炒饭，话多的不行的唠叨，带他逛超市，和总是吹嘘好吃却还没有机会吃到的蛋炒饭。

是自己打扰了别人的生活。

夏瀚宇觉得在这里呆的时间远远比呆了20年的家更像家一点。  
夏瀚宇跑到阳台，一男一女早就没了影。  
夏瀚宇听到微波炉加热完成的提醒，从冰箱里拿出番茄酱，在米饭上歪歪扭扭画了一个爱心。

何昶希静悄悄回家的时候家里的灯都关了，想来也太晚了，下次一定不能和同事再去喝酒了。何昶希悄悄开了小灯，蹑手蹑脚光着脚走进客厅，抬头向阁楼的方向看了一眼，却没看到意料中毛茸茸的脑袋。  
何昶希吓得把所有灯一下子打开，沙发上没有，窗帘后没有，厕所没有，自己的房间没有，阁楼也没有。  
夏瀚宇不见了。

桌面上是一盒冷掉的米饭上面用番茄酱画了一个丑的不行的爱心，旁边是字体秀气的便签，“谢谢你，但我不会做蛋包饭。”下面是一张银行卡。

何昶希突然觉得大事不妙，夏瀚宇第一回说那么多话，第一回消失不见，银行卡是什么意思，谢谢又是什么？

有点像被冷水浇醒的暖色梦境，突然冷却的血液，没来由的担心和失落，脑子里反复出现的是初见时湿透的蜷在角落里的笨蛋，是手上淌着血伤口肿着的小狼，是又低又闷的“我没有家”，是吃在脸上的米粒，是闷闷的喃喃自语“我不想回去。”  
何昶希恨不得打自己一顿，为什么要去喝酒，为什么要把小狼一个人丢在家里，不知道他走了多久，不知道他去了哪里，不知道他怎么样了，不知道，还找不找得到他。

何昶希没注意到的是自己的心情早已完全被夏瀚宇所左右。当一个人在生活中所占比重很大的时候，突如其来的割舍会让人难过得不行。

何昶希冲出家门喊他名字的时候没有意识到，手机接不通的时候没有意识到，跑遍他们去过的地方的时候没有意识到，看着关了门的大型超市的时候没有意识到，直到一无所获地回到家里的时候才确切意识到，夏瀚宇想走的话，自己会真的找不到他。

09  
何昶希第三次多做了一份便当的时候，叹了口气把裂了的盖子盖上塞进冰箱。  
手机屏幕显示夏瀚宇的来电显示的时候何昶希以为自己在做梦，他接上电话第一句就是，“夏瀚宇你跑哪里去了？”何昶希没有收到回答于是又加上了一句，“你什么时候回来？”好像认定夏瀚宇一定会回去。  
沉默了很久夏瀚宇才开始说话，“银行卡密码忘记告诉你了。”  
“什么啊？我要你银行卡干嘛啊！你快点告诉我回不回家！”何昶希急得出了哭腔，夏瀚宇根本不知道他哪里都找遍了也找不到他的那种难过。  
“不能回。”夏瀚宇说。  
“为什么啊？我们两个不是挺好的吗？阁楼空着沙发空着，我还没给你做蛋包饭，你住的不开心吗？为什么走了？”  
“...你女朋友。”  
“嗯？？”何昶希愣了一下，“我没有...”  
“我看到你们一起下班...”  
“我没有女朋友，我喜欢男的.....”何昶希急于解释就这么猝不及防地出了柜，“那是同事，团建，我没有！我没有...”带着哭腔又吸吸鼻子，夏瀚宇愣了一下，突然觉得自己才像幼稚吃醋的小朋友。  
“快点回家，不然我就，不然我就...”何昶希想了半天没想出应对的威胁，却被夏瀚宇挂了电话。何昶希再次回拨的时候又无法接通。

何昶希请假了，抱着夏瀚宇盖过的被子缩在阁楼，一边看着手机上拨不通的号码，一边拿着他给自己写的便签。生理性流眼泪也能浸湿枕头，何昶希把脸埋在被子里。

10  
大概就是迷迷糊糊在梦里听到门铃，何昶希肿着眼睛沙着嗓子叫了一声来了，从阁楼跑下来开门。  
但如果门口是夏瀚宇的话，何昶希的第一反应竟然是又把门关上了。  
夏瀚宇愣着看着自己被关在门外，看了看手里的速食便当，突然有点不知所措。再次开门的何昶希捂着自己的眼睛伸手把夏瀚宇扯进家门又关上了门，然后突然什么也不说就抱住了夏瀚宇，圈着拥抱，把脑袋搁在夏瀚宇肩上，带着何昶希独有的哭腔埋怨，“你去哪里了啊？”

夏瀚宇垂着手，拎着便利店的带子晃了晃，想了想还是伸手搂上了何昶希的腰，拍了拍他的后背，“去买吃的。”  
听起来就像是偷偷溜出去玩了一圈的小狼，回家回的有点晚，不太好意思就从路边扒拉出一根骨头带回家作为谢礼。  
何昶希就带着哭腔不撒手，夏瀚宇推推他他就抱得更紧，还说“不准看我眼睛。”听起来像掩耳盗铃。  
“为什么离家出走？”  
“......”  
“干嘛不接我电话？”  
“...没电了。”  
“是不是不准备回来了！我好生气！”  
“...抱歉....”  
“银行卡丢在这干嘛！”  
“......”  
“干嘛一声不吭就跑掉了...”  
“....唔，我写了便签...”  
“我不管！我好难过！宠物怎么可以乱跑！”  
“......”  
夏瀚宇推了推何昶希让他离自己有段距离。  
“干嘛，还推开我，我还不准难过了？我没有对你不好嘛！为什么你就逃走了呀！”何昶希赶快伸手挡住自己眼睛，不让夏瀚宇看他哭肿的双眼。

“我...”  
这样的结果就是，自己一边在哭诉，一边突然感觉到靠近的体温和柔软的嘴唇覆盖上自己的，还没说完的委委屈屈被堵在嘴里。掌心下哭肿的眼睛睁得大大的，还没反应过来发生了什么，就感觉到体温又离自己远去。

何昶希也顾不上丢脸被夏瀚宇看到自己丑不拉几的样子，放下手看着夏瀚宇，就看到他闭着眼睛，把便利店袋子朝何昶希抬了抬。  
“你，干嘛啊？”  
“我...我想吃蛋炒饭。”  
“闭着眼睛干嘛啊？”  
“你不让我看你。”  
“亲我干嘛啊？”  
“....我...”夏瀚宇顿了顿，“你好吵。”

11  
何昶希最终也没弄懂那个吻的意思，愣愣地给笨蛋小狼炒了蛋炒饭，看见小狼端端正正坐在餐桌前闭着眼睛。  
“干嘛还闭着眼睛啊！喏。”何昶希把蛋炒饭放在夏瀚宇面前，然后就看到夏瀚宇伸手挡住他在自己视野范围的区域，低着头开始吃蛋炒饭。

后来他们的相处模式说变了也没变，还是窝在家里等何昶希回家的小狼，早晨给夏瀚宇做好的便当，按时回家面对面坐着吃饭，何昶希会发现越做越好的家务痕迹。

但真要说一点都没变，那个吻还是有那么一点作用，就好像是夏瀚宇能够得寸进尺的通行证。何昶希对着电脑写着文档，突然觉得自己的衣角被扯了扯，回头一看被一大只小狼吓到，一边拍着胸口问干嘛，一边听到小狼脸红红的，闷闷地要求，“我想吃...蛋包饭，没吃过，你做的。”  
何昶希叹了口气，明明眼前的人一点都不可爱，不给自己碰，揉他脑袋他会偏着头翻着白眼不让摸，也不像大型犬心甘情愿让人抱，每次何昶希叫着“过来给我抱一下！宠物就是要在主人心情低落的时候治愈一切的。”，夏瀚宇都会远远逃开，躲在被子里蒙着脑袋或者拉上窗帘或者躲进厕所。  
可是好像喜欢上了这个笨蛋，要怎么办？

何昶希扣上电脑拉着夏瀚宇手腕一起去厨房，“拿碗出来哦！”“帮我敲四个鸡蛋出来！”“先去热一下米饭，3分钟就行。”何昶希扎上围裙切胡萝卜丁，切洋葱丁弄的小狼在身后打喷嚏，还要认真教育，“打喷嚏捂着！！！”  
何昶希把蔬菜丁炒的软烂，让夏瀚宇把米饭倒进锅里，加上番茄酱黑胡椒酱油蚝油，盛出来放在小碗里让夏瀚宇压平。夏瀚宇一边蹭着碗边偷吃，一边烫的嘴疼，还是乖乖听话用勺子把炒饭压平。何昶希把鸡蛋倒进锅里，香喷喷的味道馋的夏瀚宇忍不住凑到何昶希身后观察。  
“好啦好啦，你把饭扣到盘子里！让我让我！小心烫！”何昶希举着平底锅走向餐桌，夏瀚宇捡着不小心飞出来的米饭塞进嘴里，还问了一句。  
“可以吃了吗？”  
何昶希阻止夏瀚宇下勺子，拿出番茄酱给夏瀚宇，“要挤番茄酱才是爱心蛋包饭。”

夏瀚宇拿着番茄酱定了一会儿，好像想到什么开始朝流心蛋皮上乱画，何昶希看不懂不等号和大于等于号的意思，只看到了歪歪扭扭的爱心，和他逃跑那天挤在白米饭上的差不多难看。  
“你吃吧吃吧！”  
何昶希揉了一把狼毛，小狼没来得及躲就被何昶希得逞了。  
夏瀚宇看了看自己的蛋包饭。  
“スキ❤”

12  
何昶希还是会抓着夏瀚宇吹头发，只是得寸进尺的小狼已经不像以前一样只会逃，而是正面应对何昶希。  
“洗完头必须吹头发！”  
“不要。”夏瀚宇冷冷地把吹风机插头拔掉，不让何昶希对着自己吹，然后转身跑出厕所。何昶希气不过，干脆拿着吹风机，把坐在沙发上的夏瀚宇摁住，然后找插头连接吹风机。只是还没连上，何昶希就被夏瀚宇摁倒在沙发上压住。  
“你干嘛！”  
“我不吹头！”  
“你让开！”何昶希拍着夏瀚宇的肩，然后捏夏瀚宇的脸，揉他湿漉漉的脑袋，以作反抗。何昶希不明白为什么夏瀚宇看起来也没比自己高大，为什么推也推不开他。  
夏瀚宇什么也没说就低头拿鼻尖点着何昶希的鼻尖，两个人近的能感受到呼吸，何昶希脸一下子红了，夏瀚宇头发上的水沿着鼻梁流到他脸上。  
“你干嘛！”  
“再吵我亲你。”  
“我怎么了我！我没...”  
还没说完小狼就真的说到做到，把何昶希压在沙发上吻他，理由好像是不准逼他吹头。这次夏瀚宇没有像上次那样点到即止，用舌头撬开何昶希的嘴唇和牙关，肆意侵城掠池，吻得何昶希扶着他的肩膀，把吹风机扔在地上，抱着夏瀚宇的肩，尝试配合夏瀚宇的舌头，结果干脆被吻得晕乎乎，气喘吁吁。  
夏瀚宇松开何昶希的时候头发都半干了，装作无事的样子撑起上身看着何昶希，“头发干了，不用吹。”  
“你..你干嘛！”何昶希红着脸喘气，准备伸手打夏瀚宇又被他抓住了手腕。

“我喜欢你。”小狼脸颊泛起一丝红，偏着头躲避何昶希的视线，闷闷地说了一句，顿了好久又转过头盯着何昶希的眼睛。  
“我喜欢你。”

—FIN—


	12. 我喜欢谁你不知道吗（89）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我喜欢谁你自己不知道啊？”

01  
陈宥维和何昶希是从小一起长大的，他俩是邻居，一个幼稚园，同一所小学初中高中，大学虽然不在同一所可也是隔壁学校了。  
虽然隔壁家看起来像是混血儿的那位是哥哥，可大概从小到大照顾何昶希的都是陈宥维，从幼稚园笨蛋希希因为长得漂亮被小男孩欺负，陈宥维站出来挡在他面前一拳锤一个小朋友的脑袋；小学被老师要求参加各种露面比赛希希因为想早点放学去荡秋千拜托宥维去和老师求情，陈宥维小小年纪彬彬有礼去交涉结果自己被老师拉去比赛；高中当上学生会主席不知道默默帮何昶希同学消掉多少迟到扣分；大学开学还去帮何昶希整理宿舍不然笨蛋会把他自己宿舍弄得乱七八糟。

当然了，陈宥维喜欢何昶希，不是那种正常的喜欢，是那种不正常的，想和他在一起的喜欢，不过他从来没有和他说破过罢了。从小就聪明的宥维当然知道这意味着什么，也知道希希对他没有那种特别的情感，如果真的告白大概就会失去这个从小到大的朋友了。  
所以还不如让那个笨蛋心安理得享受温柔。

02  
何昶希很黏陈宥维，虽然大学不在同校还是要时刻拨打电话呼叫早就比自己高半个头的帅气小跟班一起约饭一起出去玩。陈宥维也次次都答应，温柔的声音和笑意甚至能从电话那头传过来。  
何昶希叽叽喳喳跟陈宥维说这周想去买衣服，新出了电影也想看，想去吃他俩一直吃的烤肉饭，学校里有学妹给他递情书可是觉得学妹没有你好看。陈宥维笑笑，“怎么那我跟女孩子比呀？人家会不开心的。”何昶希耳朵和脖子夹着电话，拿出新衣服在镜子前面对着自己比，“你可是我最帅的小弟，你要有自知之明。周末别忘了！”  
“好，我来找你。”  
陈宥维挂了电话掏出笔记本开始重新给自己安排计划，周六下午空出一个大方格，写了一个大大的希，然后把所有计划都换了个位置。  
反正总是这样的，陈宥维也不会对何昶希说这些事，总之他如果需要自己，自己这里总是以他为先的。

03  
有一次何昶希在话剧社排练拖了堂，陈宥维在彩排教室门口等他，结果希希被话剧社的学姐拉着问陈宥维是哪个学院的，有兴趣来话剧社吗，缺个王子呢。何昶希甩甩脑袋，“我不够帅来演王子吗？”学姐说你漂亮成这样还是反串演公主好，何昶希有被气到。陈宥维带着他一贯温柔的笑对学姐说，“姐姐我不是这个学校的啦，你们结束了吗？”话剧社全体女生被他弄得一愣一愣的，大概是没见过那么帅气又高大的帅哥，学姐回过神才说结束了结束了。陈宥维笑着说，“辛苦了。”然后偏着头对何昶希说，“走吧？”何昶希还沉浸在被说去演公主让陈宥维演王子的气愤当中，冷冷地拿了包就走，陈宥维边和话剧社同学代替何昶希告别一边追着何昶希出去。  
“怎么了啊？”  
“哼。”  
“等会去吃烤肉饭好不好？”  
“哼。”  
“谁欺负我们希希了？小弟帮你去揍他。”陈宥维笑着低着头对何昶希举了举拳头，还把衬衫袖子管撩了起来。  
“你！”  
“我怎么了嘛...”  
“他们让你演王子，让我去演公主。”何昶希气的打了两下陈宥维的手臂。  
“让我演我也不演，我觉得你才是王子。”陈宥维低着头盯着何昶希笑，搞得何昶希不太好意思，偏过头躲避了他的视线。  
“那你请我吃烤肉饭。”  
“好哦，王子殿下。”

04  
陈宥维一直去何昶希学校等他一起放学，快要成为话剧社编外人员了。何昶希有个学妹脸红红地神神秘秘地拉着何昶希去了楼梯间。  
“学长...”  
何昶希想着自己怎么那么受欢迎，又要伤害一个女孩子的心了，真是抱歉，然后认真地问，“嗯，怎么了？”  
“你可以这周末带陈宥维学长过来吗？我想跟他告白。”  
“啊..抱歉我..嗯？什么？”  
“就是，能不能帮忙带宥维学长来这里...”学妹脸红着跟他说她和姐妹准备的告白惊喜搞得何昶希一愣一愣的，“学长你和宥维学长比较认识...可不可以...”  
“啊好啊。当然可以，我叫他他肯定会来的。”  
“谢谢！谢谢何学长！”  
何昶希茫然地点着头，然后开门离开了楼梯间。

05  
这一周何昶希过得很煎熬，自己怎么也想不通为什么自己那么纠结怎么和陈宥维说这件事，明明之间告诉他周末晚上有没有空陪他去个地方就行了，可是何昶希总觉得很不是滋味。  
为什么会和陈宥维告白啊？我难道没他帅吗？虽然和我告白我也不会答应就是了。  
可是宥维答应了要怎么办啊？是不是以后就不能常找他玩了？  
宥维会不会生气啊？我瞒着他带他去什么告白惊喜？  
说起来他从小到大也没有交过女朋友，他那么又高又帅成绩又好的男生肯定不缺女生喜欢的吧，怎么单身到现在？  
可是那个女生我不同意啊，她还没我好看啊，你真的要和她在一起还不如陪我去吃烤肉饭啊...  
不太想让他被告白。  
总之何昶希很苦恼，非常苦恼。  
但是他还是给陈宥维发了短信，“宥维！周末晚上陪我去个地方吧！”  
收到的回信也是一如既往。  
“嗯好。”

06  
何昶希有试探着问陈宥维，“那个宥维...你有没有交过女朋友啊？”  
陈宥维对着电脑写论文，“没有嗯。”  
何昶希正大光明大字型躺在陈宥维房间床上，“那如果约会你会去哪里呢？”  
“女生嘛...大概会喜欢游乐园这种地方吧。”  
“那明天晚上你能陪我去游乐园吗？”何昶希突然脑子不太灵光问出了这句话，“我我我...我预先演练一下。”  
“你有女朋友了？”  
“还没...”  
“行吧。”  
何昶希第一次那么紧张，不过听到陈宥维答应了还是松了一口气。  
他准备鸽了女同学了，何昶希同学并不想带他的帅哥好朋友去告白惊喜，至于原因他也说不清楚，虽然去游乐园是很蹩脚的代替理由。

07  
“怎么那么突然要和我一起来游乐园？”陈宥维拿着冰淇淋给了何昶希一个坐在他身边，“还说演练一下？有喜欢的女孩子了？”  
“骗你的，就是想来。”何昶希不擅长说谎，于是别别扭扭地回答，干脆吃起了冰淇淋来掩饰。  
“可是你什么都没有玩呀？”陈宥维笑着看着何昶希，脸红红地像对待敌人一样咬牙切齿地啃着冰淇淋脆皮，觉得他真的好可爱，“不喜欢和我一起出来吗？”  
何昶希气死了，叼着冰淇淋转头打陈宥维的手臂。  
“大哥大哥我错了，你没有不喜欢，王子别打了，冰淇淋要掉了。”陈宥维笑着逗何昶希，其实小熊猫爪打在身上也不疼，他从小都这么撒娇。

两个男生晚上在游乐园怪怪的，何昶希就和陈宥维并排坐在长椅上看前面绚烂的旋转木马和摩天轮。何昶希的手机一直响，他接了电话，是学妹的朋友打电话问他有没有带陈宥维去结果被他直接手机关了机。

“谁啊？有急事找你吗？”陈宥维询问人的时候总是真挚且温柔的，何昶希难以招架又不好说出实情，只好以“没什么”来回避问题。不过毕竟从小一直长大的竹马，何昶希的表情陈宥维一看就知道有事，靠着长手长脚身高优势一边挠着希希的腰窝逗他笑得不行，一边拽着他手腕，“不告诉我？不说是不是？”闹得希希边笑边嘴硬，“不行不能告诉你。”直到何昶希听到自己手机开机的声音才反应过来手机老早被陈宥维抢走了，何昶希伸手准备抢，结果陈宥维直接站起来把手举的高高的，让他碰也碰不到。

开了机31个未接来电，陈宥维直接回拨，旁边何昶希闹着伸手要抢手机，陈宥维一把把要抢手机的笨蛋搂在怀里禁锢在胸口不让他乱动，那边的女声问什么时候带陈宥维来啊，学妹等着和他告白等好久了。陈宥维直接回，“抱歉啊，是我没让他带我去，我有女朋友了，抱歉没有告诉大家，他也不知道，真的抱歉。”  
何昶希听到的时候愣住了，也没管自己现在的姿势有多奇怪，瞪着眼小声问他“你有女朋友了？”

何昶希心里觉得很别扭，特别别扭。原来自己什么都不知道，还在那盘算要不要带他去告白惊喜，还为了逃避那个狗屁告白拉着他来游乐园，蹩脚的理由，最终还被全部拆穿，何昶希觉得如果自己是陈宥维都要对自己大肆发火一通。除此以外，他还有女朋友，昨天还告诉自己没有的，原来早就有了。怕不是自己自作多情，怕不是自己还在麻烦人家。  
何昶希越想越难受，也不知道为什么难受，更深层的理由他也觉得荒谬。  
为什么自己什么都不知道啊？好像占着朋友的名义胡作非为，怕不是已经越界太多了。

陈宥维挂了电话，收敛平常温柔的笑，“你要给我相亲啊？”何昶希支支吾吾，“没有，这不是把你带走了嘛...你还没告诉我你女朋友是谁...怎么连我也不告诉...害我还占用你的时间老是拉你出来...”  
何昶希真的很委屈，委屈得要死，又有点愧疚低着头，不敢看陈宥维的眼睛。

陈宥维真的很生气，不过他最生气的举动也不过是把怀里被禁锢的小熊猫揪出来，捏着他委屈的脸，逼着他看着自己的眼睛。

“我喜欢谁你自己不知道啊？”

—FIN—


	13. 这个杀手特别冷（72）

01  
[英国 伦敦]

夏瀚宇做这一行有天生优势，看到他让人觉得第一反应是冷漠，在路上能悄悄隐藏在行人里没什么特别，在国外被搭讪的第一句总是被问是不是韩国人。  
怎么说呢，有效的藏匿和降低存在感，国籍模糊，加上直观的“我不是好人”印象，很方便他的日常工作——职杀。虽然好像在现代社会里大家好像也没觉得杀手这个职业有多么了不起，甚至说出去大家大多会当你开玩笑，反正小夏至今也没被抓起来就是了。  
或许是因为他不跟别人讲话的原因。

其实当初在进行职业道路选择的时候，小夏也很适合当国际间谍，因为外貌国籍模糊，语言也精通很多，身份伪造起来方便，小夏测谎仪失误率几乎为0，面无表情加情感冷淡，照道理来说早就被间谍科要走了，结果小夏一脸不愿意地拒绝了。间谍，怎么说呢，每次任务需要一个新的身份新的性格新的习惯和人，没有名字只有代号，需要在短时间内获取信任必要时爱情是不可缺少的一环。  
夏瀚宇觉得情感牵连这种事太麻烦，还不如当个职杀算了，雇佣者和目标都与自己毫无关系，自己活在自己的世界里倒也不错。

小夏举着狙击在楼顶观望两个街区以外的玻璃商厦，目标正在开会，大概还有两分钟左右会关闭灯光开始放幻灯片。夏瀚宇嚼着口香糖，眯着眼盯着瞄准器里的目标。  
黑暗的会议室里死了一个人至少可以给小夏多赢3分钟左右的离开时间，对于他来说足够回归隐秘的人群中了，小夏嚼着嘴里没味道了的口香糖，背着吉他包上了地铁。

“Done.”

夏瀚宇进地铁站也不是为了真的乘地铁，伦敦的地下网络除了有老鼠还有暗室，背着吉他包趁别人不注意跳下铁轨进入备用道，扶着隧道内直到摸到暗道门，拉开就进，弯弯曲曲走了大概十几分钟才到暗室。坐在门口的老头带着英伦风的绅士眼镜笑眯眯看着小夏，摸着白色胡子起身收走了小夏递来的吉他包。  
“我的上帝，你每次都让人出乎意料，小伙子！”老头取出吉他包里的狙击装备，又给小夏发送了一串code，“你把这个发给他就好了，老样子，愿上帝保佑你。”  
“下次的任务？”夏瀚宇漂亮的英式发音像是从小生活在这个国度。  
“哦小伙子，我猜你可能要回中国了。”  
夏瀚宇抿了抿嘴唇，虽说他要回家了但他倒不怎么高兴，说实话他不喜欢回亚洲做任务，枪械管理太严格，通常要用毒或者近身，可若如此就必然需要付出一定的时间去熟悉。

麻烦。  
小夏咬了咬嘴唇，摊摊手向老头示意了一个无奈的表情，“拜拜。”  
“有机会再见！”  
小夏头也不回地上了楼梯，推开门是一间普通的杂货店后门，小夏面无表情地背着吉他包消失在了伦敦街头。

02  
下一个任务要回国了，其实小夏不是很喜欢在国内做任务，限制多，枪械使用不便，更多是徒手或者事故设计，再不济就是下药了。夏瀚宇觉得用枪最方便，其他的，想起来都有点脑壳疼。  
夏瀚宇拿出手机查看这次的任务目标，不算什么大人物，是个富家少爷，天天泡吧，在夏瀚宇看来是一个幼儿园级别难度的任务。  
夏瀚宇在咖啡店打开笔记本电脑，输了几层密码进了情报系统，屏幕上迅速地分析目标的相貌和社交网络发布的信息，定位目标自己分析目标最多出现的场合。  
是个酒吧。

夏瀚宇背着吉他包，拿着手绘的地图开始踩点，这也是干他们这一行常做的事。夏瀚宇尤其被青睐的原因是他很擅长不让自己引人注目，像昙花突然出现又像尘埃消失在人群里。夏瀚宇拍了拍一个路人的肩，“你知道这里怎么去吗？”

李振宁被拍肩的时候吓了一跳，回过身看到来者又下了一跳，虽说职业习惯早就察觉背后有人，但是也没想到他会突然搭话。不过幸好只是问路，可又不太幸好，怎么就正好是他现在呆的那个酒吧呢？想到这，李振宁灿烂地笑了笑，“啊我知道呀！就在这条巷子走到头左转呢。不过那边晚上9点才开始营业啦！”  
“哦好的。谢谢你。”夏瀚宇面无表情地微微鞠了个躬，然后转身就走，让李振宁觉得有点好笑。  
这年头怎么还有人鞠躬道谢呀？  
李振宁打量着离开的人的背影，吉他包，手上的茧，微低的左肩，特别的眼神，突然觉得事情变得有趣了起来。虽然不知道他的目的，但是他相信再见面的时候一定会很有趣。

说起来，李深深本来挺普通的，本来他会以为自己透明地糊弄过一生，做个平凡的人安安稳稳地生活，但生活总是有点让人意外。  
李振宁是个可塑性非常强的人，这是他的天赋，天赋如果被机缘巧合下被认识到，就会改变他的人生轨迹。  
李深深消失了。  
消失的日子里，他换了很多名字，去了很多地方，欺骗了很多人。  
他成了有名的欺诈师，业内都叫他李振宁，不过也没人确定这是不是真名，他们也总是钦佩于他高超的欺诈天赋。每次的case都快速让目标上钩，无论是作为合作伙伴还是情人，都快速地编织出完美的陷阱让别人无法挣脱。拿到钱就脱身的功夫也让业内对李振宁的评价很高，从不藕断丝连，从不留下痕迹，甚至有的目标不但没有对他责怪还在遗憾他的离开。  
他确实是个迷人精，化身情人让愚蠢的人为他一掷千金，露出勾引的眼神行动却禁欲得过分，但总是百试不厌；或许哪一天又成了可靠的合作伙伴，转着戒指自信地骗人签下了协议却在第二天无影无迹；还可能是看起来乖巧又好骗的董事长儿子，看似无害又没有心机，被骗着签了合同，却反将一军把伪造的空壳公司换成了金钱。  
总之数不胜数，就像这一次他好像只是普通的酒吧调酒师一样。

李振宁当时确实只是恰巧路过，却没想到却成了日后蝴蝶效应的开端。

03  
夏瀚宇背着吉他包再次来到酒吧的时候，他坐在了吧台，对调酒师说要一杯椰林飘香后被一句话打断。  
“哇，又见面了？”李振宁露出一口大白牙，手里擦着玻璃杯熟练地开始调酒。他看起来就是个活泼开朗话多的男孩，夏瀚宇抬头硬是想不起来自己在哪里见过他。  
“我们，见过？”  
“哇！你前两天明明有问我路诶！算了啦，喏，你的椰林飘香。”李振宁把白色的酒放在夏瀚宇面前，夏瀚宇点了点头，说了声谢谢就准备结束谈话。他环顾了四周，发现目标好像不在，皱了皱眉头，准备向李振宁搭话问出点信息，又想了想还是准备自己收集资料。  
“你第一次来这边吗？”刚给其他客人调完酒的李振宁又回来到夏瀚宇面前，撑着下巴看着这位神秘的客人。  
“嗯...”  
“这里12点以后才会热闹起来，你现在来太早了啦。”李振宁对着话少的夏瀚宇自顾自开始聊了起来。  
“你不用去调酒吗？”夏瀚宇注意力终于到了李振宁身上，“还有啊，我什么时候见过你？”  
“就是前两天啊！我还告诉你酒吧的位置！”李振宁也好像不太介意的样子，一边嚼着冰块一边和夏瀚宇闲聊，“除了你让我调没有别人让我调诶。”  
夏瀚宇下意识看了看自己的杯子，心想着也不难喝啊，难道他是乱调的？  
“不是啦，我的意思是现在是Happy hour哦，啤酒超便宜。”李振宁指了指广告牌。

夏瀚宇点了点头又没了声音。  
李振宁觉得这人可真难聊哦。

“你是来这旅游的吗？”李振宁擦着玻璃杯有一搭没一搭地问夏瀚宇，小夏只是觉得眼前的男生未免话有些太多，但也没有多少反感，想答就答，不答就喝水闭嘴。  
夏瀚宇点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“啊，我也既算又不算嘻嘻！”李振宁笑得灿烂，很难让人对他升起反感，他总是能把氛围弄的轻松且随意，“我也过一段时间就会走了呢！”  
“去哪呢？”夏瀚宇问出了今夜第一个问句。  
“就回去读书啦！假期出来赚学费呢！”李振宁把擦好的杯子放回杯架。当然，李振宁的表情没有丝毫的不自然，好像他就是个普通的趁着假期出来打工的大学生。谎话连篇却面不改色，李振宁已经习惯了，甚至可以说是天衣无缝。李振宁每次换进新角色的时候都会把自己关上一周适应角色记忆背景资料等等，他是个具有天赋的演员，却阴差阳错用在了别的地方。

“背着吉他？你会唱歌吗？”  
“会。”  
“你也要赚学费的话，可以来我们店里驻唱哦！”李振宁指了指黯淡的舞台和麦。  
夏瀚宇回过头看了看，转回来喝了一口酒。

深夜，酒吧的人开始多了起来，夏瀚宇开始感觉有些不适，因为总有别人上来搭话或是问他要联系方式，还都是男人，让夏瀚宇感到无语。虽然自己生人勿扰的表情击退了一大波人，可还是有人恬不知耻地上来说话。  
“亲爱的客人！”李振宁笑着出现在烦人的男人面前。  
“哦！是深深啊？怎么？想哥哥了？”  
“没有啦！”  
夏瀚宇感觉自己眼神一花，好像从李振宁脸上看出了娇媚？  
李振宁朝着男人勾了勾手示意他说悄悄话，男人贴上耳朵，听完后打量了夏瀚宇一番，遗憾地走了。

“你和他说什么了？”  
“说你是直的，你是的吧？”李振宁笑成了眯眯眼，像狡黠的猫。  
“....”夏瀚宇疑惑溢于言表。  
“这是家Gay吧哦。”李振宁托着下巴盯着夏瀚宇看，看着夏瀚宇的三白眼觉得这人真的好有意思，“你不会不知道吧？”  
“..嗯。”  
“那你为什么想着来呢？”  
夏瀚宇喝了口酒表示不想回答。  
“不过想来也是呢，当时你拦下我问路还以为你也是呢，不过聊来聊去一点也不像！”李振宁气鼓鼓地抱怨，看起来像发着牢骚的小考拉，空有不满又没有任何杀伤力。  
“也？”  
“我是啊..不然我怎么会在这里打工。”  
李振宁说得太自然，好像该尴尬的是夏瀚宇。  
“你要挣学费的话可能还是换一家比较好，GAY吧和正常酒吧还是不一样呢，你会不舒服吧？”李振宁笑了笑，拿出雪克壶准备为新来的客人制酒。

夏瀚宇喝完了最后一口酒，向李振宁点了点头，道别的声音逐渐淹没在音乐声中，“再见。”

李振宁看着夏瀚宇离开的背影，嘴角又勾起了耐人寻味的笑容。

04  
夏瀚宇第二天仍然背着吉他包出现在了酒吧，穿着昨天一样的破洞裤，换了一件上衣，直直地走向吧台正在整理酒瓶的李振宁。  
“嗨。”夏瀚宇声音冷淡，“请问我怎么样才能在这里驻唱？”  
李振宁笑笑，“你确定哦？”看到夏瀚宇点头于是拿出手机打电话，声音又是似有若无的诱惑，又脱离不开男大学生的活泼开朗。  
夏瀚宇总觉得大概是自己感知错误，可能这是人家李振宁天生的说话方式，但又有点不同，他对自己说话和对别人说话的语气也有差异，和自己好像在正常对话，和别人好像都有那么点莫名其妙的，诱惑还是娇媚？  
“等会老板会过来给你面试啦，趁人还不多你要不要去试一下？”李振宁指了指舞台。这会儿夏瀚宇觉得李振宁的说话方式和别人没什么差别，普通又亲近，像个正常的打工学生，带着稚气和开朗，于是甩了甩头抛开了疑惑，向李振宁微微鞠躬表示感谢，就背着吉他去了舞台。

李振宁也跟着从吧台出来，坐在台下看着夏瀚宇调试自己的吉他连麦，一边和昨天一样有一搭没一搭地尝试和夏瀚宇聊天，虽然得到的回答通常不超过10个字，但总比昨天嗯嗯啊啊好得多。  
“你不是gay吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“那怎么不去别的地方打工呀？”李振宁撑着脑袋偏着头看着夏瀚宇，另一只手玩着脖子里的黑色领结。  
“近。”  
“不会觉得尴尬吗？会有昨天那样的人来骚扰你哦？”  
“也还好。”夏瀚宇顿了顿，“要不你帮我？”  
“哼，不要。”李振宁皱了皱鼻子，像猫咪表达不满，但又笑了起来，“帮你又不能多一份工资。”  
夏瀚宇觉得要不自己走的时候把工资给他好了。

酒吧门上的风铃响了起来，李振宁的声音又变得让夏瀚宇起鸡皮疙瘩，不是娘也不是刻意，就是变得又娇又诱，每个话尾都像猫咪的爪子挠着手心一样，痒痒的，笑容也像有魔力一样勾引着别人的心。夏瀚宇总觉得李振宁面对其他人的时候都像换了一个人，像自己以前练习角色的状态一样，不禁让自己心里生出一股奇怪的疑问，他到底是谁？  
李振宁好像确实有魔力，在这些人面前仿佛特别讨他们的喜欢，或许是他们那个群体内特殊的吸引力吧，看起来这个小调酒师可能的确很受他们欢迎。  
“老板，你来了哦。喏，那个就是应聘驻唱的哥哥，是我朋友哦！你不要扣他工资哦！”  
夏瀚宇抬头的时候眼皮一跳，原来老板是自己的目标啊。  
说来那位富家少爷常出现在这个酒吧，也就是最近的事，作为老板照理来说不该吧，目标应该是个花天酒地的糜烂富少，天天泡吧，出现在gay吧确实诡异。  
可惜夏瀚宇不用想那么多，既然知道他常来就找个机会随便趁乱下个药就完事了，只要花点时间了解他来干嘛就好了。  
不过夏瀚宇下一秒就知道这位老板为什么会常来了。  
“是我们深深的朋友？深深，你亲我一下，我让他直接上岗怎么样？”目标的手搂上了李振宁的肩，勾着他的下巴像是要亲的样子，被李振宁笑着拍了开去，不着痕迹地躲了开去，又凑到目标耳边说着悄悄话。  
“这样啊...那小哥你唱一下吧，我们深深想听。”目标上下打量着夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇看着李振宁对他眨了眨眼睛，于是坐下弹起来吉他，唱起了亲密爱人。  
夏瀚宇的声音和他的外表截然不同，温柔又嚣张，该爆发的时候嚣张跋扈，该平淡的时候温柔如水，一切都掌控得完美且优秀，让本来注意力全在李振宁身上的目标稍微高看一点。  
“你被录用了，工资两万，小费你自己看吧，他们给你多少你就拿着吧。”目标朝夏瀚宇挥了挥手，注意力又放回了李振宁身上，李振宁拉着他的袖子说了好一会儿悄悄话，目标才恋恋不舍地摸了一把李振宁的手然后上了楼。  
夏瀚宇发出他今天第一个疑问，“他对所有人都这样？”  
李振宁笑着甩了甩刚刚被摸过的手，“放心啦，我跟他说了你是直的，他不会对你怎么样的。”  
“只对你这样？”  
“算是吧。”李振宁无所谓地笑笑，“打工总要有点牺牲啦，不然赚不到学费。”  
夏瀚宇默不作声，看着吉他不知道在想什么。

“有没有人说过你像寒国人？又寒又韩？”李振宁整理刚刚被老板拽歪的领结和被解开的一颗衬衫扣子，好像刚才什么事都没发生一样。  
“为什么？”  
“你道谢还会鞠躬呢。”  
“习惯了。”  
“嚯，你真的好冷漠。”李振宁起身准备回吧台，转头跟夏瀚宇说，“哦对！那些男的会给你小费，但是会塞在奇怪的地方，如果你介意的话可以坐在线内。”李振宁指了指舞台上一道深色痕迹，“基本上坐在后面的话他们会给的小费比较少，但是不会把钱塞你裤裆里了哈哈哈。”  
夏瀚宇点了点头。  
“那我去工作咯！”  
夏瀚宇咬着嘴皮点了点头。

夏瀚宇看着吧台忙碌的身影突然有一丝不真实感，他到底是不是同一个人，对自己没有释放出任何冲击或者敌意，就是平和且温柔地像对待朋友一样瞎聊。可如果把自己换成李振宁对待的任何一位客人，他都会觉得有些奇怪，偏偏自己还不讨厌李振宁这个人。  
或许只是迫于生计不得已而为之吧，夏瀚宇心想，更下定决心解决目标前要问他要到工资悄悄送给李振宁。

05  
越是到深夜顾客越是多，角落里拥吻的男人，坐在台下用怪异眼神打量自己的客人，夏瀚宇感到一丝反感，下定决心下次绝对不接这类任务，除了能狙的其他都不接。夏瀚宇面无表情地对着话筒唱着歌，因为职业习惯，自己能从嘈杂环境中分辨声音来源，所以听得分明地下的人议论纷纷。“怎么，你的菜？”“是不错..单眼皮很性感..”夏瀚宇看了看来源是两个壮男不由得一阵火大，听到后面两句又背脊发紧，“他绝对能抱我抱的很爽..”夏瀚宇没来由地想到壮男兰花指的样子，内心一阵肝颤，果然还是搞不懂gay的世界。还有些说他在线内可惜了的人，夏瀚宇不由得把眼神飘到吧台里忙碌的男人。  
李振宁好像挺擅长应付这样的场合，面对气势较强的男人不自觉会柔化了语气，勾起人的保护欲然后，骗他们多喝几杯...又或者看到明显的另一方，李振宁又笑的温柔，说话的安抚性强，说着“别喝那么多我愿意听你说好啦要不试试这个？”，笑着撑着脑袋对着哭着的失恋男生点头，伸手揉了揉脑袋，大概，也多骗他们买了几杯软饮料。  
夏瀚宇心不在焉地唱着歌，关注着场子内的一切系列，但终究还是会飘到吧台那位不算高大的男孩身上。夏瀚宇唱完了第7首歌，放下了吉他准备去喝点东西，顺势做到吧台前，正好听到李振宁对着别人说“失陪一下。”然后笑着凑到自己跟前，“大主唱辛苦了！”推着一杯温水到自己面前。  
夏瀚宇皱皱眉，还是拿起杯子喝了，照道理他这样身份的人不该乱喝东西，可眼前这人给的几杯东西他都喝了。  
“为什么不给酒，冰水也行啊？”  
“那可不行。麻烦你还是好好爱护嗓子，我要是有你的嗓子就不来干这个了。”李振宁振振有词地指着夏瀚宇的喉结，末了还抬着下巴看着他笑，“等会还唱吗？”  
“你有想听的吗？”  
“后退你会吗？”  
“没听过。”夏瀚宇准备回去就听听看。  
“那没事，你随便唱，我都想听。”  
夏瀚宇喝了口温水，“老板什么时候来？”  
“嗯...他看心情的咯...”李振宁欲言又止，想了想又无所谓地笑了起来，“估计有需求了就会来了，没什么特别的规律，但一周大概来个三四次吧。”  
“需求挺大。”  
“噗。”  
“需求你吗？还是什么人都行？”  
“....”李振宁有点不好意思，夏瀚宇看到他的耳朵以可见速度红了起来，又褪了下去，“你今天问题好多。”  
“懂了。”夏瀚宇仰头喝完了所有的水，其实他还有很多想问的，不过他今天的说得话的确够多了，转身准备抱着吉他上台，突然想到了什么，回过头对李振宁点了点头。  
“谢谢。还有，其实我是慢热型的，熟了话会变多。”

李振宁突然觉得遇见夏瀚宇这件事本身就很有趣了。虽说第一次见到他的时候能认出他是个玩枪的主，不过惯用手为左的枪手也弹得一手好吉他，来了很多天在安安分分唱情歌，虽然挺不喜欢这个氛围却倔倔地留在这里，职业病使然，当然知道夏瀚宇留下来的目的不同寻常，虽说自己不知道他的具体身份，他的具体目的，不过看起来他也不像警察。  
至少不会是来抓自己的。  
李振宁一边给顾客调酒，一边认真思考着关于夏瀚宇的事情，直到门口的风铃响起，熟悉的男声叫着自己的名字，李振宁从思绪中抽离，换上钓系的微笑脸，蛊惑人心地整理着白色衬衫外的黑色背心，声音甜得很，“老板，欢迎哦。”  
李振宁在这里的目标就是这位老板，说实话李振宁的计划已经完成得差不多，这位好骗的人先是轻易相信了他的身世给了他工作，帮忙给“母亲”治病的钱和学费送了一笔又一笔，现在迷恋这个清纯大学生迷恋得紧，又万分相信自己也爱他爱到非他不可，李振宁相信最多再用几周时间收网，他就能要到自己想要的东西，然后跑路再也不见。  
男大学生不存在，生病的母亲不存在，挣学费的调酒师不存在，性向是假的，脸红是装的。  
爱？李振宁伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下白痴摇钱树的耳朵，笑着说，“我真的很爱你。”逗得老板火直直地朝身下窜，咬着牙问李振宁是不是明天想起不了床，又被钓系猫咪笑着回了一句，“反正晚上才上班呢。”  
爱，也就是能随口说出来的东西，角色道具，和清纯男大学生的背景资料一样一文不值。

06  
夏瀚宇呆的时间不算久，两周，大概摸清了目标的作息规律，白天跟踪，夜晚驻唱。目标确实和自己收集的资料差异不大，玩咖，混迹于各种夜店，最近常出现在自己所在的那家店是因为李振宁。夏瀚宇捏了捏鼻梁，想到那家伙就觉得有点对不起他，崩了他老板，他大概率会有麻烦，根据他们的亲密程度很难说会不会牵扯到他。两周里他们交谈不算少，虽说大部分都是李振宁在吧台里跟他说些生活上的琐事，也偶尔会低着头笑着说“其实我挺喜欢我老板的，他对我很好。”  
夏瀚宇很少感情用事，但对于李振宁他也说不清自己是什么想法，可能是觉得他有点像自己，虽然找不到任何相似点，可他就觉得像。  
算了，反正明天就要动手。

夏瀚宇还是很早就去了酒吧，空空荡荡，只有在忙着整理吧台的李振宁。  
“嗨。”  
“你今天也很早嘛！”李振宁照样给他来了一杯温水，“今天准备唱什么？”  
“我换了几首。”  
“期待期待嘻嘻。”  
夏瀚宇喝着水，抬眼看了看李振宁，发现他正如往常一样托着腮看着自己，他想说点什么，又不知怎么开口。  
“可以喝酒吗？”  
“大主唱，麻烦你好好保护嗓子吧，还喝酒...”李振宁伸手拍了一下夏瀚宇的头。  
说怪不怪，夏瀚宇向来排斥身体接触，这次除外。他俩也没有多熟悉，但这样的行为对他来说好像也不算越界。  
“你什么时候离开这里？”夏瀚宇没来由的问出这个问题，“你们快开学了吗？”想来不太对又补上了一句。  
“开学还早。”李振宁擦着玻璃杯。  
“被...这样不难过吗？”  
李振宁知道夏瀚宇的意思，他的笑还是灿烂，从没有温度的语调中感受到一丝关心，所以他的回答也不全是虚假，半真半假地说，“各取所需嘛..再说我也是那个...我需要钱和工作，他需要性，对我挺好的，我也挺喜欢他，我也不算吃亏。”  
夏瀚宇不太懂，他看着李振宁低着头笑微红的耳朵，确实也不像痛苦，说实话如果有人能够明明难过却装成幸福成这样的样子，夏瀚宇不太相信，毕竟他以前去当了间谍的同事都做不到随意控制自己脸红。  
夏瀚宇觉得可能李振宁是真的喜欢自己的目标，但目标明天就会死，夏瀚宇愧怍感更深了。他点点头，拿着吉他去了台上，用特别轻的声音说了一句话。  
“早点离开吧。”  
李振宁听到了，却不知道什么意思。

“今晚的最后一首歌，是我朋友告诉我他很喜欢，所以我回去练了很久。”夏瀚宇拿着麦看着热闹的酒吧，少数人盯着他听他说话，大部分人还在糜烂，李振宁在工作，他也没有看向那个方向，闭上眼做出预告，“后退。”

/要等到什么时候/  
/才愿意推开眼前逃生出口/  
/赎回我要的自由/  
......  
/不要再后退/  
/我绝不后退/

夏瀚宇结束了这首歌，看向李振宁的方向，他正在看着他的方向鼓掌，没有了平常开朗的笑，看起来有点怔怔的。  
夏瀚宇其实回去听了几遍，开始只是觉得这首歌挺好听的，于是学着唱了起来，想着送给朋友作为离别礼也不错。但没想到李振宁会是这种反应。  
夏瀚宇拿着吉他走向吧台，坐在李振宁面前，“还可以吗？应该不难听...”  
“嗯？啊..很好听...很好听...”李振宁回神，挂回了笑容，却有一丝不自然。  
“那今天我可以喝酒吗？”夏瀚宇盯着李振宁的眼睛，看起来不像平常一样难以接近，甚至有一丝初中小狼放学回家路上问妈妈能不能买零食的样子。  
“呃...”  
“就一杯！”  
怎么还撒起娇了？  
李振宁笑着摇了摇头，“最低度数的，下不为例。”于是拿着摇壶给他兑了一堆菠萝汁和一点点龙舌兰。  
“为什么喜欢这首歌？”夏瀚宇两只手捧着酒杯，明明是冰的被他弄得像冬天的暖手宝。  
“唉哟，就是，挺好听的啦。”

李振宁喜欢这首歌。

李振宁本来可能会成为艺人，学过唱歌跳舞，可惜没什么人发现他。他很普通，要很努力才能跟上天才的步伐，他不出挑，在其他同辈里不够高，不是惊人的帅气。

所以他总觉得自己很透明。也想过干脆放弃吧，回家做生意吧，可又不甘心放弃自己学了那么久的东西。  
他很穷，穷到要去酒吧跳舞，虽然不在耀眼的舞台，虽然很惨，但够养活自己和自己的猫了。

后来猫死了。

他冒着雨连衣服都没换从酒吧里冲回家，白色衬衫贴在自己胸口，脸上的妆被冲了一半，哭着抱着猫跪在出租屋的地板。

不幸的事情会接二连三地接踵而至，比如死去的小猫，被辞退的工作，突如其来的车祸，失去的亲人，还有孤独的自己。  
一切都冲得李振宁头脑炸裂，站在墓碑前没有实感，断了的右臂又痒又疼，他窝在出租屋里抽烟和糜烂。地上是乱七八糟的酒瓶和生活垃圾，房东发来催房租的短信，吊灯坏了3个灯泡，电扇吵的让人窒息。  
李振宁想过是不是自己已经死掉了，不然为什么这么痛苦，像被囚禁在塑料袋里喘不过气，窒息且痛苦，太阳永远不会升起，自己永远逃离不了，是不是死了才能解脱。

李振宁的手机还剩37%的电，账户还剩611.05元，连房租的1/10都不够。  
电台随机到的歌，李振宁把手机音量调到最大，点燃香烟躺在地板酒瓶间的空隙盯着墙皮脱落的天花板。

/要等到什么时候/  
/才愿意推开眼前逃生出口/  
/赎回我要的自由/  
......  
/不要再后退/  
/我绝不后退/

李振宁嗤笑，后退。  
我既没有退路，也没有逃生出口。  
我没有自由，也没有梦和未来。  
我只能站在原地，绝望堕落逃不了黑暗，干脆...  
李振宁闭上眼睛，笑了起来。

干脆解脱吧。  
......  
就有了后来的李振宁。虽然刚入行的时候还会于心不忍也没有纯熟的演技，可他确实是有天赋的骗人精，甚至有人直到他的离开还没能发现自己被骗得很惨。  
李振宁什么案子都接，色诱也好，正直的企业家也好，清纯的大学生也好，什么都行，同性恋异性恋他都能演，只要有钱他什么都愿意。刚开始他只是团队里的某一个不起眼的角色，后来变成业内最了不起的欺诈师，还是别人都学不来的天赋玩家。  
想来和演戏也没什么差别，就是不那么干净罢了。  
李振宁现在拥有的东西都是自己弄来的，纯熟的变成另外一个人的演技，用不完的钱，还有一整个虚伪的自己。  
李振宁其实早就不需要做这种事了，他的收获够他用很久很久，可他自己也不知道为什么他还是继续在做这种事，随时脱口而出的谎言，迷失得越来越远，甚至有时候出卖身体。

可能在另一个角色里他才能有一点真实感。一旦脱离了角色，李振宁会觉得自己什么也不是。  
不过倒是有一点是真的，他后来很喜欢《后退》，好像在听到这首歌的时候才能回想起一点点原来的自己。

思绪回笼，李振宁看着夏瀚宇突然有了一些真实感，眼前这个人确实成了调酒师李振宁的朋友，虽然不是李振宁的朋友，但也算不错。

“小夏，因为我想赎回自由。”  
李振宁的回答谁也不知道是真是假。  
夏瀚宇也摸不着头脑，木木地回了一句，“那你快辞职，我养你。”  
“什么啦！你不是直的吗？”  
“开玩笑的。”

07  
今天是动手的日子。  
夏瀚宇进店的时候看到目标在吧台调情，对象自然是还没听他话离开的李振宁，虽然也是自己昨天说的话没头没脑。  
要不任务完成把他一起带走吧？  
夏瀚宇心想。

和往常一样唱歌，没事一样走向吧台问李振宁要酒，“我要和老板谈工资的事..”  
“还没到月底呢！”李振宁笑笑给了他两杯东西。  
夏瀚宇朝他点了点头，突然没来由的问了一句。  
“要走吗？”  
李振宁不知道他的意思，只是笑了笑，摇了摇头。

原本计划就很简单，下了药以后消失就好，唯一的变数就是李振宁。夏瀚宇锤了锤自己额头，早知道就不该接这种任务，一和人接触就乱泛滥的同情心，真的不适合他，还是国外的任务简单。到底任务结束后要不要把他一起带走，夏瀚宇觉得很为难。他一定会被牵连，可如果带走他，又该怎么对他做出自己身份的解释。想来想去夏瀚宇觉得是不是把他弄晕直接带走来得方便。  
夏瀚宇停止思考，做着正事，不着痕迹地把指尖藏的可溶性薄片掉落进酒杯，手上时刻贴着伪造的指纹膜，贴出来的指纹也只会查无此人。剩下的就是进去，让他自动或被动地喝下液体，然后便是大功告成。  
药效是15分钟左右，足够他消失了。

夏瀚宇端着酒杯在门口，吸了一口气准备敲门，手上的酒杯被人抽走，悄无声息勒住自己的脖子，照道理以自己的反应能力不可能感知不到有人出现，除非...是信任的人。

意识消失也不是夏瀚宇自己能控制的，坠入黑暗的时候他看到李振宁的脸。  
为什么？

08  
夏瀚宇醒来的时候在一个出租屋的椅子上，手脚绑的很松，随便一动就开了，问题是眼前的人正盘腿坐在床上打游戏。  
“啊！你醒了？我绑的很松，你随便动动就开了。”李振宁视线没离开过电脑的屏幕，放松且慵懒地倚着一堆枕头玩着游戏。  
夏瀚宇扯了绳子，逼近床上的李振宁准备灭口却被李振宁伸手的停止手势碰到鼻尖，“你你你等下！我快赢了，有事等会说！”  
小狼就这么听话地坐回了椅子，直到10分钟后听到他长呼一口气，声音带着雀跃“赢啦！”，夏瀚宇才莫名意识到自己到底有什么必要听他的话？

“解释，或者死。”夏瀚宇起身居高临下地看着窝在枕头堆里的李振宁。  
“我都没对你怎么样！你干嘛那么狠心？”李振宁笑嘻嘻的样子突然让夏瀚宇觉得非常不爽，于是俯下身扯着李振宁短袖T恤的领子把他摁在墙上。  
“解释一下。”  
李振宁还是有恃无恐的样子，笑的很漂亮，牙齿又白又整齐，虽然还是一样的笑容，夏瀚宇却觉得他好像不认识眼前的人。  
“我查过你了，虽然查不出什么，不过大几率是杀手之类的？”李振宁眼神飘向夏瀚宇的左手，“我第一次见到你就猜了下。”  
“你是谁？”  
“啊！我是你不冲突的同行嘻嘻。”李振宁仰着头看着眼前的夏瀚宇，他们离得很近，呼吸都会冲到彼此的鼻尖，“我要他的钱，你要他的命，对吧？”  
夏瀚宇一时间不知道该说什么，他从未猜测过李振宁其他的身份，因为他的确没有破绽让他去质疑他不是一个缺钱且爱上目标的男大学生。可眼前明明一样的脸却完全不一样的气质却提醒他确实，自己太迟钝，或者对方太厉害。  
“我对你没恶意，只是你暂时不能动他，我快收网了，等我拿到钱你再杀他不行吗？”李振宁边吐槽边半开玩笑，他的语气从来就没有认真过，到现在还是漫不经心。  
“不能。”  
“那你把我带走好不好？”

夏瀚宇愣了，手上的力道也松了几分，足够让李振宁挣脱的那种，可他没有，就这么安分地被拽着领子，真实地盯着夏瀚宇看，眼神里有什么，要看阅读者读到什么。  
是几分玩笑，几分真实，几分请求。

夏瀚宇不知道为什么盘着腿也坐在了李振宁面前，好像和吧台前差不了多少，听李振宁喋喋不休，自己就这么看着他说，然后点点头。

那是个漫长且黑暗的故事。李振宁说所有人都不是他自己，可也都是他自己。他好不容易爱上一个人，收了网才发现又是自己装的，自己骗自己。  
“我可打不过你，我们路子不一样。”李振宁抱着一只考拉玩偶，“你这是武力值，我靠出卖灵魂嘻嘻。”  
“听起来很蠢。”  
“干嘛...本来就是啊...”李振宁把下巴靠在玩偶的头上，看起来像小孩子，“我从来没和别人说过这些东西，你是第一个。”  
“我看你满口谎言，这句也不一定是真的。”  
“哼，爱信不信。”李振宁鼓了鼓嘴。  
“你不怕我杀了你？”夏瀚宇问。  
“唉哟...我几年前就想死了...你现在来帮我一把也没什么关系，我不怕死。你要灭口的话提前说一声哦，我写遗嘱留给你嘻嘻。”  
“你是白痴。”  
夏瀚宇也不明白自己为什么要隔着玩偶拥抱眼前的人，总觉得不应如此，又好像本该如此。

09  
协商下来的决定是干脆一起放弃，李振宁差点就能收网，夏瀚宇差点就能得手，结果两人一起跑了，出租屋仍有着人住过的痕迹，但是没了考拉玩偶和电脑。

“我告诉你我损失很大。”夏瀚宇对旁边拿着行李箱抱着玩偶的李振宁说话，开了玄关的灯，低头换鞋，“我100%完成率没了。”  
“会有什么后果？”  
“日后佣金下降，钱很少。”  
“那我还失去了我喜欢的人。”李振宁夸张地捂着心口，“比你惨多了。”  
“反正也是假的。”  
“嘻嘻。”

“你真的是同性恋吗？”  
“没啦...目标是富婆也会喜欢女生啊。”李振宁光着脚踩进了夏瀚宇的房间，像好奇的猫四处窥探，把帽子挂在落地镜上，玩偶扔在床上，“反正都是假的！”然后像在自己家一样瘫在夏瀚宇的床上。  
夏瀚宇把李振宁的行李箱推进桌子下面，然后单手把瘫在床上的李振宁拎了起来想着要和他好好聊一下，把他抵在墙上，“你站直行不行？”

李振宁偏不，抓着拎着自己领口的手腕，沿着青筋缓慢从手腕摸到手肘，再到筋结的二头肌，然后抓着夏瀚宇的肩膀把他拉到自己面前，呼吸会吐在对方的鼻尖，李振宁的桃花眼带着笑意和戏谑，“不然会怎样？”  
“揍你一顿。”  
“上我一顿怎样？”李振宁没等夏瀚宇反应过来，揪着夏瀚宇的衣服脑袋就凑了上去，撞得夏瀚宇牙齿生疼，然后迅速被娴熟的吻技卷进暴风中心。  
“你有病？”夏瀚宇松开李振宁的领子用手背擦着自己的嘴。  
李振宁只是靠着墙对着他笑。

“那你又为什么要带我走呢？”李振宁插着口袋，光着脚踩在冷冰冰的地板上，夏瀚宇家夏天一直开着冷空调。  
“不然我太亏了。”夏瀚宇指的是他完成不了100%任务完成率还让李振宁收网得手且知道自己身份没被灭口，可惜这么一长段他实在懒得解释。  
“现在也不公平，你明明知道了我所有故事，我还对你一无所知，除了知道你要杀我目标就没了...”  
“还不够？”小夏捏着李振宁的下巴，照理来说他这么做通常都能给人威慑力，类似不听话就捏碎你下巴的威胁感，可是李振宁自带的气场总是把威胁变得微妙，让两个人的关系变得暧昧又奇怪。

“假话说得多了就成真话了。”  
“你知道我的人生混乱成什么样了吗？”李振宁一句一句话从口中蹦出来，像是自言自语，也像是憋了太久的宣泄，对着夏瀚宇倾诉，像在吧台一样，虽然当时说的是谎言。  
“我分不太清真假，在干活的时候好像还清醒一点，知道每个人问我话我该回答什么预设的资料。一旦脱离了结束了任务，我好像很茫然，我甚至不知道自己该去干什么。连打游戏这件事都是因为在Gay吧打工的男大学生的平常兴趣爱好是电脑游戏。”

“我闲下来就会质疑自己是不是还活着，为什么能什么情感什么希望什么东西都没有，连我自己都像假的，从内部败坏腐蚀成一个空壳。我好像也不会悲伤，不会快乐，也没有爱上别人的能力。”李振宁仰着头盯着夏瀚宇，被捏的下巴泛出红印，“反倒是做个假人还会脸红心跳一下。”

“那现在回到现实，你有什么感受。”夏瀚宇松开李振宁的下巴。  
“和我跟你说的一样，你杀了我我都不会有一丝害怕。或许还会感谢你帮我结束我无趣的人生。”

“我不杀你。”

10

同居生活很麻烦，至少夏瀚宇这么认为的。当初把他带走只是怕他泄露自己身份秘密，可现在又下不了手灭口，只能像个拖油瓶把他留在自己安全屋里。  
可是真的很麻烦。  
李振宁耍赖的方式是“不要嘛...那我亲你咯？”  
小夏一边骂着“你有病。”一边妥协也不是一次两次，但终究还是有得逞的时候。  
两人相处久了半夜会聊天，虽然多数还是李振宁输出，夏瀚宇听一半。有的时候李振宁拿着苏打水兑伏特加让两人带着酒精对着吹。  
“你不杀我我要是说出去怎么办？”  
“说出去对你有什么好处？”  
“那我等以后有好处再说出去。”李振宁笑着把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，光着脚起身又去给自己倒，“你这里没有摇壶，能不能买一个啊？”  
“不能。”夏瀚宇也难得懒懒地放松地靠在墙角，“你要是敢说出去，我就敢哑了你的喉咙，断了你的手筋。”  
“你好残忍。”  
“你为什么要做这一行？总不会和我一样迫于无奈？”李振宁倒了满一杯的酒精，盘腿靠着床边坐在夏瀚宇面前。  
“因为钱比较多。”夏瀚宇很实在。  
“你唱歌也唱的很好，也能钱很多...？”  
“我讨厌人。”  
只是单纯的觉得人很麻烦，不想和人交流。  
唱歌要面对很多人，杀人不用。

夏瀚宇喜欢把自己关在一个人的世界里，能避免和人的接触就避免。做杀手有一点好，和死人不用接触。  
可夏瀚宇也想不通自己为什么不排斥和李振宁接触，只能归咎于自己就不该接下这次任务。  
“那你以后怎么办？”  
“赖着你？”李振宁偏着脑袋看着夏瀚宇。  
“不行。”  
“那我走了？”李振宁笑着对他眨眼。  
“你敢。”夏瀚宇还是不能随便把他放走，无论是为了自己的安全还是为了别的什么。  
“那你杀了我。”  
“.....”夏瀚宇在心里骂人，他怎么动不动就想死。  
“怎么样？”  
“你有病。我说了不杀你，杀你没人给我钱。”  
“我给你啊，都给你。”李振宁手撑着地向夏瀚宇的方向凑了过去，跪在地上，酒气吐在夏瀚宇脸上，带着有恃无恐和无可厚非，不知是在挑衅还是在请求。  
“你有病。”夏瀚宇今夜第三遍重复了这句话，“你喝多了。”  
回答他的是温润的酒味贴上自己酒气不减的嘴唇。李振宁拿着杯子抵着墙，岔开两条长腿，跨过夏瀚宇的膝盖，半跪在夏瀚宇身上，手撑在夏瀚宇脑袋旁边，冰冷的玻璃杯碰到两个人的侧脸。李振宁侧着头和男人接吻，熟练且温柔，酒心味的舌头伸进另一个人的口腔，舔舐着嘴唇牙齿和上颚。夏瀚宇反应过来后用力地咬了一口来者的嘴唇，顿时感觉到自己也疼。铁锈味在两个人的嘴里蔓延，混杂着酒精，却不影响吻的激烈。夏瀚宇气的捏住李振宁下巴，以更为狂妄的方式反击。

去你妈的，只有你敢吗？

搞得两个人都快窒息，嘴唇上咬破的伤口都止了血，李振宁收了收下巴让嘴唇分离，额头抵着夏瀚宇的额头，笑的很漂亮。他把手里玻璃杯中的纯伏特加轻侧，沿着两人的额头倒下，冰冷的液体从两个人脸颊上流下来，过后是酒精的火辣和滚烫，弄湿了两个人的衬衫和T恤。  
李振宁也懒得问夏瀚宇的意愿，跪坐在夏瀚宇的大腿上，把酒杯往地上一放，又抬了头吻上夏瀚宇的嘴唇，这次不再唇舌交融，也就是碰了碰嘴唇。然后妖精伸手摸向某人的敏感部位，大概是激烈的吻起了作用，好像恶龙也挺清醒地抬了头。  
夏瀚宇扯住李振宁的手腕偏开头，给了他一巴掌，“你有病。”  
今夜第四次了。

李振宁摸了摸被打的地方，略微红肿，不过他打的也不算很重，抬着下巴翘起嘴角给了一个挑衅的眼神。  
“你不敢吗？”

夏瀚宇伸手用力捏着李振宁的下颚，好像多用一丝力气就能把他捏碎，咬牙切齿地用暴力反驳，最后还是松了一丝力气，用力地吻，然后扯着撕开李振宁被酒浸湿的T恤。  
“是没了目标没人满足你了吗？他妈的是我不该犯贱带你走。”夏瀚宇冷着声音骂人。李振宁却像个可以任人摆弄的破布娃娃，只是随时都带着挑衅又蛊惑的笑，伸手摸上对方浸湿的衬衫，“我可以教你哦。”  
“教个屁。”  
杀手化身为野狼反客为主，扯着李振宁破烂的领子对他上下其手，恶劣地拉扯胸口的深色果实，另一只手还好心地托着李振宁的腰。夏瀚宇觉得不方便，于是干脆连人一把抱起来一锅端走，扔在床上顺便把衬衫裤子给扯了，熟练得很。  
该啃的地方都用力地咬了上去，夏瀚宇手臂上的青筋暴了出来，撑着床面的样子充满了荷尔蒙的诱惑。李振宁伸出手指用指尖勾夏瀚宇脖子上的血管和骨骼，然后沿着肩膀摸着夏瀚宇手臂上的纹身，摸着他的头发，发出恶劣的呻吟鼓励男人在胸口的动作。

李振宁摸着夏瀚宇的耳朵，手插进他的发间，口中声音变了调，还挑衅地逗着夏瀚宇，“也...也没想象中那么直嘛..”  
夏瀚宇懒得说话，口上下的重了点，让身下人呼吸都变得重了起来。

总之这也不算是床榻上的浪漫主义，但带着窒息和暴力的美学也不是不可取，两人身上充斥着抓痕和牙印，甚至血迹斑斑弄得床上滴滴点点，也不知道是从哪里冒出来的血。  
野兽般恶意地撞入另一个人的身体，戏谑的猫咪咬着牙忍着疼还要说，“你也不是不行嘛...”  
夏瀚宇恶狠狠地咬了一口李振宁的耳朵，在他耳边低声，“也能弄死你。”  
“饭吃饱了？”  
“我操死你。”

然后就是吃痛的嘶声，恶意低沉的喘息，是在暴风雨中沉浮的孤舟，用性器抵着暴力美学的入口，红色玫瑰花瓣乍然绽放，柔情地包裹着生涩却凶猛的野兽，靠着血液的润泽，吻着虚无缥缈却在皮肤上燃烧的情欲，带着伏特加的交易，却是让两个人相拥着坠入深渊。

夏瀚宇觉得或许那天他就不该伸手拥抱他。

嚣张的人此时眼尾泛着红，断断续续轻声“...慢点”，眼睛闪亮亮的像噙着泪，其实也就是疼痛与兴奋造成的生理反应，让夏瀚宇伸出手用拇指抹掉他的眼泪。指尖的茧粗糙，动作却很轻柔。  
“我用我的秘密和你交换。”  
“什...什么...你轻点啦...”  
“我小名叫果果。”  
“这算什么秘密...唔...”李振宁被突如其来的吻堵住话多的嘴，堵住接下来差点叫出来的呻吟。

暴力美学的天堂，是干涸的玫瑰花瓣，用力抓挠出在筋结后背上的红色抓痕，侧颈的咬痕，耳垂上的牙印，红肿的身体和无法掩饰的充斥快感的表情，海面上的暴风雨闹得一浪高过一浪，直到一起倾泻而出才渐渐归于平静。

可吻还持续了一会儿，松口还藕断丝连。  
“那算什么秘密....”李振宁气喘着问倒在他身上的人，两人腹部间温热的黏连证明刚刚的性事确实存在。  
夏瀚宇只是趴在他胸口，软烂地瘫着拒绝使用任何力气。  
“你只有你知道的秘密。”想了想又加了一句，“比告诉别人我的身份更加不能说的秘密。”

11

李振宁到此也算是找到真正有趣的猎物了，并且不需要寻找下一个的意思。  
一年前他干完最后一票觉得无趣便不想再做这种骗人勾当了，偏偏不做事情又孤独到令人发慌。他世界各地周游了好久才发现一个有趣的人。  
听说叫夏瀚宇，不过名字什么的也不一定是真的。  
连多花费一点感情都不愿意的杀手，和自己这种连灵魂都出卖到忘记自己是谁的对立方式，还真是有趣。  
他原本也没什么特别的用意，就是好奇他会怎么完成任务。  
于是建立订单，早早地把自己埋进陷阱，如同上帝的视角观看小夏先生的所有行为。  
其实真没什么破绽，如果不是因为自己就是客户的话。  
唯一的变数就是自己，而自己才是蝴蝶效应的源头。李振宁在好奇之外产生了别的想法，在角色以外找到了能弥补孤独的东西，所以他也不确定自己夺走酒杯的时候会不会被杀手先生反手杀了，也不确定自己能不能活着走得离这个人近一点再近一点。

像是孤注一掷。

反正没有牵挂，也没有追求，死了也没什么关系。反而这个人好像还能为李振宁先生的生活带上一点点变数。

李振宁对夏瀚宇说的话，很多很多都是真的，像是把自己虚伪的人生全部翻了一遍，用力撕开才能看见真的自己。

李振宁不知道夏瀚宇在想些什么，但他也没想过做任何会威胁到夏瀚宇的事情。  
他还想多留一会儿。

别扭的夏瀚宇也不知道为什么一下子把自己小时候的秘密告诉了李振宁，这像是个具有守护意义的词，不能被别人知道，自己知道又会安心。告诉别人的意思大概就是一种归属性占有欲的告示。

你是我的了。

12  
再后来，有天在床上的时候李振宁告诉夏瀚宇他还是100%完成率，因为自己撤单了。结果被日得下不了床。  
夏瀚宇不懂都一起了干嘛还没事触自己逆毛，不但如此，自己好像还很吃这一套。

李振宁喜欢在床上叫他果果，并且威胁他说告诉全世界，然后会被吻到断气。

两人挺暴力，身上经常有淤青抓痕，不过下面适配性好了很多，不会出血了。

有次夏瀚宇把李振宁抵在厕所瓷砖上做，李振宁笑着扯他，结果两个人摔进浴缸，水漏到楼下被人骂了一顿。李振宁偷偷笑，原来杀手也会被楼下邻居奶奶痛骂一顿。

夏瀚宇后来出任务就直接两个人一起去了，李先生确实了不起，和人搭讪的能力盖过自己两条街，虽然有的时候看到目标勾他下巴会气的想把那人手给拧了。

再后来两个人都不想干了，去开了一家酒吧，老板是调酒师，驻唱...嗯是老板夫。

——END——


	14. 雪糕传销组织（72）

李振宁当大厂雪糕传销组织的头目已经不是一天两天了，他在进厂短短一个月里吃了76根雪糕还带坏了大厂中医西医以及多名练习生一起大冬天吃雪糕，并且公然带着其他训练生举着冰淇淋嘚瑟，像小企鹅一样一蹦一跳地回练习室。

“全时的巧克力冰淇淋超级好吃！有人一起去吗？”

“好！走！”

于是短短的对话间又有多名练习生被卷入了雪糕传销组织。

直到李深深小朋友又一次蹦蹦跳的时候舔着梦龙巧克力壳一边骗姚明明同学说吃冰激凌不会胖一边一脑袋连带冰淇淋撞到夏瀚宇身上的时候，是雪糕传销组织最危机的时刻。

李深深像小兔子遇到大灰狼一样吓呆，然后支吾吾地说，“对..对不起啊夏瀚宇！我..我回去帮你洗羽绒服.. 我....”

夏瀚宇面无表情地手插口袋谁也不爱。

“我...”

“才洗衣服？你好歹也要请我吃冰淇淋吧。”夏瀚宇凶凶地盯着李振宁。

“啊！对对！我下次请你吃冰淇淋！对不起对不起！抱歉！”

“那什么时候我们去吃冰淇淋。”

夏瀚宇面无表情，语音语调冷的像冰块，转过头就走，李深深在他背后好像还被吓得呆呆的。

小夏捂着嘴偷偷笑。


	15. 前后桌二三事（72）

01

开学分配座位是按照身高排的，夏瀚宇和李振宁中间差了4个男同学。不过一组一个，小夏正好坐在深深后面。

热情开朗交际花李深深小朋友给周围一圈小朋友发了凤梨酥，笑的酒窝甜甜，大家都很喜欢他。

小夏双手接过凤梨酥，努力挤出酒窝笑，“谢谢。”

深深视角:哇啊啊啊好可怕呜呜呜

02

夏瀚宇戳了戳李振宁的背，“你能不能借我抄一下数学作业？”

深深忙不迭点头把作业传给后面的夏果。

夏瀚宇边咬嘴皮边:“谢谢。”

03

李深深心中脑补了小剧场:🐺会不会吃🐨？不过🐨听说肉质很难吃，要不要考虑换一个？

04

李振宁上课回过头从书包里拿东西，看到夏瀚宇在草稿纸上写诗，字还特好看，偷偷用气声搭话，“小夏，你在写什么呀！”

夏瀚宇用正常声音:“我在抄歌词。”

数学老师:你们两个！不听课就给我出去！！

05

深深数学成绩也不是能考100分的那种，不过他还是自告奋勇教夏瀚宇做数学作业。

“这个啊！我也不确定！要不我们不做了？”

“你还是把作业借我抄吧。”

“这个....”深深挠挠头，想着如何告诉果果小朋友学好数学的重要性。

“好啦，我自己做啦，我会做的。”

夏瀚宇给人感觉已经没有那么凶了。

06

李振宁和夏瀚宇除了有数学关系以外平常也不太熟，虽然共同的朋友很多，可几乎都是各自交换好朋友聊天。

从来没有回过头聊天。

07

夏瀚宇和李振宁的共同好友成了好朋友，于是12点15分了，教室里就剩他俩还没去食堂吃饭。

“小夏？要不我们一起去吃饭吧？”深深小心翼翼邀请。

“嗯。”果果小朋友面无表情答应。

两人并肩下楼，并肩前行，并肩经过饮水机，并肩到达大门，深深走了两个楼梯发现并肩的人不见了。转头一看，夏瀚宇手撑着残疾人通道的扶手飞跃翻起飞翔帅气落地。

“哇哦！”

夏瀚宇说，“我一直这样走这边的。”

08

其实才没有。

故意想让他看自己罢了。

09

夏瀚宇偷偷盯着李振宁很久了，他和谁关系都很好，对谁都甜甜地笑，露出大白牙和酒窝。夏瀚宇不知道自己做错了什么，好像就被这个小朋友隔离出了交友圈，明明自己和别人关系也很好，他和别人关系也很好，为什么他俩关系不亲密？

夏瀚宇有点不开心，明明第一次见面就露出酒窝对他笑了，这明明是小夏交友手册里的最高待遇了。

10

好吧，深深小朋友只是有点怕啦。

看起来帅帅又酷酷又不爱说话的后桌，写了一手好看的字，问自己借数学作业，自己还刻意为了和他多说点话教他数学。

只是有点怕说多了会不会被嫌烦啦。

上课整理书包还要偷偷回头看他一眼，回来的时候在语文书上画上一只考拉和一只大灰狼。

摇摇头赶紧用修正带涂掉。

11

🐺&🐨


	16. 纨绔（578）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 残次品，不会写完

01  
夏瀚宇被陌生男人带回家的时候还没觉得不对劲，途中副驾驶又多出一位帅气男人的时候他也没觉得不对劲。酒吧的老板指着门口的奔驰示意他下个工作需要登车前往指定地点工作，夏瀚宇还以为去私宅唱歌。  
直到两个腿长且帅气的男人慵懒地靠进沙发，左边那位笑嘻嘻地露出一排漂亮的牙，右边那位没什么表情地打量他，“喂，可以开始了。”  
夏瀚宇想，你们还没告诉我要唱什么呢，那我随便唱了啊？  
“我要把你揉进我怀里，把你做进我梦里~”

“黄嘉新，你这次哪里买来的？挺有意思的。”夏瀚宇听到右边男人开了口，给出了一个让他疑惑不解的评价。

买来的？有意思？什么意思？

“买来你是过来跟我们做的呀！”黄嘉新笑嘻嘻地收起二郎腿凑到夏瀚宇面前，“你们老板就是这么说的呀？我花了好多钱买你呢。”  
猪猪傻了。

“小新，欢迎欢迎...最近好久没来了？”老板堆笑着把黄嘉新引进卡座。黄嘉新叼着棒棒糖，和老板勾肩搭背，“老板老板，最近有没有新鲜一点的小朋友，长得好看一点，叫的好听一点的那种。”  
“有...有有！我让人给您带来。”

黄嘉新翘着二郎腿，像敲木琴一样点着面前的小男生，“叫给我听听啦~”“不好！”“这个也不好~”“老板！你骗我呀！这群人都不怎么样诶！”

酒吧老板冷汗如豆大，虽然黄嘉新说话行为都人畜无害，撒娇的语调让人觉得他很容易亲近，但是个人都知道黄少背后的背景，只要回去稍微发个牢骚，明天他的店就没了。  
“还有，还有，我再去叫人带来....”  
“不用啦！老板！你们现在唱歌的这个，多少钱？”黄嘉新闪亮亮的眼睛带着笑意，“他算你的人吧？”  
“...算。”  
“那...这些够不够？”黄嘉新掏出支票，大笔一挥签完丢给老板，“买断，够不够？”  
“可...够够够，不用加了...”老板忙着阻止黄嘉新再在支票上加一个零，开始考虑怎么对他雇来的临时驻唱说这件事。

夏瀚宇收着琴被老板拦下，“等会儿有私活，接吗？报酬挺高的。”  
“多少。”  
“这个数。”老板比了个拳头。  
“好。”

事实上夏瀚宇少理解了两个零也少理解了自己要做的事情，他也没给老板解释的机会拎着琴包就走。他虽然不能理解有钱人一掷千金就为了听人在家唱歌的行为，但是他很感激有这样奇怪爱好的有钱人能助他变得有钱。  
这下能买新的PS4了。

夏瀚宇在傻了5分钟后，慢吞吞地语无伦次，“跟我有什么好做的……我一糙直男……卖艺不卖身....一点也不好做...我也没做过....没有技术.....你们不会喜欢的....”

“哦，处男，赚了。”右边男人解了领带，起身站起来夏瀚宇才发现他比自己还高一些，慢慢走到自己身后，“教你啊？”  
夏瀚宇想逃跑了。

领带把夏瀚宇的手缠了起来，手腕被摁住，下巴被用力扣向那个人的方向，接吻。夏瀚宇奋力挣扎，手腕却被扣得死死的，正面黄嘉新笑嘻嘻加入战局，“哎呀，别动啦，都买下你了！你就是我们的啦~”夏瀚宇被吻住没有办法反驳，情急下狠狠咬了一口入侵进自己口腔里的舌头，随后自己嘴唇也一阵痛，被反咬一口。

“你这次买的很不乖。”夏瀚宇看着那个人伸手捂住了嘴，也不知道有没有被咬伤，“乖了我们下次再一起吧，我约了人，先走了。”  
“好吧好吧宥维...我搞定再call你啦...”黄嘉新也知道陈宥维找了个借口，大抵是对这次的玩具并不满意，“你去吧嘿嘿，下次肯定乖乖的啦~”

夏瀚宇目送陈宥维离开，随后戒备地看着黄嘉新，防止他也像刚刚那个变态一样抓着他就吻，“我不是卖的。”  
“好啦好啦无所谓啦。”黄嘉新勾着夏瀚宇的肩膀，好像他们很熟的样子，“你明天要吃什么？我让管家送啊？哦对啊，忘记说了，我跟你老板买下你了啊，所以你住这里就好啦~”  
“我能回去吗？”

黄嘉新一副思索的样子，“不行诶！”  
夏瀚宇也不知道为什么就安于现状了，“我睡哪里？”  
“二楼右转第一间，自带浴室，想泡澡可以去第三间，温泉可以去院子里。”

说实话，夏瀚宇非常想去泡一下温泉。

2  
夏瀚宇通过几天的观察，发现黄嘉新应该算是一个比较好接近的人。几天里他并没有再提出什么越界的要求，虽然仍然不说什么时候会放自己走，但家里有吃有喝，天天能吃到冰西瓜和烤肉，黄嘉新还没事就回来陪自己打游戏，夏瀚宇甚至觉得有点歉意，让他们白花钱了。

黄嘉新会说，“你别跑出去就好啦！小区有点大！会迷路的！”“想吃什么！我让管家送！”一边问还一边陪他打switch对战游戏。  
夏瀚宇就会非常愧疚，“抱歉啊...我不是那个...没办法让你们...”  
“没事啦！你要不要吃小蛋糕！”黄嘉新倒着躺在沙发上，两条腿挂在沙发背上，“呜我输了，要吃蛋糕吗？我去拿？”  
“好。”夏瀚宇虽然看起来面无表情，但其实笑了一下。  
当然，背对他的黄嘉新也笑了一下。

夏瀚宇无防备地一口吃下了黄嘉新递来的纸杯小蛋糕，在黄嘉新问他要不要一起洗澡的时候也没觉得有什么不对劲。  
“不用吧，我自己洗就好了。”  
“又没关系，都是男的。”黄嘉新一本正经，“浴缸这么大轮流洗浪费水。”  
夏瀚宇当时只是觉得他说的挺对，原来有钱人也在乎一个浴缸的水啊。

藏在小蛋糕里的lush在两个人一起泡澡的时候发作了，迟钝的夏瀚宇还以为自己泡久了才会浑身发热还硬了起来。  
“黄嘉新....”  
“怎么啦？”赤裸着上身的小熊软糖关心地看着脸和耳朵都泛红的夏瀚宇，白色毛巾搭在脖子上。头发湿漉漉地滴着水。  
“...我..我好像泡太久了我没有力气了...”夏瀚宇撑着浴缸却怎么也站不起来，倒是某个部位还会比他先露出水面。  
黄嘉新起身跨出浴缸，随手拿了一条浴巾围住下身，又取了一条软软的搭在夏瀚宇脑袋上，一下一下给他擦着脑袋，“那擦完我们出去吧。”  
呼吸很近，声音好像很远，夏瀚宇晕晕乎乎的，感觉被黄嘉新揉脑袋揉的快要睡着了。

是不是离得太近了？  
夏瀚宇眯着眼睛也不知道发生了什么，只是觉得很热，不知道是自己热还是黄少爷离自己太近了。嘴唇上温温热热，也不知道是自发的还是有人碰到了。  
黄嘉新笑着低着头看着脑袋仰躺在浴缸边上的夏瀚宇，一边隔着毛巾捏着他的耳朵，擦擦湿漉漉的脑袋，一边闷下头，碰碰他眯着的单眼皮，高挺的鼻梁，还有软软的遍布小伤口的嘴唇。


	17. 教堂（87）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 残次品，不会写完

00  
“在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界?”

“我不太愿意。”  
“人家的婚礼，你凑什么热闹啊？”陈宥维笑着拍了一下身边人的肩膀。

01  
各奔东西之后各位也鲜少有联系，同班同学一个个结婚，陈宥维捡到夏瀚宇也是在某一次同学的婚礼。

“好久不见。”陈宥维抱歉地对围聚过来的女同学们笑笑，伸手向不起眼的人挥手。  
“你好...你是？”夏瀚宇面无表情，还是伸了手握住了对方。  
“啊？竟然把我忘记了啊？”陈宥维勾上夏瀚宇的脖子，压低了声音在他耳边，“算帮我个忙。”  
夏瀚宇微不可见地点了点头。

夏瀚宇也不是不认识陈宥维，学校里的风云人物哪有不认识的道理，隔壁班的班长，彻头彻尾的三好学生，只要别人知道的事情，他也有所耳闻。  
别人不知道的事情，他也并没有比别人多知道多少。好奇确实会好奇，这样一个人真的和看起来一样毫无瑕疵吗？除了在同一层楼的浴室看见过陈宥维拿着洗澡篮子穿着大裤衩人字拖赤裸着上身头发滴着水坦然回宿舍的样子，朝着裹得严严实实的自己笑着点了一下头。  
夏瀚宇也回了一下。  
白花花的胸膛让人眼晕。

之所以做操的时候转体运动会回头盯着陈宥维看上两秒，也是因为太显眼了。又高，又在懒懒散散的高中生里认真且显眼，侧平举像把尺子，夏瀚宇不禁疑惑，手不酸吗？

被陈宥维勾着脖子走到安静的露台，夏瀚宇眼睁睁看着自己经过小点心又错过，也没来得及伸手拿，然后陈宥维送了手。  
“帮大忙了，感谢。”陈宥维双手合十。  
夏瀚宇内心冒出一句弹幕，我又不是佛像。  
“没事..”夏瀚宇心心念念免费畅吃的曲奇饼干，回复得心不在焉。  
“我记得，你是隔壁班的。”陈宥维一边松了松袖口，抬头盯着夏瀚宇的眼睛，“夏瀚宇？对吗？”  
“你怎么认识我？”  
“学生档案，对得上脸。”陈宥维靠着露台。

02  
“真的没想到你会来，哈哈！”老朋友拍了拍他的后背，用力地差点让夏瀚宇吐血，“以前xxx结婚也没请到你，真是给足我面子了。一个你，一个陈宥维，哦对，陈宥维你认识的吧？之前我们学生会主席，我部长....”  
后面的话夏瀚宇也没怎么在意，反正都是客套，这也是他装作没收到别人的婚礼邀请的原因。  
烦人。

这次逃不过，未公开的前女友和自己以前一个不太熟的朋友结婚，一封邮件过来，言辞恳切希望他能出席，夏瀚宇面无表情把邮件删除。没过两天那位朋友也发了请柬，搞得他无法用合理理由拒绝。

夏瀚宇应付完朋友就被陈宥维带到了露台。  
“要不要喝一杯？”  
不得不说，这么多年过去，陈宥维还是在人群里都会发光的人，侧着头看着自己，确实也没法说出拒绝的话，夏瀚宇就点了点头。  
“你不怎么来参加同学的婚礼吗？”陈宥维从侍员那里拿了酒，交给夏瀚宇，“你看起来很拘束。”  
如果没有你，阻拦我吃小点心，我也不会这样。  
夏瀚宇默默抿了一口，又酸又苦，难喝。  
“嗯，不怎么去。”夏瀚宇盯着杯子里窜动的气泡，“前女友结婚，没办法。”  
“噗。”陈宥维饶有兴趣地审视了一下身边的人，“心真大啊。”  
夏瀚宇耸了耸肩。


End file.
